<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grow as We Go by AppleCat4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572063">Grow as We Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCat4/pseuds/AppleCat4'>AppleCat4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Cute, Dorks in Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCat4/pseuds/AppleCat4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my story "A Different Kind of Partner." After an eventful semester where Zuko and Sokka were made project partners, they have just entered into a secret relationship. The story starts off with Zuko going to see Sokka's family for Christmas and follows the two along with the rest of the gaang through their last few semesters of college and the ups, downs, twists and turns of their relationship. Basically just the gaang hanging out and Sokka and Zuko being adorable and cute :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Juneau & Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read my story "A Different Kind of Partner" You might want to read that first. This could possibly stand alone but some things might not make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dreary day on Tashi Lane. The calendars had just changed to the year 2028 and with the first day of the new year had come a thick fog bank encircling the block. One house in particular was covered in a dreary mist. Inside the atmosphere was much the same. Sokka Kyasho-Hidaka sat on the floor of his home in an empty living room, surrounded by boxes and staring glumly at a photo. “You have to stop staring at that picture.” another man entered the room, bald with blue tattoos covering his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sokka sighed, still not putting it down. “I’m just...going to miss him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo in question was taken a few years ago and was of two young men in their early twenties. Both wore black graduation gowns and had their arms wrapped around each other, grinning. On the bottom in sloppy handwriting was scrawled the phrase “Zuko and Sokka at graduation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be the same without him. But you’ll manage. You have me and Katara.” His brother-in-law sat down beside him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he’s gone. It all happened so fast, I wish we had more time.” Sokka sighed, resting his head on his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Aang said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re being so fucking dramatic about this.” Another voice called from the other room and shortly after a third man entered. “I’m going on a business trip to Japan for ONE week Sokka. Not fucking dying!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I can still hear his voice echoing through the house.” Sokka sighed, placing the photo down and staring longingly into the mist outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all part of the grieving process.” Aang said solemnly, patting him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him.” Zuko snapped, walking over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang chuckled and stood up. “It's not my fault! You know what he’s like whenever you leave! Mopes around for ages.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband is ABANDONING me! What other choice do I have?” Sokka flopped down dramatically and grinned up at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko crossed his arms and glared back. “Remind me again why I married you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was dumb and took a class that started too early and you were a grumpy english major who no one wanted to partner with and then we got shoved together and I gradually won you over through my smooth flirting and charm until you fell madly in love with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth flirting?” Zuko snorted. “I seem to remember a lot of you just being a bumbling idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you married me anyway!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and now I’m stuck with a useless husband who won’t even help me unload the boxes for our new house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It's your punishment for leaving me.” Sokka pouted, crossing his arms and sitting back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better get going.” Aang said, moving towards the door. “We have another appointment this afternoon and Katara will kill me if I’m late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah now that she’s nine months pregnant she's even more terrifying.” Sokka shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye guys! Have fun in Japan Zuko! Hopefully by the time you come back you’ll have a nephew to visit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men waved as Aang walked out the door. “I can’t believe I’m about to become an uncle. Crazy.” Sokka said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you have no idea how thrilled Iroh is about it.” His husband responded, sitting down on the floor with him. “I think he’s planning on starting an uncles club with you and me. I swear I saw “World’s greatest uncle” t-shirts in his shopping cart the other day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault for teaching him how to use amazon.” Sokka chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just rolled his eyes and pulled one of the boxes towards him. “What are you doing anyways?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going through this old photo book I found from college!” Sokka said, pulling out the little leather bound journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside was inscribed by the same messy handwriting as the picture and read </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Zuko, for all the memories we’ve made and all the new ones we’ll create, love Sokka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I remember you gave this to me when we graduated college. Sap.” He said, flipping through it and rolling his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it was adorable and you loved it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are these from?” Zuko asked, holding the book open to show Sokka an assortment of photos taken in various wintery landscapes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Those are from the first time you came home to Alaska with me, remember? before anyone knew we were together.” He laughed as he took the book from him and flipped through them. “Here’s one from the airport before we took off. You look so grumpy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because you were being annoying, as usual.” Zuko said, resting his head on his husband's shoulder and looking at the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture was of the two of them, Sokka with his arm thrown around Zuko and beaming, taking the photo, and Zuko wrapped in a large winter jacket looking very annoyed. “I’m never annoying.” He said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love me anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For some reason.” Zuko said, smiling and kissing his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Back in the year 2021)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka threw his arm around Zuko and his large winter jacket and grinned as he snapped a photo of the two. “Stop taking pictures!” Zuko grumbled, pushing him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We have to commemorate this moment!” Sokka said, flipping through the numerous photos he had already taken on the way to the airport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because one day we can look back and laugh.” Sokka said stubbornly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt we’ll ever look at that photo again.” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “And if we do I’ll just remember how annoying you were being.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never annoying.” He said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying.” Zuko glared, a half smile gracing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you like me anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For some reason.” Zuko said, smiling. “Anyways, where are Aang and Katara?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged, storing his phone back in his pocket. “I think they went to get snacks. That's our gate over there.” Sokka pointed to the sign that read “Direct flight to Alaska: 3:15 departure” in orange letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again who’s going to be there?” Zuko said, sitting down nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, me, Aang, Katara, Gran Gran, my dad, and my dad’s friend Bato.” Sokka said, rattling off his household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. And your dad's name again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hakoda.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “Relax! He’ll love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I don’t have the best track record with fathers.” Zuko said with gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then his phone buzzed, pulling him out of his gloomy thoughts. “Iroh again.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teaching that man to use voice to text on his phone was a mistake.” Sokka laughed, shaking his head and peering over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>do not forget the tea i packed for you to give to Hakoda nephew exclamation point it is in your suitcase in the front pocket period</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>You don’t have to say the punctuation Uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>Oh I have it now thank you. Tell Sokka I say hi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle says hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him hi back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>He says hi back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>safe travels lots of love from appa and I </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very blurry photo of Appa followed this message. Sokka shook his head again. “The wisest man I know and still can’t figure out how to stabilize his phone to take a picture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Iroh?” Aang asked, seemingly materializing behind him. “Did he send a photo of Appa?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since dogs weren’t allowed on the plane, Appa was staying with Iroh for two weeks and Aang was already going through puppy withdrawals. “Here” Zuko said, handing his phone to Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in the waiting area for another hour. Zuko engrossed in the book he had brought and Sokka pestering him every two seconds about whatever popped into his head. Katara was attempting to learn to knit (a new hobby she had picked up at the end of the semester) and Aang was on facetime on Zuko’s phone asking Iroh to show him Appa for the millionth time that day. “Passengers for flight 317 to Alaska, now boarding….boarding group 1” The flight attendant called into the overcom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as a bunch of rich white men in suits filed onto the plane. “Now boarding….boarding group 2!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wave of upper middle class folks. “Boarding group 3!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's us Katara!” Aang said, handing the phone back to Zuko and bouncing forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you when we land!” Katara called over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boarding group 4!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boarding group 5!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boarding group 6!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get stuck with the last boarding group?” Sokka grumbled as they grabbed their bags and trudged into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumb luck.” Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their seats were near the back of the plane in one of the clusters of three. The other passenger hadn’t sat down yet. “Do you want the window seat so you don’t have to sit next to a stranger?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and slid into the row. “I hate strangers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we all know.” Sokka laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got situated in their seats and stored their bags in the overhead compartments and by the time they were settled the last passenger was boarded. “Oh! This is my seat Michelle.” A young blonde girl appeared beside them and pointed to the empty chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m up here!” Another girl waved from a few rows in front. “See you in a bit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped to try and fit her bag up with the others but failed miserably. She was about 5 feet tall and her bag was almost as big as her. Sokka watched her struggle for another minute before he stood up. “Uh...do you want help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yes!” She said, thankfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed her bag and shoved it into the overhead bin then sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” she puffed, sitting next to him. “Im Yzuke.” she said, smiling at Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Zuko, expecting an introduction but he just sighed and leaned his head against the window. “That's Zuko, he’s just….a little tired.” Sokka laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled weakly at him and waved. “So….what brings you too Alaska?” She asked after a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm...visiting family. You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My roommate’s boyfriend lives there so I’m coming with her to visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….I don’t have a boyfriend so it's not as fun.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and nodded politely, then glanced at Zuko who was already asleep. Yzuke and Sokka chatted for about 20 more minutes as the plane took off. She told him about her college which was about 30 minutes south of there and Sokka told her about his engineering lab. “That sounds so hard! Must be nice though to be able to fix stuff easily.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. “Yeah guess it comes in handy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your...girlfriend must appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head. “Don’t have one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he saw Zuko’s eyes fly open out of the corner of his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We must have hit turbulence or something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sokka thought. “Oh, I’m surprised.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether or not to be offended or flattered by that.” Sokka mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flattered, for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shrugged and reached in his bag to pull out his bag on snacks. “Want one?” He asked, offering her a fire gummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look spicy, I can’t handle spice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged and popped one in his mouth. He could feel Zuko glaring at them from the window seat. “Don’t worry I packed some for you!” he said, handing Zuko a bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want them.” he snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's he all grumpy about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane ride continued on and finally they were about 30 minutes away from the Juneau airport. Yzuke had been chatting the entire time, and for some reason Zuko had been glaring at her the entire time as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really hates strangers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Sokka….it looks like you and your family only live a few minutes away from where I’ll be staying.” Yzuke said, batting her eyelashes and leaning closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Cool! That's a good area. You’ll like it.” Sokka said, shoving another gummy in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...if only I had a local to show me around. That would be nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s a tour place near the town center! If you have a map I can mark it down for you. Though there's not much to listen to unless you like moose and fishing tips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yzuke laughed and threw her head back. “You’re so funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and turned to Zuko. “See someone thinks I’m funny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilarious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shot him a curious look but his eyes were still glued on Yzuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the plane rumbled to a halt and everyone started getting up to grab their luggage. “Could you help me Sokka?” Yzuke said, getting up and smoothing out her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure!” Sokka got up and yanked her suitcase down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! You’re so strong.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him he swore he heard Zuko growl. “I hope I see you around.” She said, smiling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe!” Sokka said, handing Zuko his suitcase and waving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko ripped the bag out of his hands aggressively and flung it over his shoulder as Yzuke made her way back to her friend a few aisles up. “Ready to go?” Sokka said, turning back to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko meets Sokka's family and Sokka makes fun of a sexually frustrated Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next few chapters are going to lean more towards Zuko's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She wasn’t flirting with me Zuko!” Sokka rolled his eyes as they descended the stairs on the plane and made their way through the hallway to the airport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was.” Zuko hissed back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This idiot. Cute idiot….but idiot nonetheless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought begrudgingly to himself. “Oh Sokka you’re so smart oh Sokka you’re so strong Sokka you’re so funny.” He mimicked in a breathy high voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>just smart, strong, funny and amazing?” Sokka said, smirking as they pushed through the final door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh! You’re dense. And I didn’t say amazing. She was obviously flirting with you; she was all over you!” Zuko aggressively blew a piece of hair that fell across his face out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was all over Sokka?” Katara asked, appearing at their side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “I have no idea some girl that sat next to us. Zuko’s all in an angry tizzy because he says she was flirting with me.” He shrugged then realized what he said when Zuko gave him a sharp jab in the ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. And why would another girl flirting with you make Zuko angry?” Katara asked, cokcing her head and narrowing her eyes at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flush crossed his cheeks and he just shrugged and looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...because she wasn’t flirting...with...him?” Sokka said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave Sokka a look at this one. “Well we better get going...don’t want to keep dad waiting!” Sokka called, grabbing his bag and forging ahead to escape the onslaught of questions that was about to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko clenched his jaw and followed with Aang and Katara in tow. They waded through the endless sea of humans towards security. Luckily they made it through with minimal issues. Sokka had to take off his necklace and pull his wolf tail out (too thick for the scanner to see through apparently) Zuko got weird looks on his scar (but what else is new), and Katara forgot to remove a hair clip from her pocket and got searched extra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was relatively painless compared to last time!” Sokka said, shaking his hair out and running his fingers through it, gathering his hair back in the tie. “Right Zuko?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes were too focused on Sokka’s hair to comprehend that he was being spoken too. “Zuko?” Sokka asked again as an annoyed Katara approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah….definitely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him a sly smile and then turned to Katara. “Forget your hairclip again?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But at least I didn’t elbow the guard in the face.” She glared at Sokka as she slipped her boots back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Zuko said, pulling himself out of daydreams of Sokka’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you assume it was ME” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the only one clumsy enough to do that Sokka.” He rolled his eyes but fixed his partner with a loving look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeee. He told me to turn right and I got confused and went left as he bent down and I smacked him in the nose with my elbow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him what happened next.” Katara said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His nose started bleeding and they made me go into the special room to run a background check because they thought I was an aggressive criminal.” Sokka sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” Zuko shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Lets go! Dad just texted me that he’s waiting outside.” Sokka said, trying to change the subject as Aang showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rushed out of the gates and located the door for pick ups and stepped outside. The cold wind smacked Zuko in the face as the door swung shut behind him, making him grimace. “Don’t worry, well be out of the cold soon.” Sokka whispered as he fell a step behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly as Sokka brushed his fingers against Zuko’s mittened hands, or maybe it was just red from the cold. They looked around for a few seconds and then he heard Katara’s voice call out “DAD!” and she ran, followed by Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall man with dark brown hair and a goatee was waiting across the street, arms open. “Kids!” He wrapped both his children in a tight hug and squeezed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt his stomach drop slightly as he watched Sokka’s father greet him with open arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So dads that are affectionate actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought bitterly to himself. “Don’t worry about Hakoda, he’s super nice.” Aang leaned in and whispered as they crossed the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have noticed Zuko’s furrowed brow. Zuko appreciated the comforting words and made an attempt at a small smile. “Aang!” Hakoda called, releasing his children and pulling Aang into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you Hakoda!” Aang laughed, hugging back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released the boy and turned to face Zuko. He felt his heart begin to race and his palms sweat as the older man fixed his eyes on him. “You must be the famous Zuko I’ve heard so much about.” Hakoda said after a second, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm….hello sir.” Zuko said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to have you here. And you can call me Hakoda. Sokka has been talking our ear off about you the last few days.” Hakoda laughed, extending his hand to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daaaaaad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard Sokka say from behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Zuko said, “Oh uh...this is...this is for you si-Hakoda.” He pulled the box Iroh had placed in his bag out nervously with fumbling fingers and held it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what kind of tea you like or even if you like tea i ah...oh I mean I hope its okay you can throw it out if you want I mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko’s uncle owns the best tea place in town!” Sokka interrupted, coming to his rescue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled a thank you at him for saving his rambling ass and nodded. “My uncle loves tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! I’m sure it will be perfect! Thank you Zuko.” Hakoda gave him a warm smile and took the box from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the resemblance between Sokka and his father. Both had the same tan skin, and both had clear blue eyes that made you feel safe when they smiled. “I call shotgun!” Aang said suddenly, racing to the car. “No I do!” Katara tried to shove him but was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed and ran after the two with the keys dangling. “That wasn’t too painful right?” Sokka said, smiling as they followed the others a bit slower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was only one word away from looking like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot.” Zuko grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just laughed. “Just wait until you meet Gran gran!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They piled in the back of the car and Zuko was glad for once to be squished against the other passengers (and by that he meant Sokka). It was comforting to be so close to him and he felt Sokka slip his mitten off and gently intertwine their fingers under the cover of their winter coats. Zuko smiled and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Sokka was busy telling Hakoda all about some project he had just finished for his engineering lab but he gave Zuko’s hand a little squeeze as he talked. The car moved out of the city and pulled onto the highway as they began heading north. “So Zuko, Sokka tell’s me you live with your uncle?” Hakoda said after Sokka finished regaling him with yet another story of an exploded robot in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes sir. I mean Hakoda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle sounds like a good man. How long have you lived with him above the shop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...well he used to have a smaller tea shop near the outside of town so we’ve only lived at this place a few months, but before then a few years. I moved in with him when I was 17.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely. You will have to make us some of the tea you brought. I never thought I would see the day someone convinces my son to drink tea over coffee.” Hakoda chuckled and Sokka rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he liked.” Katara muttered, smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka threw her a sharp elbow and glared at her. “What was that Katara?” Hakoda asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um… I said I think the atmosphere is nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ll have to show me pictures, Zuko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded from the back and he felt Sokka give his hand another squeeze. “Iroh is great!! He’s keeping Appa with him while I’m here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. You’ll have to show me some more pictures of Appa as well Aang. He looks very cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko gave him to me! It was so cool! I was all upset because someone had adopted him and then a few days later Zuko brought him over for secret Santa!” Aang continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was very thoughtful of you Zuko.” Hakoda smiled at him in the driver's mirror and Zuko attempted to smile back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive continued for another hour and soon they were pulling into the driveway of the house. Everyone began piling out and Zuko mourned a little when Sokka let go of his hand to exit the car. He stepped out as well and turned to take in his surroundings. Sokka’s family’s house was made from logs and looked like a picture out of a christmas card. It was situated in a thick crop of evergreens and had a small brick chimney on top that was currently puffing smoke lazily. There were two stories and in each large window he could see various swaths of blue fabric draped over the glass. The porch extended out and wrapped about the house and had various snow items laid about; skis, snow shoes, sleds, and more. “Come on! I’ll give you the tour!” Sokka said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Zuko’s arm and pulled him up the stone stairs and pushed him through the front door into a little hallway, then into the main room. The interior was also wood and Zuko’s attention was immediately drawn to the large stone fireplace centered on the back wall of the room. “Gran gran! This is Zuko!” Sokka said and he looked up to see an old woman emerge from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked him up and down and he could almost feel her eyes boring into his soul. “Hmm...city boy.” She said, then turned to Sokka and to welcome him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about her, she’s a bit like Katara in that she doesn’t trust new people close to her family.” Sokka whispered as he pulled Zuko into the room further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, do I have to have a showdown with her too?” Zuko rolled his eyes and tried to contain the wild churning of nerves in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and shook his head. “Oh you would lose  pretty boy. You would lose so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So down here is the living room, and then through there is the bathroom and gran gran’s room and some of her random stuff. We don’t really go in that part.” Sokka shrugged. “Here’s the stairs!” He bounded up a set of old wooden stairs and they emerged into a narrow hallway lined with a few doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you show Zuko where he would be staying?” Hakoda said, coming up the stairs after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was staying in my room?” Sokka said, turning around and looking at his dad with wide inquisitive eyes. “Since Aang always stays in the guest room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda shrugged. “I thought Zuko might like the guest room better. Besides, I don’t want a repeat of last Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Sokka a questioning look. “Katara freaked out and was yelling at Dad because he didn’t want Aang sleeping in Kataras room and she was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm an adult now why won't you let me do my own thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is my house and youre my child </span>
  </em>
  <span>and eventually Katara wore him down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. He could fully believe that was quite the showdown. “So I guess you’ll be in the guest room.” Sokka gave a sad sigh and moved to open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guest room was bigger than Zuko’s own room. It had a small double bed in the center with a red quilt over it and a small wooden dresser and mirror in the corner. Around him were various paintings and scrolls hung on the wall. He dropped his bag in the corner as Sokka grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. “Now time to see my room!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled him to the room next door and closed the door as they entered. “Welcome to casa Sokka!” he said, flopping down on the bed and gesturing around with his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting down next to the other boy on the bed and looking around. Sokka’s room was exactly how he expected. A blue quilt covered his bed and there were various scrolls and random items and strange pictures covering the surfaces around. He noticed a picture of Sokka and his mom placed on the desk near the bed along with another photo of the four of them and then one of little Sokka and his dad. “What do you think?” Sokka asked, rolling over and encircling Zuko’s hips with his arms, propping his head up on his thigh to look up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nice. Oh Sokka you’re just so talented at decorating.” Zuko said, imitating the girl from the plane again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Sokka laughed and glared at him. “We have a little bit before everyone’s done unpacking and settling in...do you….want to do an activity?” Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An activity?” Zuko looked down at him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….an activity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this!” Zuko suddenly found himself being shoved back onto the bed and Sokka appeared on top of him, legs straddling his hips and arms falling on either side of Zuko’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….hi” Zuko said, looking at the boy who was now very….</span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s heart started to beat fast and he could feel the familiar butterflies swarming in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him for making me feel emotions. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought grumpily. “Shouldn’t we unpack like everyone else?” Zuko whispered, desperately hoping Sokka would not say yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have all day to unpack.” Sokka said, getting closer. “I’ve been sitting next to you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>without getting to kiss you, I’d prefer to do that.” He smirked, his hands angling in to brush Zuko’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed out and Zuko suddenly became aware his hands were still sprawled out on the bed from when he was pushed. He moved them forward and placed them tentatively against Sokka’s back. “That sounds….like a decent activity.” He said, trying to keep his voice neutral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just decent?” Sokka said, smirking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….decent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Zuko melted into the kiss, his hands curling in and gripping Sokka’s t-shirt. He felt Sokka’s body moving rhythmically on top of him and his hands slipped into Zuko’s hair and gave a small tug, causing his head to tilt back. Sokka began trailing kisses down his neck, making Zuko suck in his breath as the kisses started turning into small nips. “Ah...Sokka…..don’t….don’t leave a mark.” He breathed, trying to control his mind enough to think straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...as straight as you can think with another man writhing on top of you and licking your neck….Sokka made his way back to his mouth, giving his earlobe a small flick with his tongue on his way over. Zuko could feel his breath hot against his lips and Sokka’s leg slid between Zuko’s thighs as he moved up higher to get a better angle. Zuko pulled him down so their chests were pressed tightly against each other and he felt Sokka lower his hips so they were pressed flush against the other. His hips rolled slightly against Zuko’s which elicited a moan from him. One of Sokka’s hand’s left Zuko’s hair and traveled down to sit right above his pelvis, sneaking under his shirt. Zuko sucked in air sharply at the contact and Sokka took this as a sign to slide his hand further up Zuko’s shirt. “S-Sokka we’re going to b-be….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Sokka whispered, silencing with another deep kiss. His hand was almost all the way up to Zuko’s collarbone by now and his heart started kicking into overdrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” he heard a voice call from down the hall and Sokka pulled off, still sitting on top of Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” He shouted back, wiping the salvia from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaped off Zuko and grabbed his discarded jacket off the ground. “Ready for dinner?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was still breathing heavily and propped himself up on his elbows. “W-what?” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said are you ready to go down for dinner?” Sokka asked, hand on the door knob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ummm…” Zuko glanced down at himself then looked back up at Sokka. “ah...I better wait a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why’s that?” Sokka asked, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Zuko muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just inquiring after the well being of my dear friend. I mean...what possible reason could there be for delaying dinner by a few minutes?” Sokka said, stepping away from the door and grinning down at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aghhhh” Zuko let out a frustrated groan, dropping back on the bed and flinging his hands over his face, trying to hide the red spreading across his skin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?? This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault.” Sokka said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It damn well </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault.” Zuko glared at him from between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?? How is this my fault.” Sokka said, gesturing to Zuko’s….situation.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t so….so….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Sokka smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this situation!” He huffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>With his stupid pretty hair and dumb lips and nice hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a burst of laughter and reached out to grab Zuko’s hand’s off his face and pull him up off the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the horny one? Funny, that's not what your pants say right now.” He whispered. “Come on, it’ll be fine no one will notice.” Sokka pulled him towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! I don’t want to have the first dinner with your family with a raging boner as well.” Zuko glared and pulled back. “Just...one second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The customer with the crooked spinach teeth, dead squirrel outside the cafe, cleaning the oven, walking in on one of Iroh’s lady friends showering. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought rapidly to himself. “Okay we can go.” He said after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Sokka just rolled his eyes and opened the door. “You’re adorable.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Zuko. Hope you liked the new chapter! I literally spent all night writing like 40 pages of this instead of working on my branding pitch thats due tomorrow lol oops. My clients going to be like wheres the third moodboard and im gonna be like....Zukka comes first sorry bro.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodnights & Groupchats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which subtly is not their strong suit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So Zuko, Sokka tells me you’re from Japan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Zuko’s unfortunate erection had calmed down enough that they were not late for dinner. They were now gathered around the table with Aang, Katara, Hakoda, Sokka’s grandmother, and Hakoda’s friend Bato. “Uh, yes. I moved here when I was 8.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you speak Japanese?” Bato asked, looking up from his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fluent. My dad made sure my sister and I kept practicing after we moved here.” Zuko internally winced remembering his dad standing over them, listening to them recite things in Japanese and smacking them on the wrist with a metal ruler anytime they mispronounced a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko can also bake really well!” Sokka said, shooting Zuko a curious look out the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and shrugged. “Not that well, just better than you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sokka said, glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bato and Hakoda both laughed. “That's not too difficult! Sorry son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your uncle teach you how to bake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. My mother did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh does she work at the cafe too?” Hakoda asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce on his fork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt his stomach flip a bit. Even though it had been years he still had an overwhelming sense of sadness whenever people asked about his mother. “Uh...no. She died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry to hear that.” Hakoda asked. He opened his mouth again as if to say something but Sokka quickly interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad did you finish that plan you were working on for your job?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yes!” Hakoda’s attention turned away from Zuko and he let out a slight sigh of relief, slumping back a little in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation turned towards engineering and all things electrical and Zuko began tuning them in and out. His eyes flitted around the table, observing the various interactions between Sokka’s family and thinking about his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must have been nice growing up here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. Sokka and his dad were excitedly chatting about work, Katara was telling her grandmother all about a new water purifying project she had done in one of her classes, and Aang was telling Bato all about the new tricks he wanted to teach Appa and exchanging training tips. Dinner at the Ryu household had been nothing like this. Most of the time, when they did have a family dinner, it was at the large table in their ridiculously decorative dining room. His father would sit at one end and Azula and Zuko would sit at the other, desperately trying to compete with each other for their father’s attention. The night usually ended with Zuko going back to his room in tears and laying under his blanket in the cold of his room. When Zuko had moved out and in with his uncle, he had promptly changed his surname to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hidaka, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mothers maiden name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Sokka out of the corner of his eye and smiled, the pain that was swelling from the memories of his childhood quelled. Sokka’s face was illuminated by the light of the fire and the candles on the table, a chunk of brown hair had escaped his wolfs tail and was cascading down his face, bouncing up and down as he moved about. His features were very animated and when he smiled Zuko noticed his nostrils flared out a little. Sokka caught him staring out of the corner of his eye and winked at him, making him blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner was over, Zuko offered to help clean up but he and the others were promptly shooed upstairs. “You had a long flight, you can help with dishes another night.” Hakoda said, pushing his children and their partners towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four trudged upstairs and Aang and Katara said goodnight, heading off to Katara’s room, leaving Sokka and Zuko facing each other awkwardly in between their rooms. “Well..ah...I guess we should say goodnight.” Zuko said, shuffling a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I guess.” Sokka said, looking at him. “Are you alright? You looked a little sad during dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh yes. Just thinking about my mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, smiling sadly a little. “Yeah I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glanced around, then began to lean in to give him a goodnight kiss but suddenly they heard the bottom of the stairs rattle and Sokka jerked back. A few seconds later Bato appeared on the top of the stairs. “Oh, hello boys! Saying goodnight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..yes. Goodnight Sokka.” Zuko said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...yeah goodnight Zuko!” Sokka said, waving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bato looked curiously between them. “Are you just going to sleep in the hallway then or….?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Sokka said, stepping back into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko followed suit and stepped into his own room, closing the door. He let out a sigh of relief and went over to flop down on the bed and check his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>5 unread messages from Iroh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swiped open his phone and began scrolling through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>how is alaska nephew?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>did hakoda enjoy the tea? It is a special blend!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>Appa and I are enjoying dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This message included a blurry photo of Iroh and Appa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>I found another hair tie today. That boyfriend of yours seems very adept at leaving them about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Uncle: </b>
  <span>I put it in your room. Lots of love to you and Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he read the last two. He thought about how ecstatic Iroh had been when he had returned the day after the incident and Zuko had told him about how he and Sokka had gotten together. In fact, Iroh had given Sokka a standing invitation to “dinner anytime,” and stated how happy he was that his nephew had found a nice tea loving boy. (They kept Sokka’s love affair with coffee a secret). Just then another notification popped up on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 720 591 8827 </b>
  <em>
    <span>has added you to the group “GANGTASTIC” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 720 591 8827: </b>
  <span>Has snoozles fed you to a bear yet sparky?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>+1 802 719 0083: </b>
  <span>Sokka is afraid of bears! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 404 614 0071: </b>
  <span>Have you frozen to death in the tundra of the Kyasho cabin lol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Hello?? I don't have any of these numbers saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed the first one was Toph due to the use of ridiculous nicknames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 404 614 0071: </b>
  <span>This is Suki :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 802 719 0083: </b>
  <span>Aang!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko assumed the other one was Katara and quickly adjusted their names in his contacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>got it. And no I haven’t frozen to death yet, and Sokka would not be able to feed me to a bear. I would beat him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Hey!! You wish! I could beat you anyday. Wimp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked and rolled over onto his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>You're the wimp. I opened the jar of pickles for you the other day. Couldn’t even get a simple lid off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>&gt;:( I was just trying to help your self esteem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toph: </b>
  <span>HEY! Rule #1 of the groupchat. NO FLIRTING. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Not flirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suki: </b>
  <span>Sure Zuko. And Sokka and I are straight. ;P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Yes hello it is I, the most heterosexual man of all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah its really heterosexual of you to shove me on your bed and make out with me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katara: </b>
  <span>Isn’t it bed time for you all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aang: </b>
  <span>Never! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toph: </b>
  <span>You’re not our mom! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katara: </b>
  <span>I hate you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Is it always this cold in this house? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered and pulled the blankets closer around him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting cold now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suki: </b>
  <span>YES! Thank you! I swear they have ice in their blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katara: </b>
  <span>Suck it up Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message from </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come to my room, I can warm you up ;) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and clicked on the text, opening a private conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>No. I want to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Me too ): What else would do? Beds are for sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>suuure. I think you have a few other things in mind most likely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>come over and find out :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>No! It's late and people might hear me leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and glanced towards the door. It was only a few feet away...the chances of anyone seeing him sneak into Sokka’s room was low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>No one will hear you! It’ll be warmer in my bed :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. That was true. It was really cold in here and it would be nice to have someone else pressed against him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Maybe. If only to get you to stop bugging me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up and walked to his door, listening. Everyone seemed to have gone back to their respective rooms and it was quiet outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Pleeeease? I’ll play with your hair :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hated that Sokka had already discovered one of his weaknesses. He turned to jelly anytime Sokka ran his fingers through his hair. He also hated the fact that that sounded amazing right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>I’m not that easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Come onnnn. I’ll give you kisssses xoxox</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>You already gave me some earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let Sokka know he had already decided to come over within the first few messages, some part of him really really enjoyed watching Sokka beg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not going to think about the possibilities of that….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought as his heart rate increased slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Please Zuko, I’m begging you...on my hands and knees ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and quickly typed out his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Okay. Coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Oh you’ll be coming soon alright :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed darker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Stop it! Or I’ll just stay in my own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Sokka’s burst of laughter through the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Okay okay I’ll stop. We can just cuddle. I promise to be good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slipped his phone in his pocket and tiptoed to the door and cracked it ajar. The lights were already off in the hallway and he could see Sokka’s light on under his door. Quietly Zuko eased out of his room and slowly shut the door and walked a few paces to Sokka’s door. Slowly, so as not to make noise, he reached out and grabbed the doorknob. “Zuko!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whipped around at the sound of the voice behind him. Hakoda was standing at the top of the stairs in a bathrobe with a glass of water. “Are you lost?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh umm….no no i'm okay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...so….you’re looking for Sokka? At…..11:30pm?” Hakoda said, checking his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm...just...going to say goodnight….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda raised an eyebrow. “Ah..well….I’ll leave you to say….goodnight. See you tomorrow Zuko!” he said, going back down the hallway to his own bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned around and slipped into Sokka’s room before anyone else could see him. “Well hello stranger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Sokka’s bed to see him stretched out in his pajamas in a mock sexy pose. “You’re ridiculous.” Zuko said, flushing. “Also I just ran into your dad in the hallway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. what did you say?” Sokka asked, swinging his legs around and climbing back under the covers, leaving room for Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was just coming over to say goodnight, so I have to leave soon.” Zuko said, sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pouted and flopped back against his pillows. “Aww but you just got here, and the beds all warm and cozy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and layed down next to Sokka, allowing the other to throw the blanket across him and pull him close. Sokka draped his arms around him, one slid under him and the other over his hips, hand pressing flat against his back. Zuko breathed out against him and closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he’s so comfortable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka nuzzled his nose against Zuko’s and leaned in to press a lazy kiss against his lips. This one was much different than the hungry kisses he had given Zuko earlier. This one was much slower, and gentle. “I’m glad you're here.” Sokka whispered, his hand carding through Zuko’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm me too. Even if it is -90,000 degrees out.” Zuko said, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have to go back to your room tonight?” Sokka said sadly, giving him another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…..We can’t…...have…...your dad…...thinking…...that…..we’re…...doing…..well </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko said as Sokka started kissing him in between each word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned as he trailed his hand up over Zuko’s side and cupped his face, pulling him in again and kissing him deeply and slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well….maybe I can stay for a bit longer.” Zuko whispered against his mouth, kissing him again. He swore these kisses were addictive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and surrendered to the boy laying next to him, relaxing and letting him be pulled closer and wrapped tightly in Sokka’s arms. His leg moved up and slid over Sokka’s legs and he rested his head against Sokka’s. Suddenly he felt Sokka’s lips against his again as he began his slow, lazy kisses once more. “You’re so desperate.” Zuko whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm only for you.” Sokka whispered back, making Zuko’s heart swell with an odd warm and fuzzy feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The worst part about getting old was having to get up every freakin few hours to pee. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hakoda thought as he flushed the toilet and stepped out of the upstairs bathroom. Quietly so as not to wake the kids, he let the door shut behind him and checked his watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:31am. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aang and Katara would probably be awake in another hour or two. He went to take a step forward but then suddenly heard a doorknob jiggle and hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s door opened, a crack Hakoda frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka never ever wakes up this early. Not even to pee. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he heard low, murmured voices from inside and a second later Zuko emerged. Hakoda smiled to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh. An interesting turn of events. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, still lurking in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Sokka, I have to go back to my own room.” He heard his son’s friend whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s response was not audible through the door but whatever it was it made Zuko shake his head. “We can cuddle again tonight, I promise. Go back to sleep. You’ll survive a few hours without me there.” Then he quietly closed the door, glanced around and slipped back into his own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hakoda thought as he started walking down the hall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A 7 hour goodnight. Interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theyre gonna know.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zuko's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hakoda talks to his son and Zuko marks his claim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning breakfast was around 9am and to Zuko’s surprise Sokka was awake and in the kitchen around 9:05. His hair was down and his eyes full of sleep and he was wearing pajamas but he was awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin!” He yawned, slouching into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning lazy bones.” Katara said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” Zuko said as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka plopped down on the chair next to Zuko and reached over and grabbed a piece of toast off his plate. “Hey!” Zuko called, slapping his hand away. “Get your own food!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But yours tastes better.” Sokka grinned, inhaling the toast and reaching for another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed his hand and shoved it back in his face. “Get. Your own. Toast.” He growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grumpy Zuko.” Sokka said, getting up to find some food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be grumpy too if someone stuck his dirty fingers in your breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shrugged and shoveled a handful of cereal into his mouth. “Sokka use a bowl please.” Hakoda has just entered the kitchen. “Good morning all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning dad!” Katara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin dad.” Sokka called, frosted flakes tumbling out of his mouth and onto the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda just shook his head at his son and turned to the table. “Did you sleep alright in the guest room Zuko?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...ah...yes! It was perfect.” Zuko said, very aware of the way Hakoda was scrutinizing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka’s snoring did keep you up I hope.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap did he see me leave this morning? No I would have seen him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why would I...I mean...I don’t know I was in my own room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed. “I meant through the wall. It tends to echo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to say a retort but his mouth was stuffed with yet another handful of cereal and his words were garbled in a sea of crumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...uh...no I didn’t hear it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Hakoda said, smiling. “So what's on the agenda today everyone?” He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katara and I are getting the ornaments out of the closet and helping Bato set up the christmas lights this morning!” Aang said excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. What about you two?” Hakoda asked Sokka and Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged as his grandmother snatched the cereal box away from him. “Not sure!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Could you do a little last minute shopping for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged and looked at Sokka. “Sounds fine to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's a list, just some random things we need for Christmas.” Hakoda slid a piece of paper over the table to Zuko. “You can take the truck Sokka...just….don't crash it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never!” Sokka said, sitting down at the table with a full plate of eggs and toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,just like you said you would never crash it when you took it to prom.” Katara teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed red. “Thats different!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his eyebrows, now extremely curious what happened on prom night. Sokka usually didn’t blush at the mention of the numerous dumb things he had done. “We can go whenever you’re done with breakfast.” He said instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Sokka had wolfed down his food and stood up, snatching the keys from his dad. “See you later losers!” He called, bounding out into the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and followed him out the door. “So….prom night?” He asked as the door swung shut behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m not telling you.” Sokka said, hopping in the car and turning the keys. “Now let's go shopping!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed quietly and shook his head. They drove into town listening to the radio and Sokka narrating different parts of his childhood as he drove past them. “That's where I chipped my tooth falling out of a tree! Oh there I broke my wrist falling out of a tree! Oh and over there…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess.” Zuko said, “You injured yourself falling out of a tree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Mr. Smartypants.” Sokka said, glaring at him. “I injured </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katara </span>
  </em>
  <span>falling out of a tree</span>
  <em>
    <span>house.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, very different.” He drawled sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they reached the mall parking lot and Sokka, after narrowly avoiding crashing into a pole, parked the truck and hoped out. “Wait!” he called as Zuko placed his hand on the handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka raced around and then cracked the passenger side door open, then pulled it all the way. “Gotta be a gentleman,” He said, winking as Zuko stepped out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” He said, slamming the door behind him. He hated the fact that he secretly found that adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what's on the list?” Sokka asked as they walked into the mall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm….here.” Zuko just handed it to Sokka and kept walking. He hated shopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka unfurled the list and scanned it. “Okay let's start at target.” He gestured towards the north end of the building that had a giant super target sign outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stepped inside Zuko’s jaw dropped. There were swarms of people in the mall practically packed in wall to wall. Moms were screaming and shoving each other and kids with their sticky fingers were piled up in a line that stretched all the way to the doors. “Oh shiiit. I forgot about Santa.” Sokka whispered as the doors swung shut behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly an angry woman the color of ham slammed into Zuko as she hurried with her kid towards the line. “Hey watch it!” She called, flipping him the bird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lovely example for her child.” he glared after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need a plan to get through this, stay close to me and if you get separated stay put and call me.” Sokka said, drifting closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child.” Zuko snorted, walking forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me I didn’t try.” Sokka shrugged, following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t in the crowd more than 4 seconds when suddenly a large family came sweeping by and Zuko suddenly got pulled into the stream of shoppers headed the opposite direction. “Sokka!! Sokka!! SOKKA!” He shouted as a burly man with a bushy beard pushed him farther back into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to panic. Sokka had disappeared in the sea of families and Zuko couldn’t see him anywhere. He tried to turn around and head back to the entrance but was met by another large group, this time of middle school girls and he immediately retreated. Suddenly from behind he felt someone shove him out of their way and he toppled back into the flow of the crowd. Wildly he whipped his head around, desperately looking for signs of the brown wolftail bobbing among the crowd. Then he felt someone reach out and grab his hand and he found himself pulled back into the safety of Sokka’s arms. “Oh thank god.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just laughed. “What was that about not needing a plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Zuko said, flushing red. “Just...lets get out of this area.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay take my hand and don’t let go.” Sokka said, pulling off his mitten and lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath then charged into the crowd dragging Zuko with him. Deftly he weaved past the group of tourists, and dodged a little girl with pizza sauce all down her face. After what felt like a whirlwind of people flying by, they were free of the crowd and on the less crowded side of the mall. “That was….slightly impressive.” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only slightly?” Sokka snorted. “I am a mall mastermind please.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just rolled his eyes and kept walking. It was only after a few minutes he realized..”We’re still holding hands.” He said, looking down at their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...sorry did you want me to let go?” Sokka asked, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko continued to stare. His internal gay panic started rising up but he also really didn’t want to let go. Sokka’s hand was warm and comforting and this mall was full of people and weird. Plus...everyone they knew was back at the house….right? “No.” he said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The errands Hakoda had sent them on took a little under two hours, and by the time they had finished it was a few minutes passed noon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I think its time for food.” Sokka said, patting his stomach as it grumbled loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “It's always time for food in your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to chalk that comment up to you being hangry.” Sokka said, giving a sarcastic indigent sniff. “Where should we eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “Anything’s fine with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go to the food court and then decide there.” Sokka said, giving Zuko’s hand a little tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food court? Are we in high school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let go of Zuko’s hand as he reached into his pocket to double check the list. “Besides we have to get a giftcard for my cousin from there anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the food court in a matter of minutes and Sokka’s eyes scanned for an empty seat. “There” Zuko pointed to a table in the middle someone had just vacated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hurried over and grabbed the seats before anyone else could table them and sat down. “Alright what do I want….” Sokka thought out loud, purveying the options in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled out one of the vendor lists from the center of the table and started reading it, then, suddenly he heard a sickly familiar voice call out from nearby. “Sokka! Sokka! It's so good to see you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoying girl from the plane appeared just behind them, waving. Zuko let out an involuntary hiss and she came over. “I was hoping to run into you, Michelle is off with her boyfriend so I came here to get food all on my own. Christmas isn’t as fun without a significant other to share it with right?” She said, smiling and completely ignoring Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate her I hate her I hate her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, genuinely wishing she would combust. Zuko had never been a jealous boyfriend when he was with Mai but for some reason seeing anyone flirting with Sokka made him want to set them on fire. “Oh hey Yzsuke! Hows it going? Wanna join us?” Sokka asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oblivious idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko cursed in his head. “Oh thank you!” She said, sitting down and scooting her chair closer to Sokka as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh and you are….?” She had just noticed him sitting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought bitterly in his head. “Zuko.” He said out loud, spitting the words across the table at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him an uncomfortable smile and fixed her eyes back on Sokka. “So how’s your Christmas been Sokka?” She asked, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...good! Zuko and I just went shopping for my dad.” Sokka said, gesturing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yzuke chatted for a bit about her christmas and mentioned the fact she was single about 4 more times. “What are you going to eat Sokka?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um….I think I’m going to get some teriyaki chicken.” He replied. “Do you want me to get you some fried rice?” He turned to look at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” He responded, eyes still on Yzuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get me some lo mein?” Yzuke chirped up, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah sure!” Sokka stood up and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko noticed the way her eyes followed Sokka’s ass as he left and he clenched his fist. “He’s so cute.” She said, turning back to look at Zuko. “Is he single?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh actually-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right he told me he didn’t have a girlfriend so of course he's single.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko hissed in his head. “I’m definitely going to ask him out. I can’t believe we met, it's like a real life rom com!” she gushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah but you’re not the protagonist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought bitterly. After a few minutes of listening to her insufferable talking Sokka returned and put the food down on the table. “Thank you Sokka! Such a gentleman.” She said, brushing his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a long drink from his water then slammed it on the table, making her jump a little and cause Sokka to shoot him a concerned look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and started trying to work up his courage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Sokka….I was thinking…..you’re single….and I’m single….we should go out sometime. Maybe a bar or…..a show?” She giggled again and her fingers trailed back to his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grinned as he saw Sokka politely move his arm away from her touch. “Um actually I’m not-” He started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for getting my food.” Zuko said suddenly, causing Sokka to look at him and stop talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! No pr-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko suddenly leaned in and planted a very deep, very passionate kiss on Sokka’s lips. He relished the look of confused happiness on Sokka’s face as he pulled away and the look of utter shock on Yzsuke’s. Sokka blinked a few times, staring at him with a big dopey smile on his face. “Oh….ah….I didn’t….I didn’t realize that you were….” Yzsuke stuttered, looked between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His boyfriend?” Zuko said, smiling at her and resting his arm on Sokka’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the fact that Sokka had seemed to completely forget the fact that she existed. He slid his arm around Zuko’s waist and beamed at him. “Yeah, my boyfriend.” He said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at Zuko and he glared back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I win. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself smuggly. “Umm...thats michelle.” she said after a moment when her phone started to ring. “Well..I guess I’ll….see you around maybe?” Her eyes still lingered on Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka started to turn his head to look at her but Zuko intercepted him by placing his hand against his cheek. “Happy holidays.” Zuko said, smiling sweetly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just glared and walked away, defeated. “Fuck Zuko I can’t believe that just happened.” Sokka was still staring at him. “Is it weird that I’m kind of really turned on by that….?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at him and laughed. “What? Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head. “So...you’re my boyfriend then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the confidence that came from his jealous side began to deflate and the insecure part of him started emerging again. “Oh..um...I mean...if that's okay with you….I guess if you don't want me to be I mean…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sokka swooped in and shut him up with a kiss. “Of course I want you to be my boyfriend.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and looked away. “You’re a dork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Secret </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend.” He reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….secret boyfriend…..unless someone tries to flirt with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him. “She had it coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm” Sokka laughed, turning back to his food.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around 1pm when they made their way back through the slushy parking lot to the truck. Sokka interlaced his fingers with Zuko and started swinging their arms and humming. “So...are you going to tell me how you crashed the truck?” Zuko asked as they climbed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I'm going to kill Katara for bringing that up.” Sokka huffed and threw himself dramatically into the driver's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed. “It's more your reaction that made me curious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dont wanna tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its embarrassing. And also trust me you don't want me to tell you.” Sokka crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just trying to avoid it! Tell me.” Zuko begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.” He took a deep breath and his hands clutched the wheel. “So...it was prom night, and I….uh….well I was driving my date home…..and well…..we…..got a little….</span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So like….you were busy talking and crashed? I don't see how that's embarrassing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….not like that kind of distracted….a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different kind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We were….well….distracted….and well…..I was in the carpool lane and the cops pulled me over for driving with only one person and I jumped when I saw the lights go on and slid off the road.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't get it. If you had two people why did they pull you over for only having one person….?” Zuko was very confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took another deep breath, his face getting more red every time he had to explain it. “They could only see one person….because the other one was….not sitting up straight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were they tying their shoe or something Sokka I don't understand what you’re trying to say or how this was embarrassing. Are you sure you're just not being over dramatic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus don't make me say ittttt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! They were giving me a b-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...OH oh no I get it I get it dont say it!” Zuko’s face flushed red and he suddenly became very aware of how warm it was in the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex wasn’t really a thing that was every talked about in his family and was definitely a tabooed topic. Years of repressed homosexuality and internalized homophobia from his father didn’t help Zuko’s uncomfortable relationship with the topic either. The thought of doing…..well doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that….</span>
  </em>
  <span>with Sokka…..made his stomach turn with a mixture of many different emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the car ride passed by uneventfully. The two chatted about various things and Sokka entertained him with more stories from his childhood and soon they were safely rolling into the driveway back at the house. “Congratulations, you didn’t crash.” Katara smirked as they entered the house ladened with bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Sokka murmured as Zuko flushed red and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Thank you boys!” Hakoda entered from down the stairs and took the bags from their hands. “Sokka could you help me unpack these in the shed?” He gestured with his head towards the back rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….yeah I was going to stay here with Zuko…..” Sokka looked worriedly towards the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay.” Zuko said, attempting a smile. The thought of being alone with Sokka’s family was terrifying but he didn’t want Sokka to think he had to babysit him every second they were here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him one last glance as he followed his dad back to the shed and as he disappeared, Zuko turned to talk to Katara but found she had also vanished. He sighed and trudged into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sokka’s family kitchen was cozy. Unlike the large basement kitchens at his fathers mansion. There the floors were a cold white stone and everything had to be in exactly the right place or servants would get wages cut. Zuko bitterly remembered one night he had crept down to get a snack in the middle of the night and left some carrot peelings in the sink. But no, this kitchen was the exact opposite of that. The walls were covered in various cabinets and pots and pans of all shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling along with dried plants and other items. The shelves displayed a very mismatched collection of canned and bottled foods. The fridge was plastered top to bottom with different awards, drawings and photos from Katara and Sokka’s childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Zuko walked around the table as he drank his water and cast his eyes over the collection of photos and memorabilia. He looked over a drawing that was placed front and center on the freezer door that depicted what looked like two blue mountains on a swath of green grass with a rainbow. The signature at the bottom read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka, age 11. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko laughed quietly. It reminded him of the drawings Sokka had done while preparing for their presentation last semester. To the left was a photo of a woman almost identical to Katara wearing a thick blue winter jacket lined with fur and smiling in the snow. He noticed her necklace was identical to the one Katara always wore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be their mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, gazing at the photo. “That was the night they got engaged.” A voice came from behind him, causing him to jump and spin around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Kyasho! Um...sorry I didn’t mean to intrude in your kitchen-”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a hand to silence him. “It's okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to stand beside him and look at the photo. “uh..Is that the necklace Katara has?” He gestured towards the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s an engagement necklace.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and Zuko felt like she was sizing him up. Then she turned to face him. “My grandson seems very fond of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh….I am….ah….very fond of him….also...that is to say...he’s a good friend!” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he was definitely not passing whatever test she was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” She looked him up and down. “My grandson is a very trusting and caring boy, and he falls in love very quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded wordlessly, unsure exactly what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded again, terrified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are all the women in this family so scary. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t even bother trying to correct her that he and Sokka were “just friends.” She gave him one last scrutinizing look then turned away and started retrieving a book from the shelf. “Sokka and Aang rave about your baking skills. Let's see if you live up to your reputation. Ingredients are in the cabinet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, unsure if this was still some weird trial he had to pass in order to win the right to Sokka’s affections. She stopped and turned back, then smiled. “Relax, the serious portion of this conversation is over son. I need someone to help me make the christmas cookies for when the kids come over tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko breathed out and let the tension leave his body (well...most of it…). “Oh..right! I...I would love to help.” He moved swiftly to look at the ingredient list then began scouring the cupboards for items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Meanwhile in the shed….) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its okay” Zuko said, attempting a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him a glance as he followed his father back to the shed. Zuko didn’t look entirely convinced he was okay being alone with Sokka’s family and Katara had slipped into another room, but he decided to trust him. “So Dad! Where are we putting these?” Sokka asked, gesturing to the bags in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to hide them from the prying eyes of your cousins who are coming tomorrow, so just anywhere high up in the shed.” His dad answered, pushing the back door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad’s shed was large, more of a garage type structure in fact. Sokka remembered spending hours in here as a child helping his dad tinker with various machines and inventions. He grabbed a step stool from the corner and began humming while he found hiding places children couldn’t reach. “So….Zuko seems like a nice young man.” Hakoda said after a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah! He’s great. A little standoffish at first but he warms up to ya!” Sokka laughed, thinking about his first few weeks of “friendship” with the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Hakoda continued to place the items up on the shelves. “You seem very fond of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Ye’s great….I just said that Dad! Are you losing your memory already?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...I just want to make sure you know you can tell me anything right?” Hakoda suddenly put down the bags and turned to look at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I know that dad!” Sokka rolled his eyes, not realizing his dad had stopped what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good. I mean...I might not be able to answer </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>your….your questions….but...I can do research or help you figure them out or….I don’t know but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, what are you going on about.” Sokka stopped and turned around, making a face. “I’m having vivid flashbacks to when you tried to give me the sex talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad laughed nervously and Sokka narrowed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god is he trying to give me the gay sex talk??? Does he know?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka’s face suddenly flushed red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No...he would say something more direct if he knew….right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Uh...but...thanks! Yeah….if I have questions about like….homework….or girls yeah I….definitely. Yeah...you're the man dad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah or you know….boys or whatever.” His dad said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he definitely knows. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah...or….boys….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys like…..Zuko?” His dad said, eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Yep yep yep. He knows. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So...where should we hide this one?” Sokka said, turning around so his dad couldn’t see how flaming red his face was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh umm….here put it in this box. The lids made of steel none of the kids could probably even open it.” His dad laughed, opening the lid for Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to place the presents around for the next ten minutes and when they were finished Sokka dusted off his hands and stretched his arms over his head. “I think those are pretty well hidden! Hell I don't even remember where some of them are.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize we have to get them tomorrow right….?” His dad laughed as Sokka’s face contorted in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well….some of the cousins are annoying. We can give them eggs or something.” His dad rolled his eyes and this and pulled open the shed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They trudged back through the snow and right before Hakoda opened the back door Sokka stopped him. “Um….Dad….I just wanted to say...thanks. For….for always being there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course son.” His dad smiled and clapped him on the back. “What are fathers for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s stomach pitched at that statement and the image of Zuko after Thanksgiving, so small and….defeated….flashed into his head. “Yeah well...not everyone is lucky enough to have a dad like you.” He said, smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad smiled back, then reached over and grabbed an ax from beside the door. “You know what, maybe we can get the firewood for tomorrow night early this year. Care to join me son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely!” Sokka perked up, grabbing another axe and slinging it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering firewood with his dad had been a yearly tradition ever since Sokka was old enough to hold an axe. “Maybe you can tell me a little more about your new friend while we’re out there.” His dad said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and followed him out into the woods, making a mental note not to tell Zuko about his dad's new found knowledge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a long chapter for you! Hope you enjoy :) I love all your guys comments so much they always make me smile :) I already finished tomorrows chapter so there should be a new one soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams of You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko has trouble asking for what he wants and Sokka's cousins arrive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sokka and his dad returned a few hours later from chopping wood, what he definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect to see was Zuko, in one of his grandmother's frilly white aprons and oven mitts bending over with his elbows on the counter and ass in the air. But that is exactly what he saw when he pushed the door open to the kitchen looking for a snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Zuko turned around and smiled, a smudge of flour across his cheek and a small bottle of food coloring in his hand. “Can you come help me here? I’m trying to read the labels on these bottles but it's too dark.” He frowned, squinting down at the one in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….yeah….yeah...what?” Sokka said, staring at him and definitely not imagining what he would look like wearing only the apron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a him a look that was a mix between amused and annoyed. “The labels? I can’t read them very well.” He gestured to his perpetually half closed eye and scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh! Yeah!” Sokka shook his head, pulling himself out of his daydream and moving over to help his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you outside this whole time? Your hands are freezing.” Zuko said, recoiling as he accidentally knocked against his icy fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dad and I were outside getting firewood. I came in here looking for something to warm me up….mission accomplished.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food coloring? That won’t oh-” Zuko blushed when Sokka slipped his hand around his waist and pulled him close, giving him a little kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed, glancing nervously towards the door but smiling nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! You in this apron is just really turning me on for some reason. I think it's the lace…” He flicked the lace hem that was nestled against his boyfriends chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...your grandmother's clothes are giving you a hard on.” Zuko said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it that way!” Sokka glared at him and pushed him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just laughed and walked over to a large bowl of white frosting. “You’re an idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snuck around to the other side and leaned into the bowl. “Hey! Get away from that!” Zuko yelled, smacking Sokka’s hand, which was sneaking into the frosting, away with a wooden spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oww! That was mean!” Sokka shook his finger and pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice defensive technique.” They heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned around to see Gran Gran standing there, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed. “Oh I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand to silence him. “Oh he needs a firm hand when it comes to food, believe me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gran gran!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka you know it's true. How many times have you tried to steal my breakfast in class?” Zuko rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and you never let me. Meanie.” Sokka crossed his arms and glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This just earned him an eyeroll and a small push towards the door.  “Go get in someone else's way.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes back and stalked out the door. “You know, you might be just what he needs.” he heard his grandmother say to Zuko as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed and plopped down on the couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least they're getting along. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. Although he would prefer they get along over something other than bullying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get kicked out of the kitchen too?” Aang asked, coming down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I can’t believe my own b…..best….friend...would turn on me that way!” Sokka said, flushing slightly as he almost called Zuko his boyfriend out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang laughed and sat down next to him. “Wanna play a game with Bato, Katara and I? We need a fourth player!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He shrugged and got up, following Aang towards the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them played for hours all the way up til dinner time. His dad joined them halfway through and he expected Zuko to do the same, but to his surprise Zuko stayed in the kitchen all day, helping his grandmother cook. “Alright dinner time kids!” Gran gran emerged from the kitchen carrying a large platter of food, Zuko in tow with another bowl of something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see you’ve found a kitchen helper!” Bato mused as Zuko placed the bowl down, white apron still wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed at the attention and Kanna smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “He has potential. With a little tutelage I’m confident he’ll shape up to be head cook in no time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard her compliment anyone else’s cooking like that.” Hakoda laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah not even Katara’s!” Aang pitched in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara shot him a glare then gave a jealous sniff. “Well...we can’t all be raised in cafes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh...I think you’re a good cook Katara.” Zuko said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to getting praise, especially from adults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone sit! Enjoy the food!” Kanna returned with the last of the platters and they all took their places at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner lasted over an hour and when it was done, they all gathered by the TV to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home Alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the firelight. Finally, around 11pm, it was time for bed. “Night Gran Gran!” Sokka called as he bounded up the stairs after the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming over tonight?” Sokka whispered when they reached the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a frown and glanced over his shoulder. “I don't know...I dont think its such a good idea..,we don’t want to arouse suspicion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too late. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka thought to himself. “Oh….okay. It’ll just make it that much sweeter next time!” Sokka said, smiling and dipping in to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. “NIght Zuko!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Sokka.” He said, disappearing into his own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sokka…..” he whispered, pressing his head against the back of the chair as Sokka covered his neck in kisses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh.” Sokka moved back up to kiss his lips, silencing the moans he was eliciting with his fingers. “Someone will hear us.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko’s breaths were coming in bursts now and he threw his head back as Sokka’s fingers trailed across the top of his thighs. “Touch me…” He whispered against his boyfriend's ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smirk broke out over the others face as he pulled back from his neck. “If that's what you want.” He whispered, hands trailing back up his thighs and moving dangerously close to Zuko’s- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat straight up in bed, eyes flying open and chest heaving. Zuko’s eyes darted around wildly as he took stock of his surroundings. He was in the guest room, alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was new…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. Quickly he grabbed his phone to check the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>6am. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sun was just barely cracking over the horizon causing a navy blue haze outside. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh, the images of his dream still vivid in his mind. Zuko laid back down, tapping his fingers against his wrist, trying to get himself to go back to sleep and stop thinking about Sokka laying in the next room. He checked his phone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:01. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one will be awake now...right? Most of the house didn’t wake up until 9am….</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flopped his head back down, frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never had these problems with Mai. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought bitterly. Mai and his sex life had been….basically non existent. Which looking back on it….he would be surprised if it had been any different considering it was a relationship between a gay man and a lesbian. He never had dreams like that about Mai….or had...</span>
  <em>
    <span>urges </span>
  </em>
  <span>to visit her at 6 in the morning. He sighed and flipped over on his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about Sokka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to still his heart rate. After a few minutes he stood up angrily and threw off the covers. “Arghhh,” he hissed, smacking his head into his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t going to work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly he stood up and pulled on a t- shirt, tiptoeing towards his door. There was no sound coming from the hallway so he opened his door a crack and peaked into the hallway. All the lights were off, everyone was still asleep. Carefully he eased out and padded over to Sokka’s door. The light sound of snoring was coming through the wood as Zuko cracked open his door and slipped in. Through the darkness he could see Sokka's silhouette, fast asleep and wrapped in layers of blankets. His hair was down and sprawled across his pillow, mouth slightly open as he continued to snore. Zuko’s heart began to race as he crept closer to the bed, then took a leap and landed on top of Sokka, startling him awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-” He shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey shhh it's me!” Zuko whispered, placing a hand over Sokka’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did not think this through….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes took a second to adjust to the dark but when he recognized Zuko, he grinned and pulled back the blankets to let him into bed. Zuko dived under the covers and snuggled up against his boyfriend, pressing his cold nose into the crook of his neck. Sokka pulled the blankets over both of them and wrapped his arms around Zuko, kissing his forehead. “Well hello there. Someone change his mind about sleeping alone?” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms pressed against Sokka’s bare chest as he snuggled closer and began moving his legs closer as well, then froze. “Uh….Sokka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you only wearing underwear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh yeah! Oh sorry….well….I didn’t expect to be ambushed in the middle of the night.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and tried to ignore the fact that Sokka’s boxers were very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>thin and he could feel...certain...</span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>pressed against his leg. Sokka seemed to be oblivious to this and just cuddled him closer, sighing sleepily. Zuko bit his lip, heart still beating at an above normal pace, images from his dream still dancing in his head. He laid there and tried to convince himself once more to go back to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got what you came here for. Cuddles. Now go back to bed! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rolled slightly trying to get more comfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Now sleep. Don’t think about the fact that your boyfriend is practically naked next to you. Just sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shifted again, cursing himself for not experimenting more as a teenager. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're acting like a horny 16 year old. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, internally groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep twitching?” Sokka whispered, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not twitching!” Zuko said defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. You keep shifting around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m just...just trying to find a comfortable sleeping position without….without…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without what?” Sokka muttered, opening one eye and looking down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without...uh….bumping into you...i mean...well...you’re taking up like over half the bed!” Zuko flushed and tried to bury his face in the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard Sokka laugh next to him. “Zuko….what exactly made you change your mind about coming in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed darker and didn't look up. “I just woke up and you seemed so sad I didn’t come over last night I thought….uh...I'd just come over and cuddle for a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuddle?” Sokka asked, pressing his lips against his ear as he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He spluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know...if you want to do….other things….it's okay to ask for them. I’m not going to like...laugh at you or anything.” Sokka said scooting back a little to try and look at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and buried his head in the pillow further. Sokka’s hand intercepted his movements and gently turned his chin up to face him. “What do you want Zuko?” He asked, smiling. “If you really just want to cuddle we can do that….but if you want other things….I’m definitely more than happy to give them to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath, trying to fight all his instincts. Growing up asking for what he wanted was never an option. “I want….I want you to kiss me. On my lips….and...and maybe….other places?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squirmed slightly under Sokka’s gaze. Next to him he felt his boyfriend move back closer and soon he felt lips pressed against his own as Sokka kissed him slowly. After a few minutes of slow, gentle kissing he let his body unfurl from the tense position it had been in and relax against Sokka. His boyfriend seemed to sense this change and wrapped his arms around his back, one traveling lower to the small of his back and the other following up and fisting itself in his hair. His body began to press into Zuko’s and he put a slight pressure against him, rolling him onto his back so Sokka could flip on top of him. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes. It's not fair.” He whispered, breath hot against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded breathlessly and shifted his arms to allow Sokka to pull off his shirt and fling it off the bed. “Better.” He whispered again, moving his head down to kiss his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a while, Sokka kissing up and down Zuko’s neck and collarbone and Zuko writhing under his boyfriends attentions. “How does that feel?” Sokka whispered, rolling his hips against Zuko’s, placing his hands gently on his boyfriend's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a soft moan and just nodded his head, eyes still closed. “Use your words.” Sokka whispered, moving rhythmically on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...uh...good….it...it feels...good.” Zuko stuttered. “I want...ah...can you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Sokka whispered, kissing along his jaw and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-touch me...please….” Zuko breathed out. He was too rattled to be embarrassed by what he was asking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Sokka smiled against his lips and his hands moved from his waist to play with the waistband of his shorts. “First these need to come off.” He whispered, tugging the red clothing item away and tossing them off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck….ah...Sokka” Zuko threw his head back as his boyfriend’s hips came down more sharply than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand began meandering up his thigh as his lips moved along his collarbone. After a moment or two, one of his hands moved across his leg and his fingers brushed against Zuko’s dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a loud bang and the room was flooded with light. Zuko’s eyes flashed open and instinctively his legs kicked out and sent Sokka tumbling off the bed onto the floor as he yanked the blankets up to his chin. There was a loud thump as Sokka landed on the hardwood floor and Zuko’s eyes adjusted to the influx of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!! Sokka!” A voice called and he saw two children one around the age of five and another around the age of 8 rush in then pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youre not Sokka.” The older girl said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no…?” Zuko stammered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kids!” Sokka appeared next to the bed, only his shoulders visible. “Uh...this is my friend Zuko!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he in your room?” The older one asked, looking between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...it was….cold...in my room….” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...heats broken. So...he had to come in here!” Sokka said. “Now why don’t you two show me how fast you can run to the kitchen! Ill come down and declare a winner!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the kids cheered and raced out the door, shoving each other as they went. “Fuck I’m sorry I didnt realize how late it was.” Sokka said, jumping up and closing his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just flopped back down and pulled the blankets over his head, absolutely mortified. “I feel like its a sign that everytime we try to….well...something always goes wrong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey” Sokka said, jumping on the bed and rolling Zuko over with his hands, trying to pull the covers back from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just because we keep doing that in rooms without locks.” He chuckled. “Trust me, once we get back to school it will be different. My room has a lock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled the blankets back from over his head and glared. “This is your fault.” He huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it my fault?” Sokka laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arghhhh!” Zuko threw the blankets back and grabbed his shorts off the floor then shimmied into them. “It just is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just laughed again as he pulled his shirt on, then stood up and grabbed his waist and spun him around so they were face to face. “For what its worth I was having fun. Like...</span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and looked away. “Yeah….me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that much is still obvious.” Sokka snickered, glancing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Zuko shoved him away and glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just teasing you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko made it back to his room without being seen luckily and Sokka made his way down stairs to greet his newly arrived family.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I know its not canon that Hakoda has a sister or anything but for the sake of this fic I added one lol. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cousins & Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko &amp; Sokka babysit and Hakoda has a heart to heart with his sons boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sokka!!” A chorus of small hellos greeted him when he emerged from upstairs and came into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang were already there along with Bato and his dad. “Hey kids!! Good to see ya buddy!” Sokka bent down and gave a big hug to his little cousin. “Where’s your mom?” He asked, scooping the child up in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sokka!” His aunt Kyuha appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Kyuha!” he called, puting Tolin down and going over to give her a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” She asked as they parted. “How's school going? Hakoda tells me you’ve had a very...eventful semester.” She glanced at her brother and grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….not that eventful! Just you know….regular college stuff!” He chuckled. “How are you? These kids keeping you on your feet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyuha and her husband Turu had a total of 6 children; Kema (the oldest girl around 13) then Yokin, Honna and Kome (twins), Pavruk (who everyone called Po), and Tolin the youngest. Kyuha laughed and nodded, watching as two of her children wrestled over who got to go first on the sled Hakoda and brought out of the shed for them. “Oh yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like she was about to say something else but her eyes were suddenly drawn to something behind him and she smiled. “You must be Sokka’s friend…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned around to see a very shy and nervous looking Zuko standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a black sweater that looked too big for his scrawny frame. Sokka noted that Zuko had raked his hair down over his face a little so it covered his eye and he felt a twang of sadness. “Uh...yeah! This is my friend Zuko! Zuko this is my aunt Kyuha!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hi.” Zuko said, shifting uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Zuko! Good morning!” Bato said, smiling and seeing the boy for the first time that day. “Come join us for breakfast over here!” He motioned to the table he and Aang were setting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had added an extra leaf to the dining room table but even that wasn’t big enough to fit all the kids and adults so they had to squish together. The usual chaos that ensues when the family is together soon began to unfold. The kids were squirming in their seats and a few pieces of toast were thrown about, earning chastising looks from Kanna and Kyuha. Aang was delighted in showing all the cousins photos of Appa and Sokka entertained the younger kids with over exaggerated stories about his inventions at school. Zuko sat quietly and picked at his food, not eating much. “Kome eat your food! Stop playing with it.” Kyuha scolded as her third youngest was trying to build a fort out of her toast pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at her as the tower toppled. “That's not fair mom!! I don’t like crust!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crust will help you grow big and strong like daddy.” Kyuha lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turu was a giant of a man. 6’4” and built like a bodybuilder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> not eating</span>
  <em>
    <span> his </span>
  </em>
  <span>food!” Kome threw an accusatory finger at Zuko who turned pink and looked like he would very much like to vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyuha glanced at Zuko with an apologetic smile. “Thats different….Zuko’s an adult.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kome pouted and crossed her arms, throwing her toast down aggressively. “Not fair.” She whined. “Adults get to do everything fun! He gets to stay in cousin Sokka’s room too. You told us we weren’t allowed to sleep there! We have to sleep in the lame room. How come he gets to sleep in Sokka’s room! It's more fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Busted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka felt a nervous churn activate in his stomach and his palms began to sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyuha shot Sokka an intrigued look. “I thought Zuko was staying in the guest room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did I.” Hakoda fixed his son with a curious look and a half smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka glared at his dad then looked at Zuko, who stared down at his plate with flushed cheeks and a death grip on his fork. “Uh...I told you Kome...the heating….was broken in Zuko’s room so he had to come to mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was very aware of how many pairs of eyes were staring at him. “You should try putting a sweater on! I wear fuzzy pajamas when it gets cold” Po babbled, unaware of what exactly was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah why don’t you have pajamas? Are you poor?” Kome said, looking curiously at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kome!” Kyuha shot an angry look at her daughter. “That's not polite to say to people! I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for being in cousin Sokka’s room….without...pajamas.” her brow furrowed as she tried to rationalize for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re poor you can borrow some of my pajamas! They have pingings on them!” Tolin said from his tiny highchair, flapping his arms like flippers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you have to stay with uncle Hakoda and cousin Sokka? Because you’re poor? Do you have a dad? My dad’s in the military. Is your dad in the military? Is that why you’re not with him?” Honna decided it was her turn to interrogate the new person at their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honna!” Sokka glared at her. “Stop asking Zuko questions!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does your eye look like that?” Tolin asked, pointing directly at Zuko’s scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka loved them all dearly but right now he really wanted to drop kick his cousins. “Dad!” He hissed, looking to his father for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids stop asking Zuko questions, you’re being rude.” Hakoda said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you and cousin Sokka dating?” One of the kids asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids. STOP.” Kyuha reached out trying to quiet her children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid Po, boys cant date other boys.” Yokin said, sneering at her little brother. “Uncle Taka told me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yokin don’t say that! Boys can date anyone and so can girls! Kids, come with me to the kitchen.” Kyuha stood up and desperately began to try and coral her children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, who hadn’t said anything this entire conversation just stared at them, face red and eyes glistening. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He whispered to Sokka, suddenly pushing back his chair to flee from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko no, wait-” Sokka was about to get up to follow him when his dad laid a hand on his shoulder. “I think Zuko might need some time alone.” He said gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat back down in a huff and flopped his head into his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Zuko ran from the table, the tears he had been holding back began to spill from his eyes and he was thankful when he heard no footsteps chasing after him. He ran passed the staircase and into the back hallway, then slipped through the door on the other side and out into the cold. He trudged for a bit out into the yard of the house, the tears now stinging his face from the temperature. He wrapped his arms around himself and soon found a small picnic table a little ways away from the house to sit down at. Luckily since Sokka’s family lived in the country, the backyard was basically the entire forest and clearing so he was a ways away from the house and couldn’t be seen from any window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrapped his arms tighter around his body and shivered as a small sob escaped his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I don’t like children. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought bitterly to himself. He remembered when he was younger and first got his scar, kids in the store would always stare at him until their parents told them not too or would just rush them away. He thought about the older childs words “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys don’t date other boys.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and another sob racked his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about all his dads comments, and the tirade he had gone on when gay marriage was legalized in 2015. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is disgrace to the sanctity of marriage and a smear on this country. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had spat, turning off the tv. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell do you think you’re doing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, viciously kicking a ball of ice on the ground. Sokka had never dated another boy before. Zuko hadn’t either but he was already aware of what it was like to be a disappointment to his father. Sokka and his dad seemed so close. What if when Hakoda finds out about them….things change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to blame you. He's going to blame you for ruining his family and then he’ll leave you like he should have already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More tears came down Zuko’s face and he just curled in on himself, letting them come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 30 minutes of sitting on the icy picnic table, Zuko’s fingers began to feel numb. He knew he should go inside, but all he wanted to do was stay here and surrender to the icy cold around him and vanish. He sniffed again, his tears slowing now. After a few more minutes he heard footsteps coming from behind him and Zuko buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the evidence he had been crying. “Go away Sokka, please.” He said glumly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the other move around and sit across from him, the picnic table seemed to dip slightly more than it should under Sokka’s weight. “I thought you might be cold.” A voice that was definitely not Sokka’s answered him, making his head shoot up in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda was sitting across the table, hand outstretched and Zuko’s jacket held between his fingers. “Oh, sorry Sir I mean Hakoda I...I thought you were Sokka….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda smiled and nodded. “No Sokka is still inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed, and nodded back, taking the jacket from him after a moment. “Uh...thank you.” He said, rubbing his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a few moments, Zuko too afraid to meet his eyes. “You know...Bato spends every holiday with our family.” Hakoda said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed but didn’t respond. He wasn’t entirely sure why Hakoda was telling him this. “Ever since Sokka was a little kid, he’s been here for christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays, all of them. He doesn’t get on well with his biological family. Never has.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko remained silent, eyes fixed on his hands that were placed in his lap. “You know it's funny.” Hakoda chuckled. “How so many times kids turn out so different from their fathers. I mean, Bato’s father is….very traditional. When we were kids he was always very hard on Bato. But his son turned out almost the exact opposite. Always kind, and caring. Especially with Sokka and Katara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t look up still and Hakoda continued talking, filling the silence that hung between them. “I think people put too much pressure on blood families. I mean, a family’s just a group of people caring a lot about each other really, so as long as you have that you have a family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another tear rolled down his cheek and Zuko swiped it away. “My son seems to like you a lot Zuko, and I see why. You’re a very kind young man. And as long as you make my son happy and treat him well, nothing else matters to me. I hope you know that. I love my family more than anything in the world, and if...someday…. you were to become a part of that family, well….I would think that a very wonderful addition to our little group.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words seem to catch in Zuko’s throat, making it impossible for him to respond. He just continued to look down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's freezing out here even for me, would you like to come help me bring the presents inside for the kids? I don’t think you’ve seen the shed yet.” He clapped Zuko on the shoulder and stood up, brushing the snow that had fallen onto his lap away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes….of course.” Zuko said, standing up and giving him a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was completely uncharted territory for him, but as they walked together to the shed and Hakoda began telling Zuko stories about Sokka as a baby, something inside him slowly began to unfurl. A fear he had been carrying since the moment Sokka had kissed him in his apartment seemed to melt just a little, and suddenly he had a very odd feeling of safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paced wildly in the kitchen, throwing nervous glances towards the door as he had been for the last 30 minutes. Just then, his very snow covered boyfriend appeared in the frame, taking off his coat and shaking it. “Zuko thank god!” he ran and enveloped the other in a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…..Sokka?” Zuko said, gently hugging him back. “Whats up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats up? Whats </span>
  <em>
    <span>up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moved back to stare incredulously at him. “What's </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>is you ran away into the cold and icy snow never to be seen again without so much as a jacket!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged but Sokka could tell he felt a little guilty. “I'm just glad you didnt get frostbite.” He sighed, tenderly pushing back his wet hair and letting his hand caress the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned around to see a very embarrassed looking Kyuha standing behind them. “Sorry to...interrupt….uh Zuko I just wanted to apologize profusely on behalf of my children. Turu’s brother...well….he’s a little conservative and we try and not let him around the kids that much but I guess he was spouting off hateful things to Yokin, which...we dont believe at all by the way! She’s just young and impressionable and doesn’t understand what she's saying.” She said hurriedly. “But I am very sorry, I talked to the kids and they know what they did was wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted awkwardly beside Sokka. “Ah….it's alright. They're just kids.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She looked relieved. “Thank you….for understanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and turned around to dry his hands on the dish towel behind Sokka. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hes a keeper.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyuha mouthed to Sokka, giving him a thumbs up and causing him to go pink. Thankfully Zuko was still turned around and didn’t see the little exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sokka asked as his aunt vanished from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah fine.” Zuko said shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him a disbelieving look. “Really Sokka, I’m fine. You’re dad came out and...talked to me for a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked at him shocked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dad talked to him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What...did he say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged again and looked like he didn’t really want to discuss it, so Sokka begrudgingly left it alone. The two boys made their way into the living room where everyone was gathered. “Sokka!!” Tolin cried, jumping into his cousin's arms. “Sorry we made your friend sad.” The little child pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww it's alright buddy!” Sokka ruffled his hair and balanced the toddler on his hip. “Maybe you should tell him that though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler turned to look at Zuko. “Sorry Zuko!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko bit his lip slightly looking uncomfortable. “Oh...ah...it's...it's okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Kyuha returned from the hallway looking a bit flustered, a large envelope clutched in her hand  “What's wrong?” Hakoda asked, standing up. “Is it Turu?” His brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turu, Kyuha’s husband, was deployed currently in the navy and the family often went long stretches without hearing from him. Sokka knew they were constantly worried one day they would receive the ever dreaded message of his injury or demise. “What? Oh no...well yes but not like that. I just remembered I was supposed to mail these papers to his base camp today and the post office is almost closed, could you give me a ride by chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. “Of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...but what about the kids? Can Bato watch them?” She looked around at her herd of small children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bato’s gone to town for the night to get things for christmas dinner along with Kanna, Katara and Aang.” Hakoda said, suddenly realizing they were in a bit of a pickle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko and I can watch them!” Sokka said suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The kids cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Zuko turned to face him quickly, color draining from his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I don’t know….” Kyuha looked concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The post office is only 30 minutes away! You guys will be back in an hour. How much trouble can it be?” Sokka said, bouncing Tolin on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try and fit them all in the truck…” Hakoda said, turning to his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to stay with cousin Sokka!!” Yokin cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine. But call me immediately if something goes wrong.” Kyuha said, still looking worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Zuko hissed, moving behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Zuko kids are easy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, kids be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And behave. Or else.” She sent a disapproving look their way as Hakoda nudged her towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the post office is closing soon, I’m sure the boys can handle it.” Hakoda said, though he looked less than sure of that statement himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door clicked shut, six pairs of eyes looked back at them. “Uh...so kids! What should we do?” Sokka said, clapping his hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Po appeared by Zuko’s side and tugged his sleeve. Zuko looked down at the boy with a terrified expression on his face, then looked over at Sokka. “What does he want?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to tinkle.” Po said, looking up at him. “Wiw you come wif me Zuko?” The boy was sucking his thumb, drool coming down from the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down at the boy, and then back at Sokka with a disgusted look on his face, Sokka just shrugged. “Why...why can’t you go alone?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm scared!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's either that or stay here with the other five.” Sokka smiled and gestured to the other kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at the others staring back at him, then back at Po and gave a defeated sigh. “Um...alright...then...come along….son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stifled a snicker as a very awkward Zuko led Po out of the room by his shirt sleeve, then turned back to the rest of them. “Who wants to play a game?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the kids screamed and cheered and raced to the game cabinet to fight over who gets to pick. After numerous debates and a few pinches from the younger children, they decided on Candyland. Since only 4 people could play that game at one time so Kome and Honna teamed up together and Sokka took Tolin, which left Kema and Yokin on their own. Sokka pulled the game out and set everything up while the kids argued over who gets what color. “Alright, alright stop fighting over the pieces!” Sokka scolded as Kome and Honna yanked the blue one from Tolin’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled down after that and play began. Only a few minutes later, Zuko and Po returned from the bathroom. “Candywand!” Po cried, running as fast as his chubby toddler legs could manage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy! Wanna be on our team?” Sokka said, corralling him away from the board so he didn’t step on the pieces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!!” Sokka pulled him down into his lap along with Tolin and wrapped an arm around the child, then looked up at Zuko. “Sorry buddy, looks like my team’s full.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, not looking too disappointed. “Uh...I think I’ll sit this one out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be on my team Zuko!” Kema said, smiling and blushing as she patted the floor beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...that's okay Kema….” Zuko shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Everyone has to play!” She said, smiling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah everyone has to play!” Kome scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at her with terrified eyes and Sokka held back another snort of laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This dork. Afraid of an 8 year old. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he siddled over and sat beside Kema in an awkward cross legged fashion. Sokka noticed that throughout the game she kept scooting closer to him, and then he scooted away just as quick. The game went fast, as children's games tend to do. Honna and Kome won and they cheered and stuck their tongues out at the others when they did. “Alright alright, I think this calls for a rematch! We, team awesome,” He said, bouncing Tolin and Po on his lap and making them giggle, “hereby challenge you to a parcheesy duel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls giggled and excitedly ran to grab the game. “Uh...I think I'm going to sit this one out.” Zuko said, moving off the floor and onto the couch nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Kema said quickly, getting up to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged, wondering briefly if he should try and save Zuko from his 13 year old cousin's infatuations, but then decided it would be more fun to watch him suffer. “Suit yourself! Now how are we going to take down the evil girls?” Sokka said, making the kids giggle again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….you’re in college with Sokka?” Kema said, scooting closer on the couch to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes, I am…” He said, scooting away. Teenagers made him uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like….go to parties and stuff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no, unless it's a homework party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kema laughed loudly and spun her hair between her fingers. “You're so funny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was starting to get the feeling he was being targeted as a middle school crush. “Umm...thanks? Uh...do you like….middle school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in high school!” She said, crossing her arms indigently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...uh…..sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, I forgive you!” She giggled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of awkward silence, Kema launched into a story about something that happened at school the other day, and Zuko politely smiled and nodded along, but his eyes were drawn to Sokka sitting on the floor. Zuko had always been very uncomfortable around children, even when he was one. Ozai always expected his children to be well behaved and basically tiny adults. They learned to speak English and Japanese perfectly by the time they were 5, and they never had any games in the house like the ones they were playing now. The only game they were allowed to play was chess, Ozai’s favorite. Sokka on the other hand seemed right at home on the floor, surrounded by children. Zuko watched fondly as Sokka held the tiny Tolin over the board, letting him balance on his knee and move the pieces about, then tossed him up in the air, making airplane noises. The kids seemed to flock to Sokka too. They laughed at everything he said and kept begging him to tell them stories or lift them in the air and throw them about. It was clear he was a natural with children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then April said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Brad was cute. I mean, can you believe it?” Kema’s voice broke Zuko away from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh..uh yeah...crazy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right?! Anyways then she said-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the door opened and Kyuha and Hakoda stepped through the door. “Im back!” She announced, throwing her coat in the closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” her kids shrieked, running to greet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!!” She grabbed them in a big hug. “Did you guys have fun with Sokka and Zuko?” she asked, kneeling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko took me to go tinkle!” Po said, sucking on his thumb once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh very fun Po!” Kyuha said, smiling at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wike Zuko!” Po said climbing in his mom's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you ask him nicely Zuko will play with you again after dinner?” She said, bouncing him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, wiw you pway wif me again?” Po asked, still sucking his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...of course buddy!” he said, trying to keep the awkwardness in his voice to a minimum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Sokka grin at him from the floor and he glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then when I get my winter sports badge I can start my arts and crafts one!” The babble of children grew louder and louder as it grew closer to dinner time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kome was seated at the table working on a coloring book and telling Sokka all about her girl scouts troop and badges, Honna was on her other side drawing a picture of a squirrel, Tolin and Po were both down for their nap, and Kema was in the kitchen with her mother. “Very cool Kome! You’ll have to show me some of your crafts!” Sokka said, peeling another potato for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had gone upstairs a while ago to take a shower and hadn’t returned. Sokka suspected he was taking a break from the constant chatter and chaos that was currently infiltrating the house. He knew Zuko was used to a quiet home with just him and his uncle, so having 6 kids, four adults and Aang and Katara all in one small room was probably a bit overwhelming for him. “And he's sooo mysterious and dreamy, Mom. We had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation today..” Kema and Kyuha had emerged from the kitchen, Kyuha carrying a large log for the fire and Kema trailing behind, chatting her ear off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats nice sweetie...but uh….don’t you think Zuko is a bit old for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why he's so cool! He's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sophisticated </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She beamed, following her mom back into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ve got some competition.” Hakoda whispered to his son as he came up behind the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snickered and rolled his eyes. “Somehow I don’t think she's Zuko’s type, nevermind the fact that would be so, so illegal and creepy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed and sat down at the table with the kids. “Where is Zuko anyways?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s resting upstairs. This is a lot for him to take in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cousin Sokka! Will you draw a picture with me?” Honna asked, looking up from her pile of magic markers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course kiddo!” He said, abandoning the potatoes and grabbing a sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we’re not scaring him off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Who?” Sokka asked his dad, now focused on his masterpiece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, You said this is a lot for him to take in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just meant...he’s used to just his uncle and him for the holidays. He’s not really a people person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed. “It's funny how opposites attract like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sokka asked, grabbing a lemon colored marker and uncapping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I just mean, you two seem so different on the surface. You’ve always been a people person, loud and boisterous. He seems very reserved and shy.” Hakoda said, watching his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sokka suddenly put the maker down, a worried thought crossing his mind. </span><em><span>Were Zuko and him too different? </span></em><span>He had never felt doubt before, in fact Sokka was usually a pretty confident person for the most part. However he also knew that it often got him into trouble, especially with love. He didn’t ever stop to think things through critically.</span> <span>“I...I mean….when you put it like that...I guess….” his brow furrowed. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I just meant…..I think you two are good for each other. You get him out of his shell and help him with his anxiety, and he seems to calm you down, keep you centered.” Hakoda smiled at him reassuringly. “I think he fits in here nicely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled, feeling a bit more relieved. He had worried for a second his father was going to say something disapproving. Just then, as though summoned by their words, Zuko emerged from upstairs, hair still wet from the shower. “Zuko!” Sokka called, beaming, his doubts and worries seemed to evaporate as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Zuko said, wondering over to sit down with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like my drawing?” Sokka asked, holding up his paper proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow and took it from his hands. “Uhh...what exactly is it….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's us!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is my hair so tall and….spiky?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because! It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>stylized.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka huffed, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's….wonderful.” Zuko said, eyeing the drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's for you! I even signed it.” Sokka said proudly, pointing to the corner where he had sloppily penned </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Zuko, From Sokka </span>
  </em>
  <span>and drawn a little heart next to their names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him, a strange look in his eye. “It's perfect. Thank you. I really like it,” He said, and all the joking mannerisms seemed to have vanished from his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the others emerged from the kitchen again, carrying trays of food and calling for the table to be cleared and the chaos that was family dinner commenced. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awkward Zuko lol. Also the chapter for tomorrow is going to feature Zuko learning to ice skate lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One Where Zuko Learns to Ice Skate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hakoda unofficially meets Iroh and Zuko learns to ice skate....more or less.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mhmmm. I could stay here forever.” Sokka whispered, head resting against Zuko’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>It was Christmas eve morning and the two boys were laying in Sokka’s sun soaked bed. The previous night Zuko had spent in his own room, but after breakfast he retreated with Sokka claiming they needed to “wrap presents” for tomorrow. This time they had shoved Sokka’s thick wooden dresser in front of the door to prevent unwanted children from trying to come in unannounced. They were now lazing around, shirtless, and taking in the rare moment of peace together. Zuko lay against Sokka’s pillows, his hair loose and spread out against the blue silk of his sheets, his arm wrapped across Sokka’s shoulders and the other one lounging at his side.  Sokka was laying more diagonally across the bed, his head resting against Zuko’s chest, brown hair falling around his face and tickling Zuko’s skin. One arm was curled to his side, fingers intertwined with Zuko’s, and the other was between the two. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm me too.” Zuko said, smiling sleepily and kissing his boyfriend's head. “I feel like it's been really hectic the last few days. It's nice to relax alone with you for a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka smiled and rolled onto his stomach, one arm sliding around Zuko’s waist and resting his chin on Zuko’s chest, blue eyes gazing up at him. Zuko reached down and brushed the hair gently from his face, smiling. “You’re so pretty when you smile.” Sokka sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed slightly and rolled his eyes. “I mean it!” Sokka said, crawling up so their faces were close together. “You’re really beautiful.” His fingers traced along the other’s face gently. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s arm wrapped around Sokka’s waist and he let his head fall back onto the pillow from the craned position it had been in. “You have to say that. You’re my boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> have </em>to say anything.” Sokka rolled his eyes, crawling up more to give him a quick kiss. “But I want to, because it's true. My name is Sokka, I think you're kinda hota and pretty cute too.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko fell silent for a second, then burst out in laughter, making Sokka jump slightly. “That….” He wheezed, “Was the <em> worst </em>thing to ever be said to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy!” Sokka poked his ribs as he laughed. “I am a haiku master! You take that back!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko just continued to laugh. “Well sorrrryyyy Mr. English major for trying to tell you you’re hot in a creative way!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s laughter died down slowly and he was left with a shy smile on his face. “You think I’m hot?” He asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well duh. Why do you think I’m always telling you everything you do turns me on?” Sokka teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a horny 20 year old boy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that too….but you’re pretty nice to look at. And smart, and funny, and almost as devilishly handsome and charming as moi and-” Suddenly Zuko surged forward, flipping Sokka on his back and appearing in a plank type position on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah….wasn’t expecting that….did I mention strong? And a nice body?” Sokka said, running his hands up and Zuko’s torso and resting them on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko lowered himself down slowly so he was pressed against his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Sokka melted into the kiss, not used to someone else being in control for once. “What brought this on?” he whispered as they pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugged and bent his head down to kiss him again, using one of his arms and grab Sokka’s hand and guide it up to his hair. <em> Fuck confident Zuko was so hot. </em>Sokka’s fingers curled in the black mop on top of his head and he gave a little tug as Zuko began trailing kisses down his neck. He cherished rare moments like this where Zuko was actually feeling confident in himself as opposed to the facade he usually dawned to convince everyone he was tough all the time. “Mhmmm Zuko, you’re really good at this.” Sokka hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Zuko’s pace speed up slightly as he spoke and Sokka smirked. <em> Interesting. </em>It seemed Zuko very much liked being praised, even though he would probably never admit it. Now that Sokka thought about it, he probably never got compliments or praise growing up, so it made sense. Zuko always just rolled his eyes or glared at him whenever he tried to say those things, but Sokka was beginning to wonder if that was all part of the shield he created to hide his insecurities and the fact that he didn’t know how to respond to them. “I think I like it when you take charge.” Sokka said, smiling and leaning his head back further. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko kissed up his neck, running his tongue along Sokka’s jaw, then pulled up to gaze at him. “That's because you’re lazy.” Zuko rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Very much so, but also because you look so pretty on top of me.” He said, winking. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko blushed pink and smiled shyly again, then buried his face in Sokka’s neck and made an exasperated sound. Sokka giggled and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close to his chest. “You’re a dork.” Zuko grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka made a mental note to shower his boyfriend with compliments more often. Just then Zuko’s phone started ringing on the side table and he propped himself up on the bed, eyes searching for it. Sokka reached behind him and grabbed it, passing it over but not removing his arm from Zuko’s back. “Facetime from Iroh.” He said, sitting back on his knees and leaving the warmth of Sokka’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hand me my shirt?” Zuko asked, cheeks turning pink and shifting uncomfortably when he realized their half undressed state.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded and complied, then pulled his own shirt over his head and took a seat at his desk. Usually he would just flop down on the bed and cuddle with Zuko; Iroh obviously already knew they were together and didn’t care. (He had been more than happy when Zuko told him and when Sokka had gone back to his apartment the morning after he saw he had a friend request waiting from Iroh on facebook along with an invitation for dinner and pai sho the next night.) However Sokka knew Zuko was still nervous being couply around other people, so he kept a respectful distance while his boyfriend chatted with his uncle.  “Yeah it's going well uncle. Yes Hakoda liked the tea. Umm I’m not sure, I don’t ever really know what's on the agenda.” Zuko smiled as he chatted, then his eyes flitted up to Sokka and he bit his lip as though he was contemplating. “Actually….he’s right here.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko motioned for Sokka to come join him and Sokka beamed as he stood up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed. “Hi Iroh!” he waved. </p><p> </p><p>“Sokka! Hello! How is your family doing? Zuko has been telling me you have quite the household right now!” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughed. “Yes! My cousins are here for Christmas eve. Six kids under the age of thirteen.” </p><p> </p><p>Iroh laughed and shook his head. “Sounds crazy.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing for Christmas?” Sokka asked, suddenly feeling guilty as he realized he had stolen Iroh’s only other household member away. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to the white lotus club! We have quite the festivities planned; wine, beer, plenty of good food, and pai sho of course!” Iroh patted his belly as he mentioned the good food, making Sokka feel better. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing today?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh...I’m not sure.” Zuko looked at Sokka. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re going to give the kids their gifts and then go ice skating! And decorate the cookies Zuko and Gran Gran baked!” </p><p> </p><p>“I have been trying to get Zuko to try ice skating ever since he was a child, I am surprised you convinced him.” Iroh laughed, a twinkle in his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to….” Sokka looked worried for a second. He hadn’t thought that Zuko might not even want to go. </p><p> </p><p>“Its okay, It...it might be fun….as long as you promise not to leave me on the ice!” Zuko glared at him suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise! Pinky promise!” Sokka grinned and held out his pinky and Zuko looked at it for a second, then compiled. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka bounced off his bed and began rummaging in his drawers for a hair tie and other things he needed for the day. Zuko leaned back against his headboard and continued talking. “Yeah...yeah I am having fun. I like Sokka’s family. Hakoda is nice. I think you two might get along well.” He heard Zuko say. </p><p> </p><p>His heart swelled with happiness as he listened. He was so unbelievably glad his dad and Zuko were getting along so well. His family meant everything to him and the fact they were being so accepting and welcoming of Zuko, and Zuko was letting them, (for the most part) made him ecstatic. Just then they heard a banging on the door and the knob started to jiggle. “Sokka? Zuko? Is that Iroh?! Does he have Appa with him?” Aang called out from the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yes! One second Aang.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why can’t your door open? Is there something in front of it?” He continued to jiggle the knob. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka pushed his dresser away and the other boy spilled in, face flushed slightly. “Oh!” </p><p> </p><p>“It was to keep pesky people like <em> you </em>out!” Sokka teased.</p><p> </p><p>Aang didn’t even acknowledge the quip, he just ran over to the bed and jumped on. “Iroh! Is Appa there?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko smiled and gave a small laugh when Aang excitedly grabbed his phone and began chatting to Iroh, asking him all about how his new puppy had been doing. “You seem happy this morning.” Sokka said, coming over to sit back next to his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“I am actually. This has been one of the best winter break’s I've had in awhile.” Zuko blushed slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad.” Sokka said. “I mean, youre talking about the family that created all <em> this </em> ” He motioned to himself. “ <em> Obviously </em>they have to be cool!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes and suddenly Aang jumped up, phone still in hand and began racing out the bedroom door. “I want to show Hakoda and Bato Appa on facetime!” he called, disappearing down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed as he watched the smaller boy run away with his phone and shook his head. “I'll go retrieve it, you stay here and get ready.” Sokka said, standing up. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course” Sokka said, kissing his cheek and running out the door after Aang. </p><p> </p><p>When he got down into the kitchen, Aang was wedged between his dad and Bato, holding Zuko’s phone out for them to see. “Isn’t he getting big!” </p><p> </p><p>Hakoda looked confused for a second. “Oh….. is this your dog?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Zuko was facetiming with his uncle and I thought I would show you Appa!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” He heard Iroh say through the phone, then heard Appa bark. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Iroh right?” Hakoda said, peering at the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“You would be correct sir. You must be Sokka’s father.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you have quite a fine nephew. It's been a pleasure having him at our home.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am glad to hear it. Sokka is always a lovely guest at our apartment, except when he leaves his hair ties around and steals our food!” Iroh chuckled and his dad and bato laughed too. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sokka appeared over the back of the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>He let them chat and look at Appa for a few more minutes until he insisted he had to return Zuko’s phone and began tugging it from their hands. “It’s been nice meeting you unofficially Iroh.” Hakoda said. “We must have dinner next time I am in the city.” </p><p> </p><p>Iroh agreed and Sokka returned the phone to Zuko so he could say goodbye to his Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, everyone piled into Hakoda’s truck and Kyuha’s van and they carted them off to the ice rink in the town for the afternoon. Bato, Hakoda, and Kyuha mainly stuck with the children, leaving Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka to their own means. Kanna had stayed home telling everyone her “brittle bones were too old for ice skating.” they all knew she just wanted some peace and quiet while she started preparing christmas eve dinner. Aang and Katara skated off on their own soon after they put their skates on (Katara was an avid skater and Aang was decent enough). Zuko on the other hand looked very unsure when Sokka handed him the skates.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even stay balanced on these things? It's unnatural.” He said, sliding them on nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“It's easy once you get the hang of it!” Sokka said, lacing up his shoes. “Have you ever been rollerblading or roller skating?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head, experimentally tapping his feet on the ground. “Ozai wasn’t exactly the take your kids to the roller rink and have a pizza and beer kind of father. More of the take your kids to the race track and let them sit in the hot sun while you did business kind of father.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka frowned. “Well it's okay, I’ll teach you.” He reached out to pull his boyfriend to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko wobbled a bit but stayed upright, which was a good sign. He shuffled forward and hesitantly stepped out onto the ice. Sokka could practically feel the anxiety radiating off him and he felt a little twang of guilt. He knew Zuko was only doing this because Sokka asked him too, and normally he would have just given a glare and refused. Zuko wobbled a bit and slid, then grabbed onto the railing looking like he was about to panic. “Hey hey, I’m right behind you it's okay.” Sokka reached out to steady him. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m going to fall.” Zuko frowned, looking down. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay well first tip don’t look at your feet. Look forward and don't try and move your feet at the same time, move them kind of like this.” Sokka demonstrated, skating forward and turning around to face Zuko. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko breathed out and frowned again, but looked up at Sokka and tried to move forward, hand still clutched on the railing. After a few minutes when the initial anxiety and newness had worn off, Sokka coaxed him to let go of the railing and held his hands out in front of him. “If you think you’re going to fall just grab on to me and I’ll steady you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded and slowly began to move forward. “Hey good job! You’re doing it.” </p><p> </p><p>He wobbled slightly when Sokka said this and his hand shot out and grabbed Sokka’s arm with an iron tight grip. Sokka swooped in to steady him with a hand on his waist. “You're okay I got you.” He whispered, seeing the look of fear on the other’s face. </p><p> </p><p>He knew trying new things made Zuko nervous and didn’t want to push him too hard. “How long have you been skating?” Zuko asked, intensely focused on moving his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Since I was born practically, we would come out here all the time in the winter. Last year we came out and even taught Toph to skate! She wasn’t too crazy about it but I think she liked running into people and yelling “hey watch it.”” He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko just nodded and kept moving forward. “Hey Zuko! How's it going?” Aang swirled up next to them and Zuko flinched slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Katara slid up after Aang. “Have you never been skating before?” she asked, tilting her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...no.” Zuko said, and Sokka could tell he was getting annoyed fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh it's easy! You'll love it!” Aang said beaming. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Im not really an <em> ice </em>person.” Zuko grimaced, then started wobbling again. “Sokka!” He called.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka had accidentally moved too far out of his reach and he began to pitch forward. Quickly he swooped in and grabbed Zuko’s arms, keeping him up right. “Don't leave.” Zuko hissed, wrapping his hands around his forearms in an iron grip. </p><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara swirled away after a while and it was just the two of them. Luckily the rink wasn’t super busy. There weren't a lot of people in the town anyways and most people went to the big fancy rink on the other side in the rich neighborhood. After about 20 minutes Zuko was slowly getting the hang of it. He could stay upright for the most part and rarely needed to grab onto Sokka. “See! You’re getting in buddy!” Sokka cheered. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko glared at him but kept his focus on his legs. They skated around for a bit more, and then some of the kids came over to join them. “Cousin Sokka! Will you play a game with us?” Kome asked, swirling around and spinning on the ice. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh..I think I’m going to stay here with Zuko for now….maybe later!” Sokka said </p><p> </p><p>The kids began to protest and Sokka turned around for a second to shake them off, but this only encouraged their protests more. Honna grabbed his arm and began tugging on him, and soon Po came over and started demanding attention. “Sokka watch me! Look what I can do!” He said spinning. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...very cool.” </p><p> </p><p>“No Sokka watch me!” Kome did a twist jump and began spinning as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Sokka watch me! Watch me Sokka!” Soon all the kids began begging for his attention, and among the chorus’s of “Sokka watch me” He must have not heard Zuko calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard a crash nearby and the sound of exposed flesh smacking the ice and he whipped around to see Zuko on the ground. “Zuko!” He shook the kids off and immediately skated over to his boyfriend, helping him up. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko grimaced as he got to his feet and Sokka saw a small scrap across his cheek. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry Zuko I-”<br/><br/></p><p>“It's fine.” Zuko said, wincing as Sokka fussed over his injury. “Ah...i think...if it's alright with you, I might sit down for the rest of the time? I think I’ve had enough skating for the day.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded, feeling guilty, and escorted Zuko back over to the gate where he kicked off his skates on the safety of the bench. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Sokka said, worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sokka go. I'm fine I promise.” Zuko said, giving him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighed and skated off to join his cousins, glancing back over his shoulder as he went. </p><p> </p><p>They skated around for another hour or so, and after a rowdy round of ice tag everyone began to get tired and they went back to the benches to take off their skates. The kids bounced off to get snacks, Hakoda and the other adults went with them, and Aang and Katara went off to start warming up the truck. Sokka looked around as he kicked off one of his skates and began to worry slightly. Zuko hadn’t been on the benches when they came off and there was no sign of him around. Sokka hoped he hadn’t pushed him too far out of his comfort zone. Sokka sighed and bent down to unlace his other skate. “Here” a familiar low voice came suddenly from behind him and he heard something slosh next to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka jumped slightly and looked up to see Zuko, cheeks flushed a bit from the cold, holding a paper cup out towards him. Sokka’s face broke out into a grin when he saw him and he took the cup gratefully. “I was worried you ran away for a second!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugged and sat down next to him, taking a sip of his drink which Sokka could tell was tea from the small tag sticking out attached to a string (Shocker). “I thought about it. But then I realized you were my only way back out of this town.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sokka said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Oh!” he realized Zuko was joking when he saw the ever so slight upward curl of his mouth and then he sighed and elbowed him. “Hey you had me worried mister.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed slightly and shook his head. “No I just went to get you something to drink.” His head tilted to the cup. “I thought you might want something hot after being on the ice.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded enthusiastically and took a long drink from the cup. “Oh my god, this is so fucking good.” He said, taking another long gulp. </p><p> </p><p>“I filled it half with hot chocolate and half with coffee.” Zuko shrugged, taking another sip of his tea. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Sokka sighed, kissing him on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s cheeks flushed pink and he gave a small smile, trying to hide it behind his hair. “Sokka, Zuko, ready to go?” Hakoda waved from up by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Sokka asked, throwing his skates over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god yes.” Zuko said, making Sokka snorted with laughter. </p><p> </p><p>The two hurried up to join the rest outside and soon they were on their way back to the house. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awkward Zuko on ice lol. Hope you guys are all having a good weekend!! &lt;3 Also, I was making random playlists this weekend and the song Boys Will be Bugs by Cavetown came on and it gives me big Zuko vibes. So if you haven't listened to that song I recommend :D  What songs do you guys listen to that give you ATLA vibes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of Christmas eve had gone by quickly. Everyone had devoured Christmas eve dinner when they got back from skating and the cousins ripped off their gifts with shouts of glee and excitement. Soon it was time for Kyuha and the kids to head back to their own home and the rest of the Kyasho household had gone to bed early that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” Sokka mumbled, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gone to separate bedrooms at night, but around 5am Zuko had snuck into Sokka’s room and crawled into bed with him. Sokka was beginning to get the impression that Zuko was a bit of a cuddle whore. “Morning.” Zuko responded, rolling over and shoving his cold nose into the warmth of Sokka’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas” Sokka whispered, kissing his forehead sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” Zuko whispered, snuggling close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!!! Zuko!!! WAKE UP!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!” Aang’s voice pierced through the early morning air making both the boys groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love him to death but is he never not energetic?” Sokka chuckled, pulling his boyfriend in for one last hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed against his neck and shook his head. “I guess we better get up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of cuddling and soft, gentle kisses the boys dragged themselves out of bed and shuffled to the door. As they emerged, Sokka spied his dad’s door open at the other end and Hakoda stepped out, then spied the two boys obviously coming out from Sokka’s room together and immediately retreated back into his own room, shutting the door. A few seconds later after Sokka’s door swung shut Hakoda emerged again smiling. “Good morning boys! I thought I heard two doors opening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah, we both got up at the same time it seems.” Zuko said, nodding and shifting on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shot his dad a grateful smile as Zuko turned around to go down the stairs and his dad nodded back. He appreciated that even though Hakoda obviously knew the boys were sleeping in the same room, he recognized Zuko was not ready for anyone to know and he continued the charade of ignorance to the boys relationship. For Zuko’s sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas!!” Aang shouted, bouncing around as the others came downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Aang! Sis.” Sokka said, swinging his arm around Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka get off!” She laughed, pushing him away. “Merry Christmas Zuko! Dad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and hugged their dad. Sokka noticed that the tree in the living room was full of presents. When Katara and Sokka were little their parents had always waited until they had gone to bed to fill the tree with gifts, claiming Santa had come. When Kya had died Hakoda had continued the tradition long after his kids were too old to believe in Santa. Sokka thought his dad must enjoy reminiscing about the years of spending christmas eve with his wife while he filled the tree and that's why he still insisted on carrying on the tradition. “No presents! First breakfast!” Kanna called, emerging from the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and a wooden spoon in her hand. “Zuko, would you like to make the scones?” She asked, eyeing him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked shocked and stared at her for a second. “Is that a yes….?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh..yes! Yes of course!” He hurried into the kitchen after her and Sokka grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad gran gran approved of the other boy. The others all set the table and chatted about various things as the other two cooked in the kitchen and about 40 minutes later breakfast was ready. “These scones are excellent, Zuko.” Bato said, taking a bite of the pastry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they're so good! You guys should start selling them at the cafe!” Aang agreed, shoveling food into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're decent.” Katara said as she picked out the cranberries. However her slight smile let Zuko know she was just teasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to eat and chat and after the dishes were all cleaned up and put away they gathered in the living room around the tree. Zuko sat nervously next to Sokka, fidgeting a bit with the hem of his hoodie. Katara began passing out gifts and Zuko was shocked when she thrust a package wrapped in gold paper into his hands. “We picked some things out for you Zuko when we went to town, I hope you like them. I wasn’t entirely sure what things you like so I had to guess a bit.” Hakoda said, looking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...thank you...I'm sure they'll all be perfect.” He said, unsure of how to react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned at his dad as they all began tearing into their gifts. Katara had gotten a package of new hairclips, Aang got a toy and some treats of Appa, and Sokka got a new blue hoodie. “What did you get?” Sokka said, peering over at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled back the paper gently to reveal a pair of red mittens. “Ah, Sokka said you don’t have any propper cold weather gear and that you always wear red or black...I hope they work.” Hakoda said, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes! They’re great….um...thank you!” Zuko said, turning the mittens over in his hand. He wasn’t used to getting gifts, especially from adults he didn’t know very well so he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara handed out some more gifts and they all began tearing into the rest of the pile. In the end, Aang ended up with lots of new puppy items and some vegetarian snacks along with a new wildlife field guide, Katara got a few new clothes and some books about various water things, along with a new pair of earrings from Aang, Sokka got lots of random trinkets and a few contraptions his dad had whipped up in his shed, and Zuko had even received a decent amount of gifts from the family. Hakoda had bought him a hat to match the mittens as well as a sweatshirt from Bato. Katara and Aang had also given him some japanese candy and a card game to bring over for game night. Kanna had even gone out and bought a few kitchen things for Zuko “to continue his training” she said, laughing. Sokka’s gift to him lay hidden upstairs still. He didn’t think Zuko would appreciate being given a more….relationship-y type gift in front of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the present giving had finished and the wrapping paper had been cleaned, the group split off into various directions until dinner. Hakoda had gone out to his shed to try a new drill Sokka had given him (after telling Zuko multiple times he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to pay him back for the presents and that Christmas is a time for giving to everyone). Bato had gone to his room (which was technically a guest room but Bato stayed there so often it was basically his room by now), Katara and Aang had gone outside to make snowmen and try out their new snowshoes, and Kanna had gone into the kitchen to start dinner. “Come with me.” Sokka whispered to Zuko, tugging on his shirtsleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko followed him upstairs and when they got into Sokka’s room, he pushed the door shut. “What's going on?” Zuko asked, looking at him suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you.” Sokka said, rummaging in his dresser. “I didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone because, well….here” He thrust a poorly wrapped gift into Zuko’s hands and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned it over, examining the package. “You didn't have to get me anything, especially after how kind and generous you and your family have been to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just accept the damn gift!” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko carefully slid open the package and pulled out the item inside. He looked up at Sokka quizzically. “It's a little toiletry bag. I thought...well...maybe...if you wanted to….you could spend the night at my apartment a few times? And it might be nice to have some of your things like a toothbrush or stuff like that with you...so….I thought...maybe…..it would be useful. I mean, only if you wanted to stay obviously.” Sokka said, babbling nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko crossed the room swiftly and pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. “It's wonderful, thank you. And I would love to stay the night….ah….with you….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, nuzzling his nose into his stomach and sighing. “Okay good. I’m going to miss not being just one door away from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Zuko said, running his fingers through Sokka’s hair. “I uh...I actually have something for you too….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled back and looked up curiously, chin resting on his abdomen. “Oh? I thought you were my gift.” He smirked, giving Zuko’s ass a small squeeze which made him blush and glare down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're an idiot.” He said, but laughed nonetheless. “And no, come with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Sokka’s hand and led him to his room, placing the toiletry bag in with his stuff as they entered. Zuko retrieved a small skinny package from his bag then turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh fancy wrapping.” Sokka said, reaching out to take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not here.” Zuko said, “Outside” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised his eyebrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Outside? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko led him down the stairs and out into the backyard in the snow and out of sight of the house, then turned around. He took a deep breath and held it out to Sokka. “I….I don’t know if it's very good….I looked around a lot to find one so I hope it's okay…” he said nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took the present and excitedly tore away the nice blue paper to reveal a fancy box. “This packaging is so classy, I feel like I’m unwrapping a high society invitation or - A BOOMERANG!!!!” Sokka shouted gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box was a light blue boomerang with white sides and two holes punched through the metal at the top. Sokka threw his arms around Zuko’s neck and planted a very strong and passionate kiss on his lips, causing Zuko to stagger back slightly under the weight. “Im...I'm glad you like it?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I LOVE IT!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!!” He said, still shouting with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Aang told me actually.” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just grinned and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. “Thank youuuu! Seriously best boyfriend EVER!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour or so consisted of Sokka throwing the boomerang around from different angles and excitedly bouncing about. Zuko even helped him build a few small snowmen to decapitate with it. The two stayed in the snow for a while, until finally Zuko began to get cold and dragged Sokka and his boomerang back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the light outside grew dimmer, the others began to reconvene back in the living room. Zuko left after a bit to help Kanna with Christmas dinner, and the rest pulled out some games and began playing while various Christmas movies played in the background. Soon dinner was ready and they began to feast. After dinner the kids cleaned up in the kitchen and all the adults went into the livingroom to relax. When the dishes were done everyone went out to the fireplace and settled around. Hakoda began passing around drinks, which Zuko quickly refused, causing Aang, Katara, and Sokka to laugh, all recalling the wine incident from a few months prior. “Cheers, to a successful Christmas!” Bato said, raising his glass. “Here's to good food, good fortune, a new year, and new friends.” He said, smiling at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and looked away, but felt a swell inside his heart. He had quite enjoyed his time with Sokka’s family and was a little sad it was coming to an end soon. This had been unlike any Christmas he had ever experienced. They all clinked their glasses and broke into chatter. “I hope our family’s craziness hasn’t scared you too much that you don’t want to come back next year Zuko.” Hakoda said, smiling next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean….I’m invited back?” He asked, hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It's been a pleasure having you here. Sokka has always been a cheerful kid, but….I can see how much happier he is when you’re around. I just wish his mother had been here to meet you. Kya would have loved you.” Hakoda said, smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt his heart swell with happiness at that statement, and he looked around the room and smiled, hoping that his future Christmases would be spent in the warmth and happiness of the Kyasho household.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(A little bonus flashforward to 10 years later for ya’ll) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excitement bubbled up in Zuko’s chest as their car pulled into the driveway of the Kyasho household. Aang and Katara’s car was already parked alongside the driveway and Zuko could see the carseat and dog kennel in the back, signalling their new baby and Appa had accompanied them. “We’re here!” Sokka said, leaping out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko climbed out and shut the door, walking towards the porch with his hand in Sokka’s. This was Zuko’s tenth year spending Christmas in Alaska, and every year was better than the last. “My sons!” Hakoda called as they swung open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empty wine bottles scattered about indicated there was quite a bit of merriment already going on in the house. Hakoda greeted them both with a bone crushing hug and offered a glass of wine to Sokka and a glass of champagne to Zuko. “How have you been Hakoda?” He asked, accepting the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just grand! Getting acquainted with my new grandson! That is, if your uncle ever lets me have him back!” He gave a loud boisterous laugh and Zuko spied Iroh a little ways away, cradling Katara and Aang’s new child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nephew!” He called, waving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few years after Zuko and Sokka had begun dating, Iroh had accompanied them for Christmas one year and he and Hakoda had become fast friends. Ever since then he had come to every holiday at the Kyasho household. “Sokka! Zuko!” Katara rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis! How's life as a mother?” Sokka laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausting. Bumi cried all plane ride.” She sighed, but she had a smile on her face as she went over to take the child from Iroh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! You made it!” Aang came down the stairs soon after and greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aang!” Zuko waved. “I better go say hi to Kanna and see what I need to do for dinner.” He whispered to his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Zuko made his way to the kitchen. “Ah, I see my city boy grandson has arrived!” She said as she heard the door swing open and Zuko shuffle in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas to you too.” He mused, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing an apron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two busied themselves with dinner and soon they were all gathered around the table once more. Zuko grinned as people began to serve their food. He used to hate Christmas with all his heart, but over the past few years it had become his favorite holiday. The holidays with his old family had been a grim affair, nothing like this at all. But now, with Sokka’s family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>new family, there was nothing but cheer and excitement in the air. “I’d like to propose a toast,” Hakoda said, standing up. “Here’s to our little family, those related by blood, and those who simply wormed their way in and never left.” He chuckled, smiling at Aang, Iroh, and Zuko. “I love you all very much. And here’s to the new addition!!” He cheered, proudly looking down at his new grandson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised their glass and clinked them together and broke into an excited chatter. “Zuko,” Hakoda said, slicing up his meat. “Can you believe it's been ten years since Sokka brought you home with him for the first time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and shook his head. “10 years, wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I always knew. I just had this feeling the first time we met and the first time I saw how happy you and Sokka made each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew what?” Zuko asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That someday soon I would be getting you as a son in law.” He smiled. “I’m glad my instincts were right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and looked around the room at all the people he loved, eyes lingering on his husband across the table who had his head thrown back in laughter at something Bato said.   “Me too.” He replied. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Christmas kidz. Thanks for everyones songs on the previous chapter! I listened to them all :) Obsesseeeed. Also, I wrote a little Zukka one shot this morning that takes place in the canon universe if anyones interested. Its on my profile called "From Behind Closed Doors" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The One Where Haru Won't Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the gang returns from Alaska and Haru unwittingly causes a fight between Sokka and Zuko</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days went by too fast and soon Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Katara were piled in the back of Hakoda’s truck as it trundled off to the airport. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, soft streams of winter light bouncing off the snow piles as the car whizzed down the highway. Katara was dozing off in the front seat next to her dad, Aang had his headphones in and was listening to an audiobook, and Sokka had fallen asleep the minute they got in the car. His head had fallen onto Zuko’s shoulder and he was subconsciously snuggling against his side. His mouth hung open and he was snoring softly. Zuko sighed and looked down at his drooling boyfriend and smiled. Slowly his fingers slipped into Sokka’s hand and reflexively the other boy's fingers closed around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun fully rose above the horizon and the last vestiges of dawn vanished, the truck rolled to a stop outside the Juneau airport. “Alright kids, we’re here.” Hakoda said, climbing out of the truck to grab their bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Sokka a gentle shake which caused him to snort slightly and jump up. “Huh? Wha…..are we back at school?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and peering out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even gotten on the plane.” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sokka slumped back in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we gotta go through security.” He tugged his hand and Sokka slowly clambered down from the truck and grabbed his bag, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you kids behave. Study hard, and no fighting.” Hakoda ruffled his kids hair and they both pulled away, but smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay one last hug.” Hakoda said, smiling and pulling his kids in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next he turned to Aang and handed him his bag. “Thanks for everything Hakoda!” Aang said, hugging him and beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem kid. You keep that little dog of yours out of trouble okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded and Hakoda turned to look at Zuko, who shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Uh….thank you...for having me in your home sir.” Zuko said, holding his hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda looked at him for a second, then grinned and pulled him in for a hug. Zuko wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him that wasn’t Sokka, so he just left them loose at his sides awkwardly. Hakoda patted him on the back and released him. “I’ll be in town in a few weeks for a conference, tell that uncle of yours I would like to take both of you out for dinner!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...will do.” Zuko said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda waved goodbye and gave both his kids one last hug before getting back in the truck and disappearing back down the road. The rest of them trudged into the airport and as soon as they went through security Sokka split in search of coffee. The other three found their gate and settled in. The flight didn’t start boarding for another hour. “Zuko, are you staying at our place tonight?” Katara asked politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up, turning red. “Uh...why...why would I be staying there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few of our other friends are coming over for a little hang out, I thought you might want to join. They’ll be some drinks and stuff so it might be easier for you to just sleep over.” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...uh….sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Toph and Suki are already back so they're going shopping today! We’re going to make breakfast tomorrow.” Aang said. “I can go back with you in the morning and get Appa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to sleep in Sokka’s room.” Katara said, nonchalantly. “Haru will probably sleep on the couch, or Toph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly but was glad he wouldn’t need an excuse to sleep with Sokka. He was looking forward to being back even if he would miss Alaska a lot. Sokka’s room had a lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 5 minutes before boarding, Sokka returned and was practically vibrating when he did. “Hey Zuko! Hey sis! Hey Aang! How's it going? Have we boarded yet? Oh hey did I tell you I saw a dog that looks like Appa! Oh wait, what boarding class are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka….how much coffee did you have?” Katara asked, eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only two!” Sokka said, holding up a medium sized cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara took the cup and turned it over. “Sokka this has SIX espresso shots in it! And you’re basically finished with this one!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged and snatched the cup back and went to go sit with Zuko. “Hey Zuko! How's it going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...good,.....” Zuko noticed his leg had started to bounce up and down and was increasing in speed. “You know the flight is like 11 hours long right? You’re going to crash really hard if you keep drinking that….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shook his head and downed the rest. “Problem solved!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not….not really….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka continued to ignore him and just babble on about whatever came into his head and Zuko sighed, leaning back. He scanned the other passengers as his boyfriend chattered on and he noticed a familiar blond head among them. Yzuke and her friend were standing a little ways away chatting. As he watched them, her head turned and she spied the two boys sitting together. Her friend nudged her and whispered a question, the other girl shook her head and sighed, turning away. Zuko grinned to himself and scooted a bit closer to Sokka, who was now telling everyone about his favorite flavor of kitkat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 5 minutes the group was allowed to board and they piled onto the plane. This time Sokka and Zuko were sitting in the middle of the plane next to a 30 year old woman with a bob cut. Zuko slid into the window seat and Sokka stumbled over her to the middle. He continued to chatter nonstop for the first 4 hours of the flight, then right around hour 5 the crash came and he was asleep by hour 6. His head slipped off the seatrest and landed on Zuko’s shoulder again. He noticed Sokka began to shiver after a bit and slid his arm around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer to his side to warm him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That your boyfriend?” The woman said, popping her headphones out as the snack cart came along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly. “Uh….yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and looked down at the snoring Sokka. “You two are so cute together. How long have you been a couple?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...only a month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I've been with my wife for 9 years now. You folks from Alaska?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. “Well, he is. I was just visiting his family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a pin?” She asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out a small rainbow pin flag. “I work at the LGBT resource center in Anchorage. I’m headed to a conference so I have a shit ton of these little things to get rid of.” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….okay.” Zuko said, allowing the pin to be dropped into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name's Allison by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Zuko….and this is Sokka.” He motioned to the sleeping boy now curled into his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” She said, smiling and popping her earbuds back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and turned the little pin over in his fingers. He reached into his bag and pulled out a gift Hakoda had given him right before they left. It was a small framed photo of Sokka and Zuko. Bato had snapped it while ice skating and Hakoda had printed it out for them as a reminder of his first time skating. The photo showed Sokka in front of Zuko, arms outstretched, one wrapped around his waist and the other holding his hand as he steadied him. Sokka’s face was lit up with laughter and Zuko was smiling also, which was rare. Zuko smiled again as he looked at the photo, and carefully slid the little rainbow ribbon into the lower corner of the frame and slipped it back in his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka slept the rest of the flight and around hour 8 Zuko also slipped into sleep for a bit. Finally around 7pm they landed at the airport and made it out into the street. Zuko shivered slightly and Sokka peeled off his coat, handing it to him. The bus ride was ladened with kids returning for the new year and finally around 8pm they got back to the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!! The northern travelers return!” Suki cheered as they entered the room, shaking off cold hats and coats and kicking their shoes off on the rug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suki!” Sokka called, hugging her then turning to Toph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t fall off a glacier.” She said, sniffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too Toph.” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy!” Haru appeared from the kitchen along with his roommate Lehe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru!” he called going over to give his friend a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want a drink?” Haru asked, popping a beer open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll drop my stuff in my room first!” Sokka said, looking to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted uncomfortable and then followed him into the room. He was only just getting comfortable with the gang and now he had to socialize with at least 4 more people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they emerged a few minutes later, Sokka made his way over to Haru and grabbed a drink from the fridge. “How was your christmas dude?” He asked, leaning against the side of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! My aunt brought this dope candy stuff from China and we went skiing in the mountains. How bout you? Did...you bring your project partner with you to Alaska?” Haru asked, eyes flitting to Zuko who was sitting uncomfortably in an armchair in the living room, not participating in the conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sokka laughed. “Zuko? Yeah! We’re friends now. I broke down that icy exterior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru raised his eyebrows but nodded. “We’re gonna play waterfall, you in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and they grabbed a cheap beer to play with and a deck of cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered about the table and unfortunately Teo, one of Aang’s friends, pulled his wheelchair up next to the chair Zuko was in so Sokka ended up practically on the other side of the room from him. They set up the game and began playing, and soon people began to get a little tipsy. “7 of hearts! Anyone with brown eyes drink!” Katara called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brown eyed people in the room groaned and took a swig and Sokka laughed. “Alright, we need to talk about new years! Are you coming out with us again Sokka?” Haru asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a long draft from his beer and shrugged, eyes darting to Zuko who was looking very uncomfortable next to Teo. He felt a little tug of guilt for abandoning him over there on his own, but it would be weird now to get up and change places. Suki caught his eye as he turned away and raised her eyebrows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whats wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mouthed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes darted back over to Zuko sitting stiffly in the chair and he frowned at her. She nodded and smiled, then turned back to Pemeng, another one of their more outer circle friends. “Ugh you guys are so mean!” She laughed loudly as they teased her about some girl in the martial arts club. “I’m not going to sit with you anymore.” She glared at them and got up, moving to the opposite side of the sitting area. “I’m going to sit with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko </span>
  </em>
  <span>because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's </span>
  </em>
  <span>not annoying.” She shot them another glare then placed herself on the floor in front of Zuko’s chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, you still have to tell me all about Alaska Zuko, what did you think of Hakoda?” She asked, leaning against his leg and shuffling the cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to perk up a bit at the fact someone he was more comfortable with was around and slowly he began to talk to Suki. As he talked, her eyes came back to meet Sokka’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mouthed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and went back to the cards. The night continued and people began to drink more. “So you never gave me an answer Sokka!” Haru said, finishing his drink. “New years, we going out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..sure….” Sokka said, glancing at Zuko who was not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice! Man it's been forever since we went out together. We gotta get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>laid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear it's been like months since I heard about one of your hookups. You don't secretly have some little girlfriend do you?” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka grimaced, trying to figure out how to evade this conversation. Zuko was still not looking at him. “Uh...no….no secret girlfriend.” He chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically not a lie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. Zuko was not a girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright it's decided, Operation get Sokka laid commences on New Years Eve!” Haru shouted, raising his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others laughed and did the same. Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph all raised their glass as well, but looked nervously between him and Zuko. The latter had most definitely heard the conversation this time and was now looking at Sokka with narrowed eyes, arms crossed across his chest. Sokka felt a wave of nerves flood over him, but at the same time, he couldn't think of a way to end this conversation without outing Zuko and their relationship. “So, any hookups I missed hearing about last semester? You always have some interesting party stories.” Haru asked, leaning back on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...nope….not last semester.” Sokka said, fully aware of Zuko still burning holes into his skull with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. We gotta break your dry spell! What was the name of that girl you slept with last New years? The blonde girl with the perfect ass?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up shut up shut up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka internally begged. “Uh...I...forgot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot?” Haru snorted. “You only bragged about it for like a week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed nervously and his eyes darted over to Zuko, who’s fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Uh….yeah….well….what about you? Anything interesting happening in your love life man?” Sokka said, trying to steer the conversation away from this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know I’ll bring my friend Caitlyn. She’s perfect for you. English major but kinda dumb so she’ll laugh at all your horrible haiku’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled nervously again. “Uh...maybe…” he said weakly, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to Katara and she just shook her head and turned away. He looked over at Zuko who was now staring blankly into space, arms tight across his chest, jaw clenched and scowl prominently slapped across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah he was definitely in the doghouse tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka managed to finally steer the conversation away from his love life and the party continued for another hour or so. Finally people began to disperse to various bedrooms and Sokka got up and stretched. “Man I'm beat, gonna turn in, night everyone!” He looked to Zuko who didn’t make eye contact with him, just got up and stalked to his room, slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki winced as the door crashed shut. “Good luck.” She whispered, disappearing into her room. Sokka grimaced at her and made his way to his bedroom, full of dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door Zuko was sitting in the dark, arms folded across his chest, back pressed against his headboard. “Ah….hey…” Sokka said, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't</span>
  <em>
    <span> hey </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Zuko...I’m sorry Haru was going on about that….I didn’t really know what to say.” Sokka set his drink down and walked over to his bed, sitting down and trying to lay a hand on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jerked away and scooted to the other side of the bed, still not looking at him. “So...I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>english </span>
  </em>
  <span>majors are your type. Glad I could be another trophy on your wall.” He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko….that's just a coincidence. Obviously I'm not going to sleep with her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” He snorted aggressively. “I guess I should be honored to be one of your conquests.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka glared at him. “Hey, it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault I couldn’t tell people about you and end it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s head shot up and his eyes looked like they were on fire and Sokka immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. “Oh this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my fault?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh okay.” He laughed viciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I meant….I just...I just mean…..well….” he struggled for the right words to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you mean? Tell me, how long is it going to take before you get tired of me and go back to chasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb </span>
  </em>
  <span>english major girls.” He spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed red, anger suddenly bubbling up in him. “Hey!” He snapped. “What else was I supposed to say? You don't want anyone to know about us! I was just trying to give you what you wanted!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted?” Zuko stood up suddenly, fists clenched at his side. “What I want is someone who doesnt make plans to fuck another person right in front of me while simultaneously abandoning me the entire night with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was mad now. “Suki was just trying to be your friend! And I wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>making plans! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why are you being such an ass!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the</span>
  </em>
  <span> one being an ass here?” Zuko shouted. He was full on rage mode now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sokka shouted back. “A colossal FUCKING ass!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not that one flirting with random girls from airports and talking about all my conquests!” Zuko yelled, furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER!” Sokka screamed, losing his temper. “And for the LAST TIME I only talked about that because YOU’RE the one who wants to keep our relationship a SECRET!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well maybe there won’t BE a relationship to keep secret </span>
  <em>
    <span>anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko yelled, yanking Sokka’s door open and storming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great just RUN AWAY from your problems like you ALWAYS DO.” Sokka screamed after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>As Zuko’s footsteps faded away into the hallway outside, Sokka sunk back onto his bed, face in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck am I going to do now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bum bum BUMMMM. DRAMA. (Dont worry I'll write extra fluff to make up for this!) Next chapter is already finished and will be up tomorrow :) Also I've been on a zukka one shot kick (I posted another one today if yall wanna check it out called Boys just Being Dudes) So if yall have any ideas for oneshots let me know I might write some more. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One Where Zuko Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which an awkward Zuko buys his boyfriend flowers and a new friendship is formed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting this early bc I feel bad about ending the last chapter with angst lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Zuko got home that night he was still in full rage mode. Aggressively he jammed his keys into the front door and kicked it shut as he burst in, storming into his room. When he reached his bedroom he slammed the door shut with so much force the photo on the wall next to it fell to the ground, causing the glass to shatter and the shards to spill out over the carpet. “ARGHHH!” He yelled, kicking his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This only made his foot hurt and made him more angry. He fisted his hands in his hair and began to pace back and forth. As he did so, his foot stepped in the shattered glass and he screamed again, throwing a fist against the wall in pain. “Zuko? Zuko are you alright?” He heard Iroh’s voice outside his door and he groaned, flopping back onto his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away Uncle!” He shouted, rubbing his hands over his face then throwing them aggressively back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest heaved as his breaths came in uncontrollable bursts and slowly he began to come down from his rage fueled mindset. The reality of what he had just done began to sink it. “Zuko?” Iroh called again from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go. AWAY!” He snarled, turning over on his side and curling into himself as he thought about the hurt look on Sokka’s face when he had screamed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen that face before. It was the same face his mother had made whenever Ozai had come home in a fit of anger and started yelling at her. Scared, hurt, confused. He had never wanted to make anyone make that face. And now he just did, and Sokka would probably never speak to him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door knob to his room jiggled again and this time his door swung open and his uncle stepped inside. “I thought you were staying over at Sokka’s apartment Nephew.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm not anymore.” he growled, turning his face away so his uncle couldn’t see the tears starting to stain his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked quietly, sitting down on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just made an angry noise and refused to turn around. He had always been afraid that someday he would end up exactly like his father, and now it was coming true. All Sokka had been trying to do was protect him and he had screamed in his face and blamed everything on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen with Sokka?” Iroh asked gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Zuko sat up and buried his face in his hands. “I screwed up Uncle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im sure Sokka will understand whatever it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. “No. He...he was just trying to protect me….and….and” his voice hiccuped slightly. “I was being just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't understand I just...just get so angry and don’t know what to do.” he yelled, the rage starting to return, but this time directed at himself. “I'm sorry. I know you tried to raise me differently but...I guess you can’t fight genetics.” he spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh sat there in silence for a moment, hand placed on his nephew’s shoulder. “You know...the one thing your father could never do…..even when we were children?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t respond, just shook his head and rocked forward, hands grabbing at his hair in anger. “Admit he was wrong.” Iroh said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing like your father Zuko. Even if you sometimes get mad. Sokka will understand. He cares deeply for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and ran his fingers over his face again. “I think I need to apologize.” he said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled softly and nodded. “Tomorrow. You should get some sleep tonight. Let him cool off, and yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and took a deep breath. “Thank you….uncle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Sokka woke up around 11am, looked at the time, groaned, and went back to sleep. He didn’t want to think about Zuko at all that day. He didn’t want to think about his stupid outrageous anger and his dumb accusations and his stupid hurt face when he had listened to Haru talking about Sokka’s love life. He just wanted to go back to sleep and vanish into thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up again around 1pm and rolled out of bed only because his stomach was demanding food. He shuffled into the kitchen and saw Suki and Katara there eating lunch. They both looked at him with a nervous expression that let him know they had heard the tail end of the fight between him and Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and opted for coffee over food. He had no energy to make anything anyways. “Uh so….how….how did you sleep….?” Suki said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that he could tell they were walking on eggshells. “Shitty.” He grumbled, tossing back the cold coffee in one gulp and pouring another mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We uh...we heard Zuko leave last night.” She said carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you heard he’s not coming back.” Sokka said dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Suki exchanged nervous glances. “Oh Sokka this is stupid. We know you guys are together, what happened? Was this because of what Haru said last night?” Katara said exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scowled at her as he drained his second cup of coffee and didn’t answer. Just then there came a tentative knock on the door and Sokka winced. He had a pounding headache from the yelling and a bit of jet lag as well. “I'll get it.” Suki said, moving to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned and buried his head in his arms on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Way to fuck this up idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, picturing Zuko’s enraged face as he slammed the door on his way out last night. He heard murmured voices at the door and then Suki appeared by his elbow. “uh...Sokka….someone’s here to see you….” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned again and looked up. “Zuko?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend, or...ex-boyfriend….he wasn’t entirely sure now, was standing awkwardly in the door frame holding a bouquet of flowers. “Um….hi.” He said with wide, nervous eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki and Katara exchanged looks behind Sokka. “Oh uh...Suki….we….we forgot to...ah...fix the tap….in the bathroom….we should go do that.” Katara said, shuffling sideways awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Uh...lets do that now.” Suki glanced at Sokka one more time and the two girls disappeared from the kitchen leaving Zuko standing in the doorway and Sokka at the table staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here.” Sokka sighed. He still wasn’t sure if he was mad at Zuko, mad at himself, or both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh….I came….to apologize?” Zuko said, wincing slightly. “Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged and Zuko stepped inside, but only a few feet. “Um….these are for you.” He thrust the flowers away from him, holding them towards Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised his eyebrows and after a second he stood up and took them from him silently. “I uh...I understand if you….you don’t want to see me anymore.” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck like he often did when he was uncomfortable. “I just….I’m really sorry Sokka. This is….just really hard for me and I was….was taking it out on you. Im sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath and continued. “I think….I was afraid….that if people knew….it would just become too real. But….but I want it to be real. I want….to be your boyfriend and to hold your hand and not have to have an excuse to stay overnight with you and to...to kiss you whenever I want….” His face turned pink at the last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I was also feeling….insecure. Because….well….you’re so much more experienced at everything than me and...you might realize it and not want me anymore. So….I’m sorry. I let my anger issues and fears get away from me. You don't have to take me back….I just….wanted to apologize.” He looked down sadly at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him for a second, arms crossed. Then slowly he unfurled his limbs and walked over to the other and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face against his neck. “You’re such a pain sometimes.” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked shocked and unsure of what to do. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around Sokka as well. “Does….does this mean…..you forgive me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He sighed. “And I should apologize too for handling it like an idiot and abandoning you last night. And Zuko...you know you’re not just some random hook up to me right? You never were and never will be. And I don’t care that you don't have experience with a real relationship, I only care about you. ” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Zuko whispered, hugging him closer, unsure of what else to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled back slightly after a few moments and bit his lip, looking into Zuko’s eyes. “You know...there is one benefit to having a big fight.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a confused look. “You get...to….hug? What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and shook his head. “No dork. Makeup sex. Or….in this case...make up….making out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….oh!” Zuko said, realizing what he was implying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo….do you wanna kiss and make up?” Sokka smirked, hands dropping lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and pressed an innocent kiss against his lips. “There's nothing I want more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom. As soon as the door swung shut he shoved him against it and began kissing him fervently. Zuko wrapped his arms around his neck and let his hands fist in his hair, pressing his back against the door. “I know it's been less than 24 hours but I missed you so much.” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and coming back to kiss along his bare collarbone. “Desperate much?” He teased, letting his tongue run across his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a soft noise and threw his head back against the door. “Im...Im not the….t-the one…..ripping my clothes off” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and pulled him forwards, fingers looping into the waistband of his jeans. “Okay you got me, now take these off.” He tugged at his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and unbuttoned his jeans, stepping out of them. As he did that, Sokka grabbed him under his thighs and hoisted him up so his legs were wrapped around his hips and guided them towards his bed. He flung the other down unceremoniously on the mattress then quickly pulled off his own shirt and jeans so both were stripped down to their underwear. Sokka then jumped on the bed, straddling Zuko’s hips with his knees and sinking down into a plank position on top of him. “Someone's enthusiastic” Zuko chuckled as Sokka began to kiss and suck the skin along his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to make up for lost time.” he whispered, breath ghosting along his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands began to wander down towards his waist, and lips trailed down his chest heading in the same direction. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Zuko, a slightly confused expression crossed his face. “W-what?” Zuko asked, squirming under the sudden lack of contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just realized I don’t know how far is too far.” Sokka said, looking down at his hands which were now placed along this waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….just….keep going, I’ll tell you to stop when it's too far.” He said after a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you.” Sokka looked concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head up and down vigorously and pushed down on his shoulders slightly. Sokka took that as a keep going sign and continued his tirade of kisses along his torso. After a few minutes his hands slipped lower and one settled along his hip and the other moved down and settled on his inner thigh. His mouth moved along further, nipping slightly as he reached his hip bone. Sokka noted he received an especially positive reaction from that particular spot and smirked against his skin. His lips traveled further down and as he ran his tongue along the waistband of his boxers he felt Zuko’s demeanor change slightly and the hand that had previously been laying loosely on his shoulder tightened. Sokka stopped immediately and snapped his head up, looking towards Zuko’s face. “Too far?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought for a moment, then gave a shy nod. Sokka smiled and climbed back up the bed so they were face to face again and he pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “Sorry.” Zuko whispered, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize for setting boundaries silly.” Sokka whispered gently peppering his face with kisses. “I want you to feel safe and comfortable always. As long you're with me I don't care what we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist, flipping them over so they were both laying on their side. “Sap.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “Sorry for caring about my boyfriend.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. “Can we cuddle for a bit?” He whispered, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” Now it was Sokka’s turn to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped Zuko over so his back was pressed against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, nestling his face into the crook of Zuko’s neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….that's not going to go away for a bit...sorry.” He chuckled as Zuko shifted slightly in his arms. “Here I can move back a bit…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that's okay.” Zuko said quickly. “I just ah….feel bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dont.” Sokka said, shaking his head so his hair fell down from behind his ears and ticked the other boys shoulders. “It would happen if we were just cuddling anyways. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko tea worker, You have a very great ass, It is pretty hot” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko threw his elbow back into Sokka’s stomach as he finished his haiku and groaned. “If you write one more stupid poem I’m going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just laughed and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. “You love it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime while cuddling he must have drifted off, because Sokka woke up about an hour later and the sun had already begun to set outside. He yawned and looked down at the boy curled up against his chest wrapped in his arms. “You’re awake.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long was I asleep for?” Sokka yawned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About an hour.” Zuko said, nuzzling his face back under Sokka’s chin. “Ive been thinking.” He said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm.” Sokka grunted, closing his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think….I think I want to tell people. About us. Tonight.” Sokka felt his boyfriends hands clench nervously behind his back as he said this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked, opening his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded nervously. Sokka didn’t bother telling him everyone basically already knew. He figured he’d let him maintain the illusion of control. Afterall, Zuko never did well when he felt he wasn’t in control of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think….I think I’m ready.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed in bed for a while, cuddling and chatting about various things. After a while, they heard the sound of voices and laughter out in the livingroom and deduced the rest of tha gang had gathered out there. Sokka turned over on his side, letting his arm drape around Zuko’s waist. “Ready?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, nerves starting to bubble behind his eyes and Sokka noticed his palms started sweating. “Hey, they’re not going to care.” He said, kissing his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know….I’m just…..nervous.” He said, sitting up and reaching for his discarded shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and grabbed his shirt as well, pulling it back over his head and standing up. He checked to make sure Zuko was clothed then pulled open his door and emerged into the living room. Their suspicion had been correct; Aang, Katara, Suki, and Toph were all gathered in the living room, arguing about something. “I don’t want to be on any of your teams! You all suck!” Toph shouted, glaring and kicking her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Toph! You don’t have any other option. It's Suki, or Aang.” Katara said with crossed arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked up when the two boys entered and greeted them. Katara and Suki looked particularly curious at them. “Hey losers, whats up?” Sokka asked, leaning on the back of the arm chair Toph was in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood nervously beside him, anxiety radiating off his body. “We’re trying to divide into teams for multiplayer mario kart racing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>is being a pain!” Katara said, glaring at Toph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I don’t want to spend all night carrying you guys.” She snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, not really paying attention to what they were saying and more focused on making sure his boyfriend wasn’t hyperventilating. “Uh….we have something to tell you guys.” Zuko said shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at him, then looked between the two boys. Katara raised her eyebrows at Sokka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just play along.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mouthed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded slightly and turned to look at Zuko, a blank expression on her face. The gang was lucky enough to be experienced in the different ways people came out; Suki’s had been a big ordeal with lots of tears and hugging, and Sokka’s had been him making out with a random guy in the back of the bar for an hour then saying “what dudes are hot too” the next morning when asked about it. So they all had enough knowledge to know not to take Zuko’s moment away from him by giving away what they already knew. He glanced at Sokka and he noticed Zuko’s hands were shaking slightly. “Uh...Sokka and I….I mean...well….we” He seemed to be stumbling for the right words to say, so Sokka opted to help him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko and I are officially challenging Kataang for the position of number one couple in the group!” He said, throwing his arm around Zuko and grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed, but Sokka could tell he was smiling. Every sat quiet for a second and Sokka could feel Zuko shrink into his side a little bit. Then Suki jumped up and threw her arms around Zuko. “That's awesome you guys!! And thank god, we don't need more straight people in this group, no offense.” She said, giving Zuko a kiss on the cheek and glancing at Katara and Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally we can stop hearing Sokka’s poems pining after you and waxing about unrequited love.” Katara said, rolling her eyes and hugging her brother and Zuko both. “You will never beat us.” She whispered, letting them go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appa has a new uncle in law!” Aang said, hugging Zuko after Katara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked slightly taken aback and was flushed pink. He definitely wasn’t used to so much attention and hugging. Toph had stayed quiet while they were all congratulating the “new” couple, and as Aang stepped back they looked at her. “I just want to remind everyone I see with my feet….so if you two start loudly fucking I will be throwing rocks in your bed.” She said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and Zuko spluttered beside him. “You don't LIVE HERE!” he pointed out loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a face at him, then suddenly reached out and punched Zuko hard on the arm. “Congrats on joining the order of the gay lotus.” She said, snickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody entirely knew Toph’s sexuality, but they just assumed she wasn’t straight. “Owwww.” Zuko said, rubbing his arm where she hit him. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It's how I show affection.” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and the rest turned their attention back on the controllers on the table. “Are you guys going to play too?” Katara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked at his boyfriend and shrugged. “Sure, sounds good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call Zuko!” Toph jumped up and grabbed Zuko’s arm, pulling him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked around, shocked. “What? Everyone else got bonding time with Zuko. It's my turn now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned bright red as she dragged him over to the chair and shoved him down with a controller. Sokka rolled his eyes and teamed up with Suki, and Katara and Aang took the other two. After about three hours of playing, Toph and Zuko (Or team Zoph as Toph had dubbed them) had beaten team Kataang and Soki/Sukka (they couldn’t agree on how to combine their name so they just put both versions as their team name). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to bed. I can't stand anymore of Toph’s victory cheer.” Katara said, getting up and rubbing her arm where Toph had punched her during a particularly good win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang got up and followed her out, and a few minutes later Suki retreated to her room too. Sokka yawned and cast his eyes over his boyfriend and Toph, who were still chatting about the game, then smiled. He was glad Zuko had relaxed. He looked less tense, and even like he was enjoying himself a bit. “I’m going to bed, are you...staying here?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and glanced at Toph, then nodded. “Okay, see ya soon dork.” He said, retreating to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph and Zuko stayed out in the living room for a bit, chatting about how much the others sucked at games. “For what it's worth, I’m glad you and snoozles got together.” She said after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and looked down. “Uh...thanks Toph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, no one here appreciates my sense of humor except you.” She looked thoughtful for a second, then began to speak again. “I’m glad you joined this group. You’re a good friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt like bursting out into tears but the part of him that hated vulnerability refused to allow it. Instead he just smiled, then gave her a small punch on the arm. “Did I do it right?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned and socked him harder. “Not quite enough force. We’ll get there.” She said, patting his arm and standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around and contemplated him for a second, then all of a sudden her arms were wrapped around him stiffly and he didn’t know what to do. “Uh….what's happening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to hug you idiot.” She huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….” After a second he raised his arms awkwardly, hugging her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough around us to come out. Im proud of you.” She whispered. “And if you ever tell anyone I hugged you….I will find you and destroy you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had no doubt in his mind she was 100% serious and very capable of this. The two broke apart, blushing slightly. “Okay, well you’re sitting on my bed, so go away or I’ll drop kick you off the sofa.” She threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just rolled his eyes and got up. “Night Toph.” He called, heading towards Sokka’s room, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly he slipped into the overly blue room and looked down at the bed, smiling. Sokka was laying in the middle in his blue boxers, already fast asleep. His hair was flopping over his face and he had a pillow hugged close to his chest, drooling slightly. Zuko couldn’t help but take a moment to take in this feeling. The feeling of safety, of acceptance, the feeling of happiness like this would last forever. Quietly he tiptoed over to the bed, shedding his jeans and placing them gently on top of Sokka’s dresser. Then he carefully pulled the pillow from his grip and slid onto the bed. Immediately Sokka shifted and scooted over to wrap his body around Zuko, nuzzling his nose into the other’s neck. “Mhmmm I’m glad you’re here.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” He said, cuddling into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes opened sleepily and he peered into Zuko’s. “Hey, you know I care about you….a lot….right?” he whispered, the tip of his nose gently brushing against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “I know. I care about you too….a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and mumbled something that sounded like “dork” and hugged him closer. Zuko laughed quietly and dipped his head back under his boyfriend's chin, sighing. Silently he closed his eyes and thanked each and every moment that had brought him to this ridiculous blue eyed boy.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this ending better haha. Also I am so upset that in ATLA Zuko RUINED Toph's field trip so I gave them a moment at the end to reconcile it. Honestly the saddest part of the series ): Also, next chapter features the boys in nail polish and drunk Zuko lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Years Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko gets absolutely shit faced by accident and Iroh witnesses his nephew's drunk affections for a certain blue eyed boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so upset the year Im finally 21 I cant even go out for NYE so heres a fic of other people living my dream lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Mission accomplished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror above her dresser, trying to adjust her space buns. It was New Years eve and Sokka was laying on her bed, waiting for her to be done getting ready so she could paint his nails. Suki was wearing a tight green crop top and a black skirt with vertical striped leggings. She had green flower earrings made of clay and a ton of green glitter across her eyelids. “If this outfit doesn’t attract at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl I will be thoroughly disappointed.” She said, checking herself out in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From one chick magnet to another, you look great.” Sokka said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and leaped onto the bed, grabbing her box of nail polish and pulling it towards her. “Okay, what color are we going to do tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat up and began shifting through the box. “How about this one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a face and shook her head. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>want blue nails. Come on can’t you branch out just once?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka glared at her and crossed his arms. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liking blue isn’t a personality trait Sokka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fineeee.” He sniffed, still glaring. “White.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White it is.” She said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was Sokka’s other favorite color, so only slightly out of his comfort zone. Suki reached into her box and pulled out the clear polish and the white and took his hands in her own, beginning to paint. “So what time is Zuko getting here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. “He said whenever he’s off his shift. So maybe like 7? And then we’re going out at like 9 right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded, concentrating on his nails. “I like Zuko” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuck it up.” She said smiling up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this time I already know hes gay so unless he’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverse</span>
  </em>
  <span> come out…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him then rolled her eyes. “Haha very funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued chatting while she finished his nails and when she released his hands he jumped up. “They look great Suki! Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. And I used the quick drying stuff because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget and mess them up within minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not my fault!! Im forgetful!” He shouted as he ran out of her room to get dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Sokka a full hour to pick out what he wanted to wear. He was in a very indecisive mood that night and continuously kept changing his mind. Finally he settled on a blue tank top with white trim to match his nails and black ripped jeans. He grabbed a jacket as well as a white choker, then pulled his hair back into it’s classic wolfstail, letting a few pieces fall out the front. By the time he was ready he heard a knock on the front door but someone else answered it so he stayed in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you’re wearing?” He heard Suki say suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with it?” He smiled as he heard his indignant boyfriend’s response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just….that's what you always wear. It's new years eve! You have to jazz it up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jazz...it up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This adorable idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard Suki sigh and then heard the sound of feet dragging across the floor. “Sokka I’m stealing your boyfriend for a bit!” She shouted as she dragged a very flustered Zuko into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just return him in one piece!” he shouted back, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next hour Sokka busied himself with tidying up his room, putting clothes in the laundry basket, and finishing unpacking from Alaska. (His suitcase had been sitting forgotten for the last few days….) After he finished that, he started to hear voices in the living room and got curious. “He's wearing the jacket Sugar Queen you owe me five dollars!” Toph yelled as soon as he stepped out of his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blind! How can you even tell.” Sokka glared at her as he made his way across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell the denim and traces of clubs and cheap drinks.” She said, wrinkling her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s denim jacket was his favorite thing to wear out during the winter as it was lined with a soft white fuzzy liner. “I thought you were being adventurous this year.” Katara said, coming out of the kitchen in a red dress Sokka recognized as Suki’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! See?” He held up his white fingernails and waggled them at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wearing blue nail polish!” Aang had followed Katara out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! See </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed.” He glared at the girls and they rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the doorbell rang and Toph went to answer it. As soon as she opened it 5 others spilled in including Haru, Lehe, and Pemenge. “Who’s ready to get so drunk we forget we have classes in three weeks!” Haru cheered as they entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone broke into loud chatter at this, complaining about the fact he brought it up or asking where they were planning on going. Sokka ignored the conversations and glanced towards Suki’s room where the door was shut. He hoped she wasn’t overwhelming him too much….”Hey Sokka tell your boyfriend to hurry up!” Toph yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Haru’s confusion for a second when she said boyfriend but ignored it. He forgot not everyone knew he and Zuko were together. Just then the door cracked open and Suki emerged dragging a disgruntled Zuko behind her. “Honorable members of tonight's assembly! May I present to you, my masterpiece” She shouted, stepping aside and pushing a thoroughly embarrassed Zuko forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s heartbeat must have shot up ten increments when he saw his boyfriend. Suki had painted his nails as well - black, and she had somehow convinced him to unbutton his shirt a few buttons to show off a bit of his chest. The shirt in question, a simple red button up, was tucked into black straight leg jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and she had slung a black belt around his waist. What was most surprising however, was Suki had somehow convinced him to wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeup. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And hot damn all of Sokka’s high school fantasies were coming true. Suki had dragged a bit of black smudgy eyeliner around Zuko’s eyes, and somehow (he had absolutely no idea how) she had also convinced him to let her put gold glitter around his scar. He looked like an ethereal god. Somewhere behind him he heard people shouting compliments and heard Toph whistle. Zuko looked like he was going to faint from so much attention. Sokka grinned and swiftly made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. “I'm going to have my work cut out for me fending people away from you all night.” He whispered quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and looked down. “It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to kiss him on the lips. “Alright if Sokka can tear himself away from pretty boy for a few minutes, we can still make it to the 9 bus!” Katara said, rolling her eyes at her completely enamored brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and pulled Zuko with him as he made his way to the door. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mouthed to Suki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just giggled and gave him a thumbs up. The group made it in time for the bus and when they climbed on, Sokka pulled Zuko close to him. “I'm glad you decided to come out with us.” He whispered as they sat down. “And that you let Suki play dress up” he laughed quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t really have a choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and slipped his hand into Zuko as the bus jolted to a start and off towards downtown. After lots of bickering, they had decided to go to a place called The Serpent's Pass. It was a large club a few streets away from the Jasmine Dragon with green and blue lights and a list of fancy drinks all named after snakes. It had been Suki’s idea to go there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two hours until midnight when they entered through the large black doors of the club after standing outside in the cold for a bit and the gang immediately headed for the bar. Sokka noticed Zuko’s eyes flitting around nervously and drew closer. “You good?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, still looking around wildly. “Theres just….a lot going on.” He said, the bright strobing lights from the dance floor reflected in his amber eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and grabbed his hand. “C’mon let's go get you a drink pretty boy.” He shouted, dragging him in the direction everyone else had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of pushing past sweaty drunk people, they got to the front of the bar. “What can I get you guys?” One of the bartenders asked, making his way over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a moscow mule and….” He turned to look at Zuko, “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just looked back at him with wide, confused eyes which made the bartender laugh. “First time out?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned to look at him. “Uh...uh…..yeah kind of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wasn’t surprised. Zuko didn’t strike him as a bar type and he remembered his awkward body language the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time he had seen him at the hive a few months ago. Suddenly the bartender reached under the counter and grabbed a glass, filling it with amber liquid. Then he poured a few shots from an orange bottle and popped a few ice cubes in, sliding it across the table at him. “Try this, it's on me” He said, winking and disappearing to get Sokka’s drink. Zuko blushed and reached out to take it suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it taste like?” Sokka asked, leaning over to smell the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apple and cinnamon, stop smelling my drink!” Zuko pushed him away and Sokka glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know what it was!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the bartender returned with Sokka’s drink and he handed him a few bills then grabbed Zuko’s hand, pulling him to find the others. After a minute or so they saw them huddled in a corner, scream talking over the music. “Hey losers!” Sokka shouted, trying to shove Aang over enough to create a small space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at him as he sat down, confused. “There’s no room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Just sit on my lap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed red for about the 5th time that night and glanced around. “I can get a chair…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Sokka reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down and wrapping an arm around his waist for stability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jolted slightly, caught off guard, and placed a hand on Sokka’s chest, steadying himself. Sokka turned to chat to Aang, and after a few moments noticed Zuko’s eyes still flitting about nervously. “Whats up?” he asked, pressing his mouth to his boyfriends ear to try and fight over the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t make you nervous?” He asked, still glancing around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him a confused look, then realized he meant the PDA and rolled his eyes. “This is a gay bar.” he laughed, gesturing around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his head in the directions he was pointing too. “Oh…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and kissed his cheek. “You’re a dork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Zuko relaxed slightly; it definitely helped that people kept sending drinks their way and after ingesting about 3 various colored drinks he was beginning to lose the guarded tension he carried most of the time. Suddenly Sokka felt someone press against him and the smell of vodka invaded his space. He turned his head to see a very drunk Suki next to him. “S-sokka, I have to go to the bathrooooom.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go to the bathrooooooom.” He said, mocking her drunkenness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, spilling her drink slightly. “I want someone to come with meeeeee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around and realized none of the other girls were around. “I guess I could go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and shoved her finger against his lips, shushing him. “I want Zukooooo.” She giggled, pushing Zuko out of the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes but was glad they were getting along at least. “Come on, I need y-your emo look to help me attract that goth girl” She said, gesturing to a girl near the bathroom with a black bob and fishnets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just stared at her as she dragged him along, then threw a look at Sokka over his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t look at me for help!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mouthed, stifling his laughter at the thought of wingman Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched them disappear until Haru’s voice in his ear drew his attention. “Soooo….you and Zuko?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed a bit and turned around to look at his friend who had a deep smirk plastered across his face. “Yeah, me and Zuko, who woulda thought!” he laughed and took another sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Do you lovveeeeee him?” He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed darker. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haru </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t loooooveeee him. Not as much as you love whiskey at least,” he said, pushing him back and wrinkling his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru chuckled and flopped back, pressing against the seat of the booth. “Im happy for you man, you guys look nice together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” Sokka grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tevah, one of their outer circle friends (she was closer with Suki and Haru than anyone else in the group), leaned in and whispered something to Haru that made him laugh loudly and look at Sokka. “What?” He asked, suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both had that evil little twinkle in their eye that meant no good was going to come of this conversation. They looked at eachother and whispered something else. All Sokka was able to determine from the whispers was “no you asked him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me whaaaat.” Sokka said, glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tevah looked at Haru then at Sokka and leaned forward. “That’s the Zuko that used to date Mai right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought for a second, then nodded. “I think so, why? Do you know her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tevah giggled again. “Mhmmm yeah, a bit.” She whispered something to Haru that made him laugh also. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whattttt tell meee!” Sokka begged, shaking his friend's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru shook his head, laughing, and Tevah leaned forward again. “We want to know if Zuko’s as kinky as his ex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed red and looked down at his drink. “Oh uh…..how kinky is Mai?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tevah giggled and looked him up and down. “Lets just say…..throwing isn’t the only thing she does with blades.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and then looked back at where Zuko and Suki were still chatting to the goth girl, Zuko looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable. He burst out laughing at the image of Zuko, the boy who turns red whenever Sokka even mentioned the word sex, in bed with a knife weilding lesbian. “Uh….you know what Tevah, I ain’t gonna kiss and tell.” he said, sticking his tongue out at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and went back to her drink, disappointed in the result of her mission. Sokka laughed and downed the rest of his own drink then checked the time. 11:50, ten minutes until midnight. He got up and made his way over to Suki and Zuko, slipping his arm around his boyfriend when he reached them. “Wanna go out back for a bit.” He whispered, breath running down Zuko’s neck making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….okay…”Zuko said, glancing at Suki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so engrossed in flirting with the goth girl she didn’t even notice them slip away. Sokka led him through the crowd gathered in front of the bar and pushed through one of the back doors that lead to the club patio. Since it was winter all the chairs and tables were put up and not many people were out there, but the lights were turned on creating a soft green glow against the snow and ice. Zuko shivered slightly as the door swung shut and Sokka slipped his jacket off and placed it around his shoulders. “Thanks.” He said shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked. “So...your ex girlfriend was into knife play?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t actually think it was possible for Zuko to turn a shade darker than vermillion, but he was wrong. “WHAT!?” He shouted, stopping and making Sokka double over with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who….what….who told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tevah” He said between laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him and crossed his arms, pulling his hand away. “No! I mean...she was but….but not with me! Well….not after the first time….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just laughed harder. “You two really were a match made in hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just continued to glare at him and blush furiously. “I hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey come onnnn. Don’t make me get the knives out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOKKA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay sorry sorry no more teasing I promise.” Sokka said, wheezing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Zuko, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling him in close. ‘I’m just teasing you because you look so fucking cute all flustered.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko bit his lip and looked away, but a smile crept onto his face nonetheless. “I’m glad I'm spending new years with you.” Sokka whispered, drawing closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Zuko said, looking up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside they heard the count down chant begin at 59, but outside the noise seemed so far away. There were a few drunk couples hooking up in the alley behind the patio, but for the most part they were surprisingly alone. “I hope you stay in my life for a while.” Sokka said, brushing a piece of black hair gently behind his boyfriend's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I. I’m glad you didn’t ask for a different partner.” Zuko whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed quietly, breath ghosting across the other’s lips. “That was only because I knew you would get me an A. Obviously I was just using you for your brain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “Mhm hmmm. Definitely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the fact you were the most attractive man on the planet, besides myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just a bonus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh obviously.” Zuko said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside they heard the chant drop into single digits….</span>
  <em>
    <span>9</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me ridiculously happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my new year's kiss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that's mean!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaner than I'm only using you for your brain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and kiss me.” Sokka whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Zuko’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft and gentle, and for a second it felt like the outside world melted away and all that was there were the two of them. It only lasted a few seconds, but when they pulled away Sokka could feel a flutter in his heart as Zuko’s warm breath passed across his skin, contrasting the icy breeze around them. “Happy new year baby.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year dork.” Zuko whispered back, hand falling gently against the nape of his neck, delicately caressing his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then someone opened the door to the club and the sounds of the real world came rushing in, shattering through the moment. “Hey lover boy!” Toph’s voice came piercing through the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned and flopped his forehead against his boyfriends. “Whaaaaat!” he called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need youuuu. Haru’s getting into a fight!” She shouted. “Stop making out with Sparky and get in here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed quietly against him and pulled back a little. Sokka sighed and looked into his eyes. “Are you going to be alright on your own for a second?” He asked, hands still wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll survive. Go help your friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and pulled him in for another last kiss, then broke away to reluctantly follow Toph back into the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t mean to get that drunk, really, he didn’t. In fact, he didn’t think he had ever been that drunk in his life, but by the time he realized just how far gone he was it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all started when Sokka left. Unsure of what to do with himself he had wandered back to the bar and ordered another drink just so he would have something to do with his hands. A few minutes in he felt a presence hovering by his right side and turned around to see Toph and Suki standing there with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. “Hey Zuko!” Suki said, sitting down on his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….hey Suki...Toph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatchya drinkin?” Toph asked, sitting on the other side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, not remembering what it's called. “We want to play a game.” Suki said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...game?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare, and if you don’t want to do the thing, you have to drink.” Toph said, holding out a flask from beneath her coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that even allowed in here?” He asked, eyeing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and uncapped it. “Who knows, are you in? Or are you going to be a little bitch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his drink, contemplating. He had only had a few….besides…..its not like Suki and Toph would ask him to do or say anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>outlandish...right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong. He was very….</span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 10 minutes past one the gang were all gathered back in their previous booth, half of them drunk off their asses and the other half on their way to drunk off their ass. Aang was the only one completely sober as he didn’t really drink much but he had his hands full trying to wrangle everyone towards the exit. “Come one guys the buses are going to stop running soon we need to head home!” He pleaded to a very drunk group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all started laughing, Tevah and Suki were pressed against the booth, making out with each other, and Sokka and Zuko were nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Snoozles and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Toph asked, slurring her words slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang looked around, realizing neither of the boys were there. His eyes scanned the crowded club until he spotted a flash of blue and red coming towards them. As they got closer, he saw it was in fact a very angry looking Sokka dragging a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk looking Zuko behind him. “Okay which one of you mother FUCKERS have been feeding him shots of fireball for the last hour.” He yelled over the music, giving them an accusatory look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone blinked up at him with innocent eyes, but Suki and Toph started to giggle. “You two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.” he hissed, glaring at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sokka it can’t be that bad, Zuko doesn’t even drink that much I’m sure he only had a few.” Aang said, looking nervously at Zuko who was doubled over with laughter, clinging to Sokka’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka responded, reaching behind him to pull his drunk boyfriend away from knocking a girl's drink out of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokkaaaaaaaa.” He giggled, stumbling into his side. “You smell likeee blue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. This is going to be fun to explain to him in the morning.” Sokka said, laughing slightly and watching his boyfriend stumble clumsily into his side again, seemingly confused on how to walk around people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I can get Katara and Toph if you get Suki and Zuko.” Aang said, turning to face the table of their drunk friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru’s apartment was downtown so they decided he and his friends could worry about themselves. “Okay deal.” Sokka gripped tightly to Zuko’s hand, making sure he didn’t slip away and went over to fetch Suki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooooooo” she cried, swatting away his hand when he tried to drag her away from Tevah. “We’re busssyyyy.” She giggled, going back to continue their sloppy make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suki, come on, you can make out with Tevah later we need to go home.” He said, tugging on her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo” She frowned as he pulled her off the other. ‘Cockblock.” She groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have- oh nevermind.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding the two towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later they made it out into the street and he saw Aang emerge right behind them dragging a very plastered Toph and an only mildly drunk Katara behind him. “Your head is like a cueball.” Toph laughed, stumbling back onto the pavement a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang sighed and just tugged her along. They somehow managed to make it about three blocks without someone trying to run away, but all that changed when Zuko decided he really really had to pee. “Sokka….Sokkkkaaaa” he whined, throwing himself against his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka asked, trying to keep Suki from running into the street to play in a puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to peeeeeeee.” He giggled, hiccuping slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Well can you hold it?” He said, still wrestling with the drunk girl attached to his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo. No I have to pee nowwwwww.” He whined again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, can you wait one second? Let me get Suki under control and we can find a gas station or something,” He said, now trying to corral her away from the road with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt Zuko’s hand slip from his own and he whipped around to see his drunken boyfriend stumbling away quickly. “Zuko….ZUKO!” He shouted, groaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HAVE TO PEEEEEE!!” He shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bus stop is right here, I think I can hold these three so you can go get Zuko.” Aang said, reaching out a hand to steady Suki as she almost toppled into the gutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave one last look over towards her then looked at Zuko who was about to run into the road to cross the street. “Fuck, okay thanks Aang,...I promise I’ll be back soon.” he let go of her and ran after Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey how about we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that okay baby?” Sokka said, catching Zuko around the waist as he tried to step into the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko giggled and let himself be spun around like a ragdoll as Sokka turned him away from the road. “You called me baby.” He said, giggling again and pressing his face into Sokka’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath smelled like a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. “Okay, the lights green now, let's cross.” He said, holding onto Zuko’s belt loops to keep him from running away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time in history that Sokka was not the drunk one trying to run away from everyone and cause mischief. Zuko stumbled forward and the two walked along for a bit until Zuko suddenly thrashed violently and slipped out of Sokka’s grasp, lurching forward. “Damint ZUKO!” He yelled, running after him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and crashed into a green glass door, pulling out his keys. “I have to PEE!” He yelled, attempting and failing to jam his keys into the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up and realized they were at the Jasmine Dragon and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s better than a gas station or alley. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, helping Zuko unlock the door. Though what Iroh would do if he found his nephew drunk off his ass he had no idea. As he unlocked the door, Zuko crashed against it again and went spilling into the cafe. “Zuko you have to be quiet okay?” He whispered, trying to prevent his boyfriend from crashing into a stack of chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just laughed and ran forward wobbling like a baby deer. Sokka shook his head and tiptoed to the counter, looking for the key to the bathroom. “Okay here you go.” He said, handing it to Zuko. “Do you….want me to come with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was genuinely concerned Zuko would fall on his way there and crack his skull open. Zuko shook his head, stumbling into him lightly. “I can do ittt.” He insisted, pushing away and stumbling towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he disappeared behind the corner Sokka heard a huge crash that echoed through the cafe and cursed under his breath, praying it hadn’t woken up Iroh. Zuko had sent an entire stack of serving trays to the ground. Quickly Sokka ran over and began picking them up, but a second later his heart dropped into his stomach when he heard footsteps above and a light clicking on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began trying to shove them back on the cart as fast as possible as he heard the staircase creak and the footsteps coming closer. “Sokka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whipped around, a guilty look on his face. He felt really really bad about bringing a drunk Zuko back to the cafe and waking up Iroh. “Uh...hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Iroh looked around, probably for Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...well...Zuko had to pee….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was staying at your apartment tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….you see the thing is...uh….” Just then the bathroom door banged open and Zuko came stumbling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka….Sokkkaaa” He called, tripping over his shoe that he had kicked off sometime earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed and ran to grab him. Zuko didn’t seem to notice Iroh was there. “Uh...hey buddy….why don’t we go catch the bus.” he said, stabilizing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and placed his hands against Sokka’s chest. “No! Don’t call me buddy!” He said, glaring at him drunkenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...okay...sorry Zuko...lets get you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko said, loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a deep breath, trying to hold him up. Zuko was now putting the majority of his weight on Sokka. His eyes darted over to Iroh who looked like he was holding back tears of laughter. “Call me babyyyy.” Zuko whined, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I think we should go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko said, trying and failing to look fierce. “Call me babyyyyy.” He said again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...okay baby let's get you to the bus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and buried his face into Sokka’s neck. “Say it again.” He commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….baby?” Sokka was not entirely sure what to do. Never in his life did he think he would be standing with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's uncle at 2 in the morning while his boyfriend drunkenly asks him to call him baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a quiet wheeze from Iroh’s direction and he looked over at the old man, who was now trying and failing to hold in his boisterous laugh. “Maybe….my nephew should stay here for the night. He doesn’t look….stable enough to make it to the bus.” Iroh suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay….do you want to sleep here?” Sokka asked, trying to untangle himself from Zuko’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if youuu stay here tooo” He whispered, avoiding Sokka’s attempts to untangle their limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh let out a loud chuckle and made his way over to help Sokka get Zuko up the stairs. “Uh...is it alright if I stay here?” Sokka asked, very uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you don’t have a choice.” Iroh chuckled again, holding his nephew’s arm as he stumbled up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes they managed to drag him up the stairs and into the apartment. As they shut the door, Zuko collapsed against Sokka, causing him to stumble backwards under the weight. “Ooof hey maybe we should get you to your room?” Sokka suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, trying to push Sokka back onto the couch. “I wanna sleep hereee.” he whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like you have it covered. Good luck with my nephew.” Iroh said, throwing his head back in laughter and disappearing back into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought he could combust from embarrassment. “Sokka….sokkkkaaaa...sokkaa” Zuko slurred, pressing a drunken kiss to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it agaiiiin.” He whined, pressing their faces together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….why don’t we get you to bed...baby” He said, trying to steer him towards his door unsuccessfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko whined happily and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, not making any effort to walk to his room. Sokka made a mental note that drunk Zuko really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked pet names. Anytime he had tried to call Zuko anything - baby, sweetie, honey, babe - while sober he had just shot him a glare and told him “that's not my name.” Apparently drunk Zuko had a very different opinion on that subject. Sokka sighed and slipped his hands underneath Zuko’s thighs, hoisting him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. Drunk Zuko also seemed to be extremely clingy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Sokka carried his boyfriend into his bedroom and placed him on his mattress. “Sleep hereee.” Zuko said, pulling at the collar of Sokka’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am baby one second, let me get your pants and shoes off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko giggled and flopped back onto the bed as Sokka slipped his boots off and undid his belt buckle. “That tickles.” Zuko said, as Sokka’s fingers brushed against his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just rolled his eyes and pulled his jeans off then went to his shirt. After a bit of struggling to get Zuko to sit up he managed to remove that and then removed his own shirt and pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up, pulling Zuko against his chest as he did so. Zuko sighed and snuggled against him happily. “Say it again” he whispered, eyes drooping with sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight baby, you’re going to have a killer hangover in the morning.” he whispered, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hummed happily and just snuggled closer, pressing his nose against Sokka’s collarbone. Sokka smiled at the drunk boy next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Even though drunk Zuko was a pain in the ass, he was undeniably adorable.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One time my friend and I were doing a study abroad and we got to live in a castle and we were in the basement which used to be the dungeon but was transformed with 80s office decor and she drank 2 full bottles of wine and I had to drag her up a marble staircase lmao. I miss being able to go outside....does anyone else have any funny adventure stories? Comment below so we can all love vicariously together &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko suffers a throbbing hangover and Sokka learns how to use chopsticks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His skin felt like it was made of ice. Cold, slippery ice that had infused into his bones and made them crack and shatter every time he moved. Zuko groaned and forced his eyes open, assessing his surroundings. He was in his room, black curtains still drawn tight over the window and his clothes from the previous night were sitting atop his dresser. He groaned again and sat up, head feeling like it was full of tiny fish and water. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised no makeup had come off. Suddenly he felt his stomach begin to bubble and he jumped up and stumbled to the bathroom. After vomiting violently for a few minutes into the toilet, he stood up and wiped the spit away from his mouth with his arm and looked in the mirror. He didn’t remember anything from last night after Sokka had come to find him at the bar, but he must have been coherent enough to take his hair out and wipe the makeup off. He stumbled back to his bedroom and pulled on some jeans and a t- shirt then made his way out into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning nephew!” Iroh called from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko winced at the sound of his uncle's boisterous voice and the light coming in through the window. “Morning.” He grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiveled on his foot and saw Sokka sitting at the end of the wooden dining room table with a plate of waffles in front of him and a mug of tea in hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was Sokka doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He vaguely remembered snippets of being with him in the street but he thought he had brought him back to the cafe and gone back to the bus. Zuko shrugged and accepted the tea his uncle was holding out to him. He must have stayed. “How's the hangover?” Sokka asked, still grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never want to drink again.” Zuko groaned, taking a long draught from the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I remember starting the new year off that way last year.” He laughed, shoving half a waffle in his mouth at the same time. Sokka was still wearing his clothes from the night before, but his hair was combed and hanging loosely around his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko collapsed on the chair to his right and dropped his throbbing head into his hands. “When does it stooooop?” He growled, massaging his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few hours probably.” Sokka said, smiling and taking a sip of tea. “You’re young so it won’t be too bad but Jesus you drank a lot, and passed out hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko vaguely remembered falling onto his bed last night followed by a sea of darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep nephew?” Iroh asked, placing a bowl of miso soup infront of him and wiping his hands on his apron. The flour dusted across the front of the green jasmine dragon clothing suggested he had made the waffles Sokka was inhaling earlier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, like a baby.” Zuko said, accepting the bowl and taking in a spoonful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason something he had said made both Iroh and Sokka exchange glances and Sokka let out a tiny snort of laughter. Zuko just shrugged and continued to eat. He didn’t have the energy to try and deduce what they were snickering about, nor was he sure he wanted to.  “So….how much of last night do you remember?” Sokka asked, swirling the last bit of waffle around his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember Toph and Suki making me play truth or dare….and I remember being in the street with you and the others, and going to the bathroom here….but that's pretty much it. It's all kind of fragmented.”  He mumbled, taking in another spoonful of soup. The hot liquid was making his throat feel less dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked like he was biting back a grin. “So….nothing else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head then winced. “Why, did I do something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….nope! Just that and then went to bed.” He noticed Sokka and Iroh exchange looks again but ignored it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever they were thinking Zuko wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “Well I need to start opening the cafe.” Iroh said, grabbing a fresh apron and a few other things from the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and flopped his head onto the table, dropping his spoon back in his bowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was supposed to work this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“If you don’t feel well nephew you can skip your shift.” Iroh said, looking concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to so badly; his head was pounding like someone was jack hammering it with an ice pick and despite the soup his stomach was still sloshing around, but he knew new years was a busy day for them. It was a day when all the other hungover people sought remedies in the form of tea and muffins. “I can’t leave you short staffed.” He mumbled, dragging his head up from the table and trying not to vomit as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it!” He heard Sokka say from his left and he winced again at his boyfriends overly enthusiastic and rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked over at him with a curious expression. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> work…” Though he didn’t seem sure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sokka, I cant make you take my shift just because I was dumb.” He said, sighing and trying to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Sokka’s hand push his shoulder back as he tried to get up and looked up at his boyfriend. “Come on it’ll be fun! Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it, it can’t be that hard.” He said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just glared at him. Ordinarily he would throw a big fit until Sokka dropped the idea, he hated anyone taking any of his responsibilities but he was genuinely concerned he would vomit on someone's tea, so he just nodded and dropped back down to finish his soup. Behind him he heard the sounds of Iroh giving Sokka instructions as they collected the rest of the things and made their way down the stairs. Zuko sent a silent prayer into the air that this didn’t go as horribly wrong as it very well could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had never in his life been a waiter, but it couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard right? Wrong. It was very, very hard. The cafe was full almost from the moment they opened and people were constantly asking him questions he didn’t know the answer too. Also he kept tripping over the hem of Zuko’s pant legs so eventually he had to roll them up a bit. When he said he wanted to get in his boyfriend’s pants, this wasn’t entirely what he had in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take these to table five and table 3 needs to be cleared off when you’re done.” Iroh instructed, setting a tray of teas on the counter and returning to the stovetop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...and...table 5 would be……” Sokka trailed off, trying to remember the brief look he had gotten at the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The booth closest to the door.” Iroh said, shooing him out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys!” Aang, Katara and a very hungover Toph and Suki were all sitting in the booth of table 5. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you waiting tables here? What did you break?” Katara said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t break anything! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some people </span>
  </em>
  <span>got Zuko completely drunk off his ass last night so I am covering his shift like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki and Toph laughed and rolled their eyes. “It's not our fault he wouldn’t do our dares!” Toph said, taking her tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started chatting for a bit; Sokka had texted Aang last night that he was staying so they weren't worried. After a few moments he saw Aang’s eyes leave the conversation and linger on a spot over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to check on that table….they don’t look too happy.” Aang said, pointing to a group of middle aged women who were snapping in Sokka’s direction and looking very upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh…” he muttered, dropping the rest of the teas on the table and hurrying off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the shift crept by at a record slow pace and by the time Jin came at 3pm to take over he was utterly exhausted. He dragged himself up the stairs back into the apartment and made his way to Zuko’s room. When he opened the door, he saw his boyfriend laying down on his bed, hair damp from showering and a fresh t-shirt pulled over his torso. “Okay, that was a lot harder than I thought.” he sighed, dropping down onto the bed beside him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “Did you get screamed at by customers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and closed his eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep. “Middle aged women are vicious.” he whined, snuggling back into his boyfriend’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and his breath tickled the back of Sokka’s neck. “Well you’re safe now.” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm.” Sokka said, starting to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him he heard Zuko sigh and felt him nuzzle his nose against the back of his neck, then pull him closer. The soft scent of Zuko’s shampoo and the lingering kitchen smell filled the room, creating a surprisingly relaxing atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later Sokka woke up in an empty bed and the sound of dishes clattering together in the kitchen. Sleepily he pulled himself up, shivering. A few minutes later he padded out into the livingroom to see Zuko stirring something in a frying pan. The air smelt like cooked onions and ginger. “What's that?” Sokka said, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaki Udon” he responded, reaching up to grab a few bowls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells good.” Sokka responded, watching him dish the noodle and veggie combination into the bowls and pull chopsticks from the drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured you’d be hungry when you woke up.” Zuko said, placing the bowls on the table and sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and sat down as well, pulling the bowl towards himself. Carefully he picked up the chopsticks and examined them. He had never actually used chopsticks except to eat sushi with, but then he just kind of held them like a claw and scooped the sushi. So he just shrugged and dove in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Zuko looked at him as though he had just spat orange juice in his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I'm eating?” Sokka said defensively, stabbing a pepper on the end of one of the chopsticks and eating it like a shish kabob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not….what….I….do you not know how to use chopsticks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. “I've gotten this far in life haven’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was looking extremely distressed now. His upbringing had been a bit more traditional than Sokka’s and he was constantly fretting over things like table manners and the proper way to use silverware. “Sokka! You can't just stab all your food! You have to hold them like this.” He demonstrated with his own fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched him closely then tried to mimic the hand position but ended up dropping a chopstick into the bowl. Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back to come stand behind Sokka. Gently he reached his arm around and helped position his fingers around the chopsticks. “Okay now you move them with this finger so you can pick up the noodles like this.” He said, demonstrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved his hand clumsily but successfully got the noodle into his mouth. “Hey I did it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moved back to his chair trying to hide a smile. “Congratulations on accomplishing something billions of people do everyday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shot a glare at him but was too busy trying to shove as many noodles into his mouth with his new found skill to think of a retort. They continued chatting for a bit while they ate and when they finished Zuko stood up and grabbed their bowls. “Thanks for uh...taking my shift today.” he said quietly, placing the dishes in the sink and turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. “Of course. It was fun!” He said, kissing him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor. “No it wasn’t. I can chip in for your pay to make up for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed and just used his fingers to raise his chin up so they were making eye contact. The classic “I don’t understand what a favor for someone you care about is if i'm the person you care about because I was never shown a healthy relationship Zuko” was coming out. “I don’t want anything in return idiot, I did it because I care about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed but smiled nonetheless. “What do you wanna do now?” he asked, placing his hands on Sokka’s hips and leaning back against the counter, trying to deflect from continuing a conversation about himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm don’t care. Wanna watch a movie or something? I'm still tired.” Sokka said, dropping his forehead to Zuko’s shoulder dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay lazy, what movie should we watch?” He asked, untangling them and leading him towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm doesn’t matter. Are we not going to watch it on the TV?” He asked. To his knowledge Zuko did not have a tv in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed and suddenly looked away from him. “Uh...we can….I just thought...we could watch on my laptop….in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why might that be?” Sokka said smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...I didn’t think Uncle would appreciate walking in on us making out...again…” He said opening the door to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and stepped inside. The room still had the curtains drawn from the morning so when Zuko shut the door it suddenly became very dark. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by the hips and pushed against the closed door. In a second Zuko’s body was pressed against his and his hands began moving from his hips up his toso as he kissed his neck fervently. “Oh..oh you meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>now” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka said, grabbing onto Zuko’s shoulder’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He said, pulling back slightly and panting. “Take off your shirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned but complied, letting himself be pushed onto the gray bed as Zuko climbed on top of him and continued his ministrations. “Not that I’m complaining, and besides the fact that I obviously exude sex appeal all the time, what brought this on?” Sokka asked, leaning his head back as Zuko began to move down to his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to repay you somehow.” He said in a low voice, breath ghosting across his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repay me - wait Zuko” Sokka suddenly sat up quickly and pushed him back. “Are you only doing this because I took your shift this morning?” The sudden burst of lust was quickly replaced with a thudding feeling of worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at him confused. “What?” He asked, wiping the saliva from his mouth (which would be incredibly hot if Sokka wasn’t currently worried). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you had to repay me….I don’t want you to think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe </span>
  </em>
  <span>me sex just because I’m nice to you.” He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked even more confused now and a slight pink blush crept onto his skin. “I-what? Oh...oh no I didn’t mean…..” Suddenly he pulled back and dropped his face into his hands with an embarrassed groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Sokka said, moving forward and grabbing his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was...I was trying to be sexy!” Zuko said, refusing to move his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By telling me...you were repaying me…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned again and pitched forward. “I don't know! I thought...like….cause people are always talking about like fantasies and stuff and like….like I don’t know I didn’t think it through all the way! I just thought...I didn’t mean like </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>repay you I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka burst out laughing and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. “Oh….</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get it now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled his hands away and stood up to get his laptop, still red. “I guess I shouldn’t have tried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no it was definitely sexy….it just worried me for a second you were still thinking you actually owed me something.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just glared at him and sat down, pulling up a free streaming site on his laptop. “Uh...what should we watch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka mentally cursed himself for ruining the moment. The first time Zuko tries to be sexy and he makes him feel embarrassed. “Uh...doesn’t matter.” Sokka said, leaning over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged and picked something random from the recommended page and they settled back against his bed. Sokka put his arms around the other and let him settle back to use his chest as a pillow. They lay there for a bit, watching the movie Zuko had chosen. Sokka had no idea what was happening because he was still mentally cursing himself for interrupting Zuko’s attempts of seduction. After about 10 minutes, Sokka leaned down and brushed Zuko’s hair away from his ear. “You know...if you still want to repay me….you could….continue what you were doing before….as long as it's” what you want to do and not what you think you should do.” he said hurriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him with an indiscernible expression. “Come onnn it was really hot the way you were taking charge like that and being all dominant.” He said, tugging on his shirt a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed at the compliment. “I’ll just embarrass myself again.” He huffed, but Sokka noticed his eyes raked over his still bare chest and lingered on a small red spot that hadn’t quite faded from his kisses earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you wont…..come on baby, please?” He whispered, dropping his voice a bit lower than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was curious to see if pet names still had the same effect on sober Zuko. It did. Zuko pushed his laptop off to his desk and swung his legs up over so they were straddling his hips and grabbed Sokka’s wrists, pinning them out to his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So….how are you going to repay me?” Sokka said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” He whispered, dipping his head down so their noses were just barely touching  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shivered slightly as Zuko trailed his lips down to his collarbone, arms sliding underneath his hips and to his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed, tossing his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Zuko smile against his skin as his lips trailed further down his torso. Sokka’s hands fisted in his black hair and tugged slightly at the roots. After a few minutes, he tugged slightly again causing Zuko to lift his head. “Kiss me.” He whispered, pulling on his shoulder and motioning for him to move up towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other complied and crawled up to straddle his hips in a seated position. Their lips collided and Sokka grabbed a hold of his waist, pulling him closer. Zuko shifted up further so his hips rolled against Sokka’s and his knees were pressed into the bed, arms around his neck. “Fuck you’re so good at this baby.” Sokka whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko made a low noise against his mouth and pushed him back against the wall. “Say it again.” He whispered against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka bit back a smirk as he continued to kiss him fervently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently horny Zuko </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk Zuko really liked pet names. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Mhmm your lips feel so good baby.” He whispered, smiling as Zuko pushed his head back with his nose to run his tongue along under his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later he felt one of Zuko’s hands drop to his own and nudged it down lower. Sokka complied, keeping an eye on his boyfriend's body language for any sign he needed to stop. He dropped his hands to caress his thighs and slipped one in between them to undo the top button on his jeans. Zuko moaned as Sokka slid his hand across his stomach and brushed the exposed skin above his hips. “Fuck you’re so hot.” Sokka muttered, groaning as Zuko rolled his hips into him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they heard a loud clatter from the kitchen and froze; one hand shoved down the front of Zuko’s pants and the other wrapped around his waist. “Is your room….soundproof?” He whispered against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest.” Zuko whispered back, painting slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned and threw his head back against the wall, moving his hand up to run through his hair. “We really are cursed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed slightly and swung his legs off Sokka, buttoning his jeans back up. They lay there for a second, trying to catch their breath, then Zuko stretched and stood up, handing Sokka his shirt. “You should probably head out before it gets dark.” He said frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned again but slipped his shirt on, knowing he was right. Riding the bus alone at night on a weekend was fucking weird. He pulled his shirt on and smoothed back his hair; Zuko had managed to thoroughly ruff it up in the last 10 minutes. Zuko checked to make sure his boyfriend had gotten dressed then pulled open the door to his bedroom and strolled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh was standing in the kitchen with a larger bucket and searching through the cabinet under the seat. “Ah, nephew!” he said, greeting them as he saw them shuffle out of Zuko’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle” Zuko said, nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to Iroh?” Sokka asked, searching for his coat and keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I just finished closing up, and came up here to see if anyone wanted to play a round of pai sho, but you two seemed a bit preoccupied with your...movie.” He said, a slightly amused glint twinkling in his eye. “So I thought I would get some supplies and clean out the oven tonight….should keep me busy for about and hour or so at least.” He said, smiling at the two boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed red slightly. “Oh….well Sokka was just about to leave…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh found what he was looking for and straightened up. “Well then I guess you will be stuck up here alone for a bit, nephew!” He chuckled, piling cleaning supplies into his pail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka exchanged a glance with Zuko and raised his eyebrow. Iroh grabbed another bottle of cleaning solution and made his way to the door. “See you two in an hour!” he called, heading back downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….you’ll be all alone….here….” Sokka said, hesitating with his jacket in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah...I guess so….” Zuko said, shifting slightly and running his eyes up and down Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It probably won’t be dark for another hour….I'm sure...if you wanted company I could stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That….would be nice.” Zuko said, hesitating for a second. “I could finish repaying you for taking my shift.” His face flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and threw his jacket back down on the couch, making his way over. “Hmmm good. I have an idea for how you can do that.” He whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Zuko laughed and let himself be dragged along. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God bless Iroh the ultimate wingman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka thought silently as he pushed the door shut and wrapped himself around Zuko, pushing him back on the bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just FYI tomorrow there might not be a chapter but I will definitely post on Sunday. ALSO I know you guys have no idea what I look like but im so excited so I'm putting this in the notes even if no one cares BUT - I used to have like past the waist hair (like super super long) and today I chopped it off to collarbone length! I AM FREE. Anyways hope you liked the chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cheesecake of Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sokka discovers a secret Zuko has been hiding and Iroh learns about twitter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter this weekend, but hopefully you still enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>
  <span>Is it possible to go through withdrawals from a person?? Asking for a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>
  <span>No but it is possible to be the most annoying person on the planet. Ps we are out of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>YOU DON’T LIVE WITH ME!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Aangtastic: </b>
  <span>Zuko says you are being ridiculous (I am at the cafe w/him) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Katara_Y2k: </b>
  <span>Sokka stop sad tweeting about missing your bf and wash a damn dish for once in your life. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>No &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@ZukoWasForcedOntoTwitter: </b>
  <span>I told you my shift ends at 3. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>ZUKO </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>Hi! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>I miss youuuu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>3 is too far away ): </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@ZukoWasForcedOntoTwitter: </b>
  <span>How do I block you….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>): </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@TheJasmineDragon: </b>
  <span>No twittering on the job nephew!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>
  <span>Since when did Iroh figure out the Jasmine Dragon twitter account password. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@JinJin99: </b>
  <span>I might have left the account logged in on the staff computer…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@TheJasmineDragon: </b>
  <span>Zuko I am on twitter now! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@JinJin99: </b>
  <span>You have to tag him Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@TheJasmineDragon: </b>
  <span>what is “tagging” also where did you put the dried cranberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@JinJin99: </b>
  <span>I’ll show you when I come in today :) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>
  <span>Please let Iroh continue to be the social media manager. He just tweeted so many gifs of cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 11am and Sokka was laying in bed, scrolling through his twitter feed. Iroh had indeed tweeted a whopping 11 gifs of cake on the Jasmine Dragon official twitter account. Jin was going to have her work cut out for her trying to wrestle the account away from him. Just then another notification popped up on his phone “</span>
  <b>@Aangtastic tagged you in a tweet”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Aangtastic: </b>
  <span>@Boomerang_legend come get ya man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted and typed out a small quip underneath. The photo was of the back of Zuko’s head as he stood in front of a large group of teenage girls who were all giggling and staring up at him as he wrote down their orders. He rolled his eyes and clicked his phone shut, tossing it onto his bed as he burrowed back under the covers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One more hour of sleep. Then I’ll get up for real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later he found himself pressed against a tired looking old man who was holding a giant grocery bag of cabbages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, WHO needs that many cabbages?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tapped his foot excitedly against the floor of the bus and looked out the window. They had just rolled past the first store of the downtown district. It had been three days since he last saw Zuko. The Jasmine Dragon had been especially busy ever since Jin had started up a social media campaign for advertising and Zuko had been working double shifts all week. As they turned the corner he saw the green awning of the cafe appear down the road and he leaped up. However, in his excitement he forgot to grab one of the handles to steady himself so when the bus lurched to a stop, he went toppling over face first onto the bus floor, unfortunately bringing down the old man’s grocery bags as he went. “MY CABBAGES!” He yelled, frantically scrambling to try and catch the heads of green that had begun to roll throughout the bus floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sorry!!” Sokka squeaked, jumping to his feet and looking guiltily down at the cabbages he had crushed in his fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had also landed with his hand to the floor and now sported a large red splotch that was certain to turn into a bruise. Just then the bus doors hissed open and Sokka leaped over the rest of the spherical vegetables and scrambled out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:05. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko would most likely be upstairs taking off his apron by now. Sokka raced across the street but as he approached the cafe his face fell slightly. HIs boyfriend was still in the lower level, green apron slung around his waist and an order pad in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sokka!” Iroh greeted him from the counter as he made his way through the crowded cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Iroh! Love the cake gifs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's a gif?” Iroh frowned slightly in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...nevermind. Is Zuko working another shift?” Sokka asked, eyes trailing to his boyfriend who was currently taking the orders of a group of old white women wearing hideous pant suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a few extra minutes. Jin had car issues today and is running a little late, can I get you anything?” Iroh asked as he pulled open the counter door to begin restocking from the large tray of muffins behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um….can I get an apple cinnamon?” Sokka asked, leaning over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded and retrieved the baked good, sliding it over to him. “Free of charge.” He said, waving away Sokka’s money as he had fished it out of his pocket. “Consider it the boyfriend discount.” He chuckled, turning away to continue restocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes at the old man’s joke but grabbed the muffin and went to sulk in a booth about the fact it would be 30 more minutes until he could spend time with his boyfriend. After Zuko finished taking the ladies orders, he turned away and caught sight of Sokka in the corder. His face broke into a smile and he made his way over to him. “Hey, Jin asked me to cover the first hour of her shift, so I’ll be ready to go a little bit later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned. “I thought it was just 30 minutes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was but she said she had to call a tow truck and stuff so now its an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okayyyyy.” Sokka whined, earning an eye roll from Zuko. “Hows the shift going?” He asked, picking at his muffin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horrible. I’m 90% sure those old women over there are racist. They keep calling me Zu Ming, and then asked if this was the ‘good kind of asian store.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The good kind of asian?” Sokka raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? What the fuck does that even mean?” Zuko rolled his eyes again and glared at the table. “Also they keep trying to set me up with their granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka glared at them too. “Want me to tell them you're taken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “One of them saw the pride flag uncle put up in the back and asked the other one if this was a f-slur place. I don’t think that would go over well with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “Spit in their tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I intend to.” Zuko said, scowling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Iroh called out his name and Zuko’s attention was shifted away from him. “I gotta go, I’ll see you in a bit.” Zuko said, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay bye!” he called, watching his boyfriend walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat slumped in the booth for about 20 minutes, watching Zuko carry about his job and scrolling through twitter some more until Iroh’s voice calling his name jolted his head up from his phone. “Sokka, could you check the mail and bring it upstairs for me? Zuko always forgets after his shift.” Iroh said, pointing to the back hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure!” he said, bouncing to his feet and following where Iroh had directed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The majority of the mail was advertisements for various things, bills, or things from the white lotus club. However one particular piece of mail caught his eye as he trudged up the backstairs and into the apartment. He knew he shouldn’t be snooping through other people’s mail but the fact that it was addressed to Zuko and had a big picture of a cake on the front made him curious. He deposited the rest of the mail in the basket by the door and flipped the postcard over. The back was printed with a fake handwritten font and read “Happy birthday Zuko! As a rewards member, this postcard entitles you to one free cheesecake at our establishment next week for your special day </span>
  <em>
    <span>January 11th.</span>
  </em>
  <span> See you soon birthday boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I not know Zuko’s birthday was next week? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka thought, staring at the card. Come to think of it, he had never even known what month Zuko’s birthday was. Everytime he had brought it up Zuko had shrugged and distracted him with something. (It was fairly easy to distract him to be fair…) “Middle schoolers should be banned from all establishments.” Zuko’s grumpy voice split through the air and he looked up to see the other stomping through the door, large tea stain down the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday is January 11th?” Sokka asked, holding up the postcard. “More importantly, you're a rewards member at the Cheesecake King?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and walked over swiftly, snatching the card from his hand. “It's not polite to look through other people's mail.” He said, shoving the card in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww come on! Why didn’t you tell me it was almost your birthday!” Sokka said, following him towards his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do birthdays matter so much to people?” Zuko groaned, pushing into his room and untying his apron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because!” Sokka lamented, crossing his arms. “We want to celebrate with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him as he began to shimmy out of his work clothes. “Well I don’t like celebrating my birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A certain cheesecake company would say otherwise.” Sokka said, grabbing the discarded postcard as it fell to the floor and waggling it at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? Just let me do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He begged, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared hard as he pulled on a new pair of jeans and a t- shirt. “Fine. But no singing, no games, no decorations, no presents and no party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fun either apparently.” he muttered under his breath, slipping the postcard into his pocket while Zuko was distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birthdays are dumb.” Zuko said, shrugging and walking out of his room again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when I plan them!” Sokka said, following him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” The other asked, grabbing his coat and ignoring the comment, hoping to put an end to the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Let me just get my shoes on.” He hurried over to grab his discarded garments and as he bent over, he pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Message to: Toph, Suki, Katara, Aang from Sokka: </b>
  <span>zuko’s birthday is on the 11th and he’s being mr grumpy I hate birthdays - so start planning and don’t tell him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked auditorily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking the time! Jeez.” Sokka said, laughing weakly and standing up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a suspicious look but shrugged and held the door open for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majority rules! We’re not choosing another movie just because little miss princess over here is too chicken to handle a little violence!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few hours later and the gang were all gathered back at Sokka’s apartment having a movie night. They had just finished watching Kiki’s Delivery Service and Toph had suggested </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Serpents Dagger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>some weird obscure thriller movie from the 80s. Zuko and Suki had both agreed to it enthusiastically but Katara was staunchly opposed. “50% is NOT the majority!!” she glared, arms crossed over her chest. “Besides, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>handle </span>
  </em>
  <span>violence! I just don’t want to sit through two hours of bad special effects and dialogue! Why aren’t you two backing me up?” She said, turning on Sokka and Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys cowered into their seats under her fury. Sokka looked between her and Zuko, who was standing in the kitchen, eyes narrowed and locked in on him. “Uh...maybe….maybe we could give it a try?” He said, turning back to his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph snorted. “Come on Katara, I have a majority. Give in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because Sokka is too afraid to stand up to his boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean he’s voting for it!” She glared at him</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would choose him over me! I’m your blood!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I don’t want to sleep next to an annoyed Zuko all night!” Sokka said, holding his hands up in defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Sokka’s defense….Zuko is pretty scary when he’s mad.” Aang said, glancing nervously between his girlfriend and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara turned her glare to him. “And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no! You’re uh...terrifying sweetheart!” he said, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph cackled behind them. “Give in sugar queen. Your only chances are resting with your pacifist boyfriend and your love whipped brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and collapsed back on the sofa. “I hate you all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Toph went to put in the DVD, Sokka felt Zuko more around behind him and nudged him over. Sokka scooted to make room and his boyfriend slid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, allowing Sokka to cuddle into his side. “Your friends don’t actually think you’re whipped do they?” Zuko whispered as the movie started to play, fingers trailing up Sokka’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and cuddled closer. “Who cares? All I care about is that you’re here with me.” He said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. “Sap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOGIES!” They heard Toph shout from across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hummed happily, ignoring her and closing his eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of campfire and cinnamon. They finished the movie around 11pm, but truth be told Sokka didn’t really pay attention to it. He was mainly focused on watching Zuko’s face and drifting in and out of sleep. “Bedtime?” He heard a low voice whisper against his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded sleepily, burrowing into Zuko’s side. “Too tired….to….walk….” He murmured against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance he heard the tv click off and people moving about, heading towards their respective rooms or to the kitchen. “Come on Sokka, you can’t sleep here.” Zuko whispered, trying to shake him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To tireeeeed.” He whined, curling closer and wrapping his arms around his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and suddenly Sokka felt himself being hoisted up into his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn he's way stronger than I thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka mused to himself as Zuko marriage carried him into his bedroom, depositing him on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” He heard Zuko say from somewhere in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just hummed and buried himself under the covers. Behind him he heard the soft rustle of clothes, then a warm body slipped into bed, pressing his chest against Sokka’s back, arms wrapping around him. He felt Zuko’s breath ghost against his skin as the pressed gently kisses to the nap of his neck. “I’m glad I have tomorrow off.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Sokka whispered back, threading their fingers together and wiggling back into his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night idiot.” Zuko hummed, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight dork.” Sokka responded, smiling sleepily against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled back slightly and rested his cheek against the top of Sokka’s head, breathing out and relaxing against him. Even though it had only been three days, he missed sleeping next to Sokka more than he thought it was possible. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know if Zuko had a canon birth date so I just picked January. I know hes like the fire prince or whatever but he just feels like someone who was born in the winter to me. Maybe its the moodiness. He has eternal seasonal depressive disorder (or just regular depression??) Oh well, hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Birthdays aren't so Bad....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sokka helps his boyfriend celebrate his birthday and cheese cake makes a reoccuring appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has seen parks and rec this is based off one of the episodes :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko had always hated his birthday. He hated being the center of attention, he hated the memories it brang back, he hated over the top fancy decorations and vanilla cake. The day he moved out of Ozai’s house and in with Iroh was the day he swore he would never celebrate another birthday again. That was...until a certain blue eyed boy wormed his way into his life and happened to stumble upon a birthday coupon for cheesecake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid cheesecake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought aggressively. He always knew that would be his downfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting in his room, the lights turned down low and tapping away on his computer, filling in his calendar for the next month. The date January 11th blinked at him, taunting him. The small black numbers sat snidely in the corner, a constant reminder of what was to come. He sighed and as he began to type more, his mind drifted back to the disasters of his previous birthday parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>January 11th, 2010. The Ryu Manor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! </span>
  <em>
    <span>ZUKO!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fathers booming voice echoed off the marble floors of the hallway and throughout the empty rooms of the upper floors. Zuko’s head snapped up from where he was crouched behind a large white pillar. “Get down here!” The angry voice came again, and this time, Zuko listened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shakily, he dragged himself to his feet and began making his way towards the large white staircase in the middle of the hall. His legs trembled slightly as he could hear the noises of the staff preparing for the celebrations that would be happening soon. Suddenly a pair of pale arms grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him back into the shadows of an alcove. He jumped at first and struggled to get away but quickly recognized the white lily perfume of his mother. The arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Happy birthday sweetie.” She whispered against his ear. “Are you going to be alright today?” She asked, pulling back and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko nodded shyly, his small hands still placed on his mothers shoulders. He didn’t want to let her go. “I have a present for you my love.” She said smiling and retrieving a small white package from behind her. “Why don’t you open it now, before anyone else gets here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grabbed the package excitedly and tore through the white ribbons and paper to reveal a tattered, small copy of a book with the words “Love Amongst the Dragons.” scrawled across the cover in gold calligraphy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked back up at his mother, eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This...is a very special book. It belonged to your great grandfather Roku. It’s my favorite play.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko turned the book over in his small hands carefully and examined the tattered cover. Gently he cracked open the book and flipped through the pages. “It's a little dense for such a young boy, but you are as clever as they come my love. I know you will love it too. And next year….we can go to the play together on your birthday. I promise.” She whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ZUKO. I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!” Zuko felt his mother’s hands tense around his small frame as her husband’s voice came loudly again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better go my dear and see your father. I will come down soon. Just a few hours of the party and then tonight we can have cheesecake in the kitchen. Just the two of us.” She said, a worried look falling over her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko nodded, not wanting to go. Ever since he could remember, on the night of his birthday, his mother would come find him and they would sneak into the kitchens where she would give him a raspberry cheesecake, his favorite. His mother pulled him in for one last hug and she brought her mouth up to his ear. “I love you so, so much Zuko. Never forget that.” She whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too mommy.” He whispered back, clinging to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 11th, 2011. Ryu Manor</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you keep reading that book? It’s so boring.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go away Azula!” Zuko shouted, throwing his hairbrush at his sister as she darted from his room, cackling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gently he placed the tattered book on his desk and traced the cover with his fingers. His mother had promised that last year when she gave it to him that the next year they would see it for his birthday. But next year had come, and she was not there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been two months since his mothers death and the house felt colder and more empty than before. His uncle Iroh had left for deployment a few months prior to Ursa’s death, and that left Azula, Zuko, and Ozai alone in the big house. “Zuko! Come down.” His father’s harsh voice cut through the air making him wince. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly, he shoved the book back into its safe hiding spot and rose from his chair, taking a deep breath. His birthday had never been something he could control. It was not filled with his friends (not that he had any to begin with) or games for small children. No, his birthday was always a networking opportunity for his father. A chance to show off his perfect family and his perfect home to all the important businessmen he knew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko’s eyes lingered momentarily on the small alcove above the staircase where his mother had always wished him happy birthday secretly before he had to face his father. The alcove sat dark this year, and uninhabited. Zuko twisted his face in a frown as he tried not to think about the fact that he would never again feel the soft embrace of his mother, or smell her white lily perfume, or hear her telling him quietly that she loves him the most. “ZUKO!” His father shouted again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had been more distant than usual since she died. Which for Zuko was nice, but he had also come to expect more from them and would get angrier faster now that Ursa was not there to protect them. Zuko’s hands closed around the top of the staircase and stepped down slowly, bracing himself for an evening of pretending to be the perfect son and receiving glares and angry whispers whenever his fake smile slipped for a moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, this year was much the same as the rest, but this time...there would be no thoughtful gifts, no birthday hug, no one to comfort him when the day was done....and no raspberry cheesecake.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 11th, 2017. Iroh’s apartment. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What shall we do for your birthday this year nephew?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His uncle’s voice was not as loud as he remembered. Zuko lay pressed against the small, hard mattress in their tiny apartment. His head throbbed and gently he reached up and brushed his fingers across the bandages against his eye. “Nothing.” he said glumly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing at all?”  Concern swept through his uncle’s voice but Zuko ignored it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I don’t want to celebrate my birthday anymore.” He said sourly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few moments later he heard his bedroom door click shut and he pulled the dark blankets up around his shoulders, burying his face against the pillow. He stayed there until the light vanished from his room and the clock on his desk displayed the numbers 11:30pm. 30 minutes until it's over. 30 minutes and he doesn’t have to think about his birthday for another year. Slowly, Zuko got to his feet and padded out into the kitchen, thirst taking over his desire to stay in bed. His uncle had retired much earlier, but he saw something sitting in the middle of the table and he walked over to investigate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A raspberry cheesecake. A small, raspberry cheesecake with the words “happy birthday from the Cheesecake King.” Scrawled on the tag tapped to the plastic container. Zuko glared at the cheesecake for a moment, tears swelling in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath, and went to retrieve a fork and his copy of Love Amongst The Dragons. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>January</span> <span>8th, 2021. Above the Jasmine Dragon</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, trying to pull himself from the deep depths of birthdays past and frowned. He hadn’t meant for Sokka to find the card. He knew eventually he would have to tell Sokka his birthday, but now he knew the anxiety of what was to come began to swell in his stomach. Suddenly, he heard his uncle’s voice on the phone through the wall and he crept closer to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...that's right. 60 balloons and a very large vanilla cake with Happy birthday nephew! On it in red icing. For January 11ths correct. Thank you!” Iroh’s voice stopped and the sound of his phone being placed down on the table came through the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hissed and clenched his fists, stepping away and grabbing his phone. He was going to strangle Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>I said no balloons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Iroh. He is ordering balloons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Oh strange. What do you think they are for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Sokka! NO BALLOONS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Jeez why would I even need balloons?! Nothing special is happening this week. :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>I hate you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>….No balloons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next clue came a day later when he was at the apartment. Zuko had taken the bus over the night before and slept there. He rolled over as he awoke and felt a warm, empty spot on the bed beside him, causing him to frown. Sokka was never awake before him. Quietly he got to his feet and began to creep out into the hallway but stopped when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. “Yeah, that's right. January 11th. Don’t be late! Suki can you tell everyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced and clenched his fist again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone else? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sure, how many people do you think is the capacity?” He heard Suki’s voice answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe 200?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>200?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay sounds good, I’ll spread the word!” Suki said again. “Should I bring the decorations early then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Make sure they’re super big and bright too!” Sokka said, slightly louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to kill you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought, glaring. He heard Suki’s door shut and a moment later saw Sokka’s shadow at the door and he jumped back. “Woah, morning babe!” Sokka said, smiling as he saw him standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Zuko said accusatorily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planning? Well right now I am planning to drag you back to bed and kiss you senseless then beg you to make me breakfast.” He said, smirking and wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist, planting a kiss against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned against the kiss and pulled back. “No, for my birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka cocked his head. “Your birthday? Oh yeah that's soon isn’t it. Like the 13th or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what day it is.” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged and pulled him towards the bed. “Whatever you say baby.” He said, grinning, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him harder but let himself be pulled onto the bed and pushed onto his back. He leaned his head backwards as Sokka rolled on top of him and began running his tongue along his neck, kissing his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully whatever he had in store wasn’t as painful as it sounded. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about clowns?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko looked up, surprised to see Toph standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was later in the day and Sokka had gone off to get some take out, leaving Zuko alone in the apartment to do some reading. “Clowns. Do you like them?” She cocked her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no...who likes clowns?” He said, grimacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mischievous grin crossed her face. “Interesting….so...on a scale of 1 to 10….how much do you dislike clowns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me about clowns?” He said, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Research.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A secret. Now tell me….if you were having a party for someone...maybe a birthday party for an emo college kid…..would you go for Sally the Silly Clown….or Guppy the Magic Clown?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Sokka put you up to this?” He said, snapping the book shut and standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka? Who’s Sokka?” She said, eyes wide and a smile biting at her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toph. Stop playing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled, stepping forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sokka! Zuko...Sokka has been dead for 10 years…..” She said in a mysterious voice, eyes wide and moving her hands in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….am going to KILL YOU!” He shouted, lunging forward trying to grab the paper pad out of her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squealed and darted away laughing. “Don’t blame me because you’re seeing ghosts!” She shouted, running towards Suki’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swore loudly and whirled around as the door cracked open. “Hey babe! Got the food...why do you look so upset?” Sokka asked, kicking his shoes off and placing the bag down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's IT! You are no longer allowed to throw me a birthday party!” he said, glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birthday party? Who said you’re getting a party?” Sokka snorted, going to get the plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! I’ve heard people planning all week! Stop! I told you I don’t want a party!” He said, following him into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody has been planning anything Zuko.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just in your imagination.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph literally came in to ask me if I liked clowns!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whos Toph?” Sokka said, furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Toph. TOPH! You know who Toph is! The blind girl who hits everyone!” He yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toph? Zuko….she’s been dead for 10 years….” He said with a straight face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HATE YOU!” He screamed, now thoroughly frustrated. “BOTH OF YOU!” He shouted again when he heard Toph’s maniacal laughter from far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang….did you have a birthday party last year?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the day after the clown incident and Zuko was working at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang had come in earlier like he did every morning and ordered a cup of tea and a scone, but this time Katara had accompanied him. “Hmm? Yes! Sokka planned it!” Aang said, taking the mug from him. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “What...uh...what did you do?” He asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was so much fun! Sokka planned a surprise and he woke me up at like 7am and we all went and had breakfast and then we went to the amusement park where all our other friends were waiting and had a big party at the arcade!” Aang babbled excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s stomach flipped and he frowned. This is what he was afraid of. “What about you Katara?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Sokka has always planned my parties ever since mom died. When I was 14 we had a big party at the mall and he even got my favorite band to come play happy birthday for me in front of everyone! Last year we went to the aquarium and had a night under the sea and so much cake.” She smiled fondly, remembering the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sounds….big….” Zuko said, frowning again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your birthday coming up?” Aang said, cocking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Sokka hasn’t said anything?” Zuko said, warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang both shook their heads. “Now that you mention it though….Sokka did tell us to keep our calendars clear on January 11th and to go to bed early the night before….” She said frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….oh….I think I need to go refill those teas.” He said hurriedly, moving away from the table, heart beating fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquarium? Arcade? Amusement park? These all sounded very large and very Sokka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His birthday was in two days….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Zuko spent entirely on edge. After his shift at the Jasmine Dragon he had gone straight back to his room and shut the door. A few hours later his phone dinged. It was Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Hey you don’t sleep with like a knife when you’re alone right….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Why would you need to know that? And no. I don’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>No reason….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Sokka if you try and bring me to an arcade or ANYWHERE in public I will stab you in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Why would I bring you to an arcade?? Arcade’s are for people with birthdays! You don’t have a birthday this week :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>You are the single worst person I know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then he heard a clang from outside and Zuko stood up, walking swiftly to his door. Iroh had just come up from the jasmine dragon and was holding a large bag in his hand. “What’s that?” Zuko asked, leaning against his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello nephew! Just some...odds and ends for the cafe!” He said quickly, walking towards his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats in the bag?” Zuko said, raising his voice slightly. “If its for the cafe then you don’t mind if I help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh pulled back as Zuko stepped forward. “Oh no….that's alright nephew...I am not that old!” he chuckled, glancing around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man and crossed his arms. “Did Sokka rope you into something for my birthday? Do you know what he’s planning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birthday?” Iroh chuckled again, stepping slowly towards his door. “Your birthday isn’t this week! I think you may need to lay down nephew.” He said. “Why don’t you do that while I put these away…” Quickly he vanished into his room and shut the door behind him, causing Zuko to let out an angry shout and slam his door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow. Tomorrow was his birthday. Less than 24 hours and it would soon be over. He said to himself. It was late at night and Zuko was sitting at his desk, sulking and clicking through his calendar. Whatever horrors Sokka had planned he would be done with by tomorrow night hopefully. Carefully, his fingers reached over to his bookshelf and he pulled the tattered copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Amongst the Dragons </span>
  </em>
  <span>off it and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The print on the inside page had long since faded and on top of it were numerous inscriptions in various types of handwriting. He drew his fingers over them, reading the words over again for what felt like the hundredth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Rina, on your 10th birthday….may this book bring you as much joy as it has me. Love, your father Roku. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Ursa, ….my father gave me this book, and I know you will love it just as much as I do. With all my love, your mother, Rina. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed as his fingers traced down to the last inscription. His mothers familiar, slanted letters filled him with pain and joy at the same time as he read the words penned in the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Zuko...to remind you that you will always be loved, my dear boy, because no matter where I am, I will always be there with you, loving you. With all my heart, your mother, Ursa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko swiped a tear away and closed the book gently. Yes….soon it would be over, and he wouldn’t have to think about his birthday for a whole year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, hey….baby wake up.” Sokka’s soft voice jolted him awake and he slowly peeled his face away from his desk where he had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” he muttered, blinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko you have to come with me.” Sokka whispered, arms wrapping around his waist to help him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko’s momentary sleep confusion melted away and with sinking dread he remembered that today was January 11th. The worst day of the year. He groaned and pulled back slightly. It was 5 in the morning. Hopefully this meant whatever Sokka had planned would be over soon. “Let's just get this over with.” He grumbled, padding out after his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, no one was in the living room. Sokka led him down the back stairs of the apartment and into the cold winter morning darkness. “After you.” Sokka whispered, pulling the door to Iroh’s truck open motioning for him to get in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, noticing the back was covered with a tarp. What horrors was he hiding? Reluctantly Zuko slid into the seat and soon Sokka appeared on the other side and started the car. “What are we doing?” Zuko asked grumpily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shook his head and pulled out into the road and began to drive. The sun hadn’t even peaked over the horizon and the roads were basically empty, only the earliest of risers and the people getting home from night shifts were out and about. Zuko let out a disgruntled noise and leaned his head against the window as they drove, trying not to think about what was in store for him. They drove for longer than he expected, and soon they were out of the city. The snow covered hills whizzed by as Sokka drove them past the trees and up into one of the hills outside the city limits. The sun was just beginning to peak over the hill, bathing the world in a deep navy blue and pale orange light when Sokka pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. “We’re here.” He said, stepping out and walking to Zuko’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The middle of the mountains? Are you going to murder me?” Zuko grumbled, stepping out as Sokka opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he complied, but listened closely as Sokka moved around and pulled the back of the truck off. A few moments later he heard the rustling of cloth and clinking of dishes, and Sokka returned to him. “Keep them closed and walk with me.” He whispered, grabbing his wrists and leading him forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tensed as he stepped forward into the snow. What could Sokka have gotten from the back of the trunk? Was it a clown? Was he about to get chased by clowns in the middle of the woods? “Open your eyes.” Sokka whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes shot open and he stared in disbelief at what was in front of him. The bed of Iroh’s truck had been decorated with soft white string lights and Sokka had taken some of the blankets off his bed to lay them down in the back along with a few decorative pillows. A wicker picnic basket sat in the back along with two sets of dishes and champagne glasses. Next to the basket was a small, rectangular present wrapped in red paper with a ribbon, and placed on a large white tray….was a raspberry cheesecake. “Iroh said raspberry was your favorite.” Sokka said quietly, looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes flitted to his boyfriend. “It is...I….what was all the planning for? Is there more?” His eyes darted around nervously but then returned to Sokka when he heard him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you really think I would give you an Aang party? Or a Katara party? Please….I know you. I just couldn’t help messing with you a bit.” He said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “It's perfect.” He whispered, smiling against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets eat!” Sokka said, pulling him into the bed of the truck and handing him a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he watched his boyfriend pull breakfast from the basket and slice up the cheesecake. He shifted closer as they ate and Sokka’s arm came around him and he snuggled closer. The sun was higher now and the whole hilltop was bathed in the pink and orange radiance of the sunrise. They stayed there for a while, eating, talking, and enjoying the dawn. When they finished, Sokka pulled back and grabbed the red package, handing it to Zuko. “I uh...got you a gift.” he said shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached out tentatively and pulled off the red wrapping to reveal an envelope. “It's inside the envelope.” Sokka said, making Zuko roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slit the envelope open and reached inside, pulling out two long slips of paper. “Tickets….?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iroh said...well...you were going to go to this play with your mom before...well….before she died but you never got to….I thought...maybe...we don’t have to but...they’re coming to the theater here soon and maybe you might want to go with me? Since you never got to see it that is. I know I’m not your mom but-” Zuko silenced his boyfriend’s nervous ramblings by pressing his lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to.” He said, kissing him again and looking down at the tickets, tears pricking slightly at his eyes. “You know….I have always hated celebrating my birthday...but….this wasn’t so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned. “Not so bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, still looking down. “Well...someday I promise that I will make your birthday the best freaking day of the year.” He said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed softly. “I’ll hold you too it.” He said, turning his eyes towards his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed there for a while, snuggled against each other in the back of the truck. Zuko told Sokka all about birthday cheesecake with his mom and excitedly explained his favorite parts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Amongst the Dragons </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Sokka listened and held him close. All around it was a pretty decent birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>January 11th, 23 years later, 306 Tashi Lane, the Kyasho-Hidaka residence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!! Daddy look what grandpa Hakoda brought me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grinned as he came down the stairs of his house, seeing his 10 year old daughter running towards him with flushed cheeks, holding out a toy in her hand. “Oh wow! Very cool Izumi!” he said, swooping her up in his arms. “Did you say thank you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you grandpa!” She called from his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem kiddo, Happy birthday!” Hakoda said from the kitchen. “And Happy birthday to you too Zuko! Another year closer to retirement!” he joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and carried his daughter into the kitchen where everyone else was gathered around the table. “Happy birthday Izumi!” Katara said, appearing by his side and giving her a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do we get cake!” Katara and Aang’s son Bumi twisted from his place at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon dear.” Katara said, placing a hand on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the baby needs to be changed!” Hakoda called from the other end of the room, drawing their attention to the screaming child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed. “Can’t you change him dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda shook his head and held his hands up. “No way! My diapers days are over sweetie. Your child, your diaper.” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I better go get Tenzin. Happy birthday Zuko.” She said, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and pulled out a chair, sitting down. “Alright birthday people! Are you guys ready to party!” Sokka’s voice boomed down the hallway as he emerged into the kitchen, holding a large stack of presents in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi shrieked and clapped her hands as her other father placed the presents on the counter. “Okay...game plan everyone….First...breakfast! Then presents! Then we split into cars and go to the arcade, Aang I’m appointing you the other arcade guardian...then later Toph and Suki will be here with Iroh for birthday dinner and cheesecake!” Sokka said, rubbing his hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids cheered when he mentioned cake and Aang began serving up breakfast. “Izumi, come here.” Zuko said, grabbing his daughter’s arm gently and pulling her out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed him happily and looked up at him with wide eyes when they stopped. “I have a special present for you…” he said, crouching down and pulling out a small white package from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed it gleefully and ripped away the paper to reveal a very old, tattered book. “This belonged to your great great grandfather Roku and has been in our family for a long time.” Zuko said as Izumi opened the book carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, under the slanted handwriting of Ursa, sat a fresh inscription that was written only a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my daughter Izumi….May you love this book as much as I love you. (not that its possible to love anything as much as I love you...but you can try.) You are the best thing in my life forever and always….your father, Zuko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks daddy!” She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. “I love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you two sweetheart.” Zuko whispered, holding her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there you two are! The food is getting cold!” Zuko looked up to see his husband’s face hovering over them, a goofy smile plastered across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad look what I got!” Izumi said, turning around to show Sokka her new book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool Izumi! This is a very special book.” Sokka said, bending down to look at it with her. “Maybe next year your other dad will take you to see the play in the city!” He said, glancing up at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you daddy? Will you?” She begged, fixing him with wide, excited eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my dear.” He said, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you thank you thank you!” She cheered, hugging them both. “You are the best dads ever!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed as he watched their daughter race off back into the kitchen. “Happy birthday babe.” He said, turning around and placing a kiss against Zuko’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hummed happily against his husband’s lips. “You know...I think you delivered on your promise.” He said as they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What promise?” Sokka asked, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first birthday we spent together….you said that someday you promised to make my birthday the best day of the year. Now it is.” He whispered, looking through the archway to the kitchen where his family was gathered; Katara feeding baby Tenzin, Aang trying to stop Bumi and Kya from fighting over the last piece of toast, and Hakoda showing Izumi a silly magic trick with a coin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned. “I told you I would do it. All it took was giving you a child on the same day.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “Technically….the surrogate gave us the child.” He corrected, causing Sokka to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We better get back there. I hope the theater does Love Amongst the Dragons next year so we can make good on our promise to Izumi.” He said, grabbing his husband's hand as they went back to join their daughter in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Zuko said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did. And the next year Zuko and Sokka brought Izumi on her birthday just like they promised. As they walked through the parking lot towards the theater, Zuko looked up at the sky where the stars were unusually bright against the inky black, then looked down at his daughter who was clutching his hand tightly. He watched as his husband and their child raced towards the door and laughed as Sokka made a big show of pretending Izumi was just too fast for him to catch. As he watched Sokka scoop her up in his arms and spin her around, Zuko thought about the inscription resting inside the cover of the old battered book now stored on his daughter’s shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Zuko...to remind you that you will always be loved, my dear boy, because no matter where I am, I will always be there with you, loving you. With all my heart, your mother, Ursa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy did you and grandma ever see this play when you were little?” Sokka had put Izumi down and gone off to fetch snacks, leaving the two alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and took her hand, walking towards their seats. “Not while she was alive, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is this one your favorite?” She asked, climbing into the large red theater seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is. It was hers too.” Zuko said, sitting down next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine too. I like that the dragon empress and I have the same name!” She said excitedly, gripping her program. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh your middle name! Yes! You do.” Zuko said, smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izumi Ursa Kyasho-Hidaka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay snack dad has returned!” Sokka said, passing them each a slice of raspberry cheesecake and drinks. “Cheers to the day my two favorite people in the world were born!” He said, beaming and holding up his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and clinked his glass against his husband’s and his daughters. “Happy birthday daddy!” Izumi said, now sporting a juice mustache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday love.” He said, smiling and wiping her mouth. “You know...you were the best birthday present I ever got.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and then the lights dimmed and the three of them turned their attention to the stage. Zuko grinned as the actors took their places and he reached out and took his daughter's hand, squeezing it.  Zuko had always hated his birthday….but now….it was his favorite day of the year. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra long chapter today!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The White Lotus Luncheon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Iroh joins twitter and a new character makes an appearance :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nephew!....Nephew!!” Iroh’s calls echoed through the small apartment early on Sunday morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer him!” Zuko hissed, pressing a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still relatively early and the two boys were lying in Zuko’s bed after a movie night last night had gone slightly later than they planned. Sokka grumbled and flung Zuko’s hand away from his mouth, laying back down on the bed. “Why not?” He mumbled, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He keeps trying to get me to help him set up his own twitter account since Jin changed the Jasmine Dragon password.” Zuko sighed, leaning back on his elbows and letting his sheets pool around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted into the pillow. “I want social media influencer Iroh so bad, please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>show him how to set an account up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nephew!” Iroh called again, this time closer to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka peaked at him from the corner of his eyes. “He's not going to stop.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Zuko scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence fell after the last call….then….”Sokka!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka’s sleeping!” Sokka yelled back, earning a groan from Zuko and a smack across the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door handle jiggled momentarily and then burst open, letting a soft golden light stream into the room. Zuko flushed and pulled the sheets up slightly and Sokka buried his face in the pillow again. “Ah, I thought I saw your shoes by the door this morning.” Iroh said, a smile hiding behind his eyes as he surveyed the two boys squished together in the double bed. “Nephew, the white lotus is hosting a luncheon today and a few of our waiters got food poisoning from some...inferior cafe. Could you fill in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and threw his head back. “I’ll do it!” Sokka said, sitting up now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t!” Zuko said, glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked Sokka up and down then gave a chuckle. “Better than no one my boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka-no…ugh fine I’ll do it.” Zuko groaned again, dropping his face into his hands with exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pouted and crossed his arms. “You don’t think I’ll be a good waiter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Be there at 11!” Iroh said cheerily, stepping out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be fun!” Sokka said, getting up and pulling on his jeans from the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him. “No it won’t be. Uncle and his friends are constantly speaking to you in riddles and saying things like ‘failure is the only opportunity to start again’” He said, mimicking his uncle’s accent and jovial voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the impressions to the professionals babe.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes and kissing his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later and after Sokka begged Zuko to make him a third plate of scrambled eggs the two were on their way. The White Lotus Club was only a 30 minute drive from the apartment and was definitely not what Sokka expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club was located in a strip of buildings a little ways away from the downtown. The buildings were all old with varying architectural styles and lots of chipped paint and ornamental designs painted on the side. Inside the white lotus club the floors were a dark wood with various scrolls hanging about the walls and multiple tables set up for the pai sho tournament. “I have to go get a uniform and check in.” Zuko said, still grumpy that Sokka had dragged him into this. “Stay out of the way and don’t get yourself into trouble.” He said, glaring at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? In trouble? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka said grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him one more warning look then disappeared towards a small white door which Sokka assumed led to a kitchen. For the first time that day Sokka felt a surge or nerves. He had been so wrapped up in annoying Zuko that he didn’t realize this would mean he would be stuck with a bunch of old men he didn’t know. He stood there awkwardly for a second, shifting on his feet until he heard a voice call out from one of the tables. “Sokka!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iroh!” He said, breathing a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh strode towards him smiling and clapped him on the back when he reached him. “I’m glad you escaped my nephew’s wrath” He chuckled. “Come with me.” He grabbed Sokka’s arm and began to steer him towards a group of old men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen! I’d like you to meet Sokka, my nephew’s boyfriend!” Iroh said, thrusting him in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s chest swelled with joy as he heard Iroh introduce him as “his nephew’s boyfriend” and not just “friend.” “Uh...hi!” Sokka said, waving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old men gazed at him for a moment, then returned the greeting. “Sokka, this is Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Fung, and- where’s Bumi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He bet some kids out in the alley they couldn’t beat him in a game of rock toss.” One of the men said, rolling his eyes slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled and turned back to the others. “So Sokka” One of them men, he thought it was Pakku, maybe, began to say. “Are you going to join us in a round of pai sho?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I...I don’t really play.” Sokka said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was very true. He had only played twice and lost both times horribly to Iroh. “Nonsense! Everyone can play pai sho!” Iroh said, beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want to win my money old man!” Sokka said, comforted by the familiar presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh let out a loud laugh and patted him on the shoulder. “You have found me out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I better go see if Zuko needs help. I don’t want him too mad at me for making him come here and ditching him.” He said, trying to slip away smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily everyone accepted his excuse for leaving and turned back to their previous conversation, leaving Sokka to roam the halls for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white lotus club was attached to numerous other buildings via a series of long, narrow hallways and winding staircases so it took almost 10 minutes to find Zuko. He was making his way through one of the abandoned hallways when Sokka caught him. “Hey good lookin’” He said, grabbing his waist and making him momentarily jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him but blushed slightly at the compliment. “What Sokka, I have a job to do.” He said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to catch you before all the old men took up all your time!” He said, laughing and drawing closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked like he was contemplating pushing Sokka away and continuing down the hall, but instead gave in to his touch and allowed himself to be pressed gently against the wall. Sokka’s hands came around him tighter and one reached up to caress his face. “Hmmm I don’t know what it is but I’ve always had a thing for a man in uniform.” He whispered, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. “A white polo and a black apron is hardly a uniform. Also I think its odd that waiters turn you on.” He said, eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only cute waiters with amber eyes and black hair.” Sokka said, pressing his nose against Zuko’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokkaaaa.” He whined, giving a small push at his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No ones around?” Sokka said, smiling impishly and pressing his lips against the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and captured his lips with his own, giving him a slow, sensual kiss. “Sorry the white lotus is closed right now for a private function-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys sprung apart immediately at the sound of the voice coming from down the hall and sheepishly looked around. “Oh sorry we’re- Dr. Piando?” Sokka gaped at their former teacher who was standing in the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sokka right?” He chuckled, stern look melting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely remembered Iroh mentioning in December their professor was in the white lotus club with him. “Uh..yes sir….I was in your Japanese art history class last semester.” Sokka responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember. I’m glad to see your….partnership….continued on after the semester.” He said, eyes flitting down to where Sokka’s hand was still resting on Zuko’s waist with a slightly upturned mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka jumped and pulled his hand away, blushing. “Uh...yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Good to see you as always.” Dr. Piandao said, giving a slight bow to the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah you too.” Zuko muttered, blushing furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…..I’ll leave you boys to it.” He said, a hint of laughter in his voice as he turned around and Zuko let out an embarrassed squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” he hissed, pushing him away for real this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat.” Sokka whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying.” He glared, folding his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw come onnnn, that was kinda funny.” He said, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have work to do. Work that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>forced me into.” He said, a small smile forcing its way through the set frown upon his face. “I’ll see you later.” He said, more gently than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched his boyfriend disappear back down the hallway with a grin, then turned on his heel to continue exploring the rest of the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was busy almost all throughout lunch hours preparing food and bringing it out to the tournament players, both white lotus members and the public who had stopped by to play. Zuko didn’t see Sokka for the rest of the morning, so he figured he must have wandered off somewhere. “Zuko! Can you take the trash out to the back alley?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up to see the chef looking at him and motioning towards the large, now very full, trashcan. He nodded and walked over, tying up the bag and hauling it towards the back door. The alley behind the white lotus was grungy and full of brick, similar to the one behind the jasmine dragon. The gravel had all but been kicked away and two large dumpsters sat pressed against the decaying sides. Zuko sighed and flipped one of the slimy lids open, tossing the bag into the dark bin. “Head chef got you doing all his dirty work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jumped at the sound of a voice echoing through the alley and whipped around. Behind him, leaning against a wall Zuko swore had been empty moments ago was a young man with a red jacket and black pants. His shaggy dark hair fell over his eyes and a cigarette was clenched between his lips. “Oh….uh…I’m just helping my uncle out.” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, does your uncle work here?” The boy said, eyeing Zuko with a bit more interest than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no not in the kitchen.” Zuko replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy squinted and he could feel his dark eyes lingering on his scar. “You look familiar….have we met?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stepped back slightly, the feeling of familiarity creeping up on him as well but accompanied by a nervous spark. “Uh...I don’t think so…..most people don’t forget when they’re met me.” He chuckled nervously and gestured to the large burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy just narrowed his eyes. “What did you say your name was?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I didn’t...but its….uh…….Lee.” He said, for some reason he didn’t want to give his real name to some stranger smoking in an alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee. Common name around here.” The boy snorted, taking another drag and blowing the smoke from his lips. “Jet.” he said, sticking out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentatively Zuko took it and shook his hand. “Do you...work here?” He asked, gesturing to the club behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, Jet, snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, I don’t think these fat cats want anything to do with me. Just on a smoke break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the back door to the kitchen opened and the chef’s angry face appeared. “How long does taking out the trash take?!” He shouted, then his eyes narrowed on Jet leaning against the opposite wall. “I thought I told you to quit hanging around back here.” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy held his hands up in defense, a smirk gracing his lips. “Hey, just chatting to your grunt work boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned at the title. The chef glared angrily. “Get back inside.” He said to Zuko, who complied, throwing one last glance at the stranger in the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys always hanging about in the alley with his little gang of friends.” The chef complained, handing Zuko a tray of tea. “A hooligan no doubt. One of those idealistic street rats trying to get free handouts from the working class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just nodded silently, waiting for a pause so he could escape back into the main room. After a few more minutes of ranting about riff raff the chef seemed to realize the drinks were getting cold and pushed Zuko out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day followed without any more alley boys or former professor run ins and around 3pm Zuko was released with a paycheck and headed off to locate his runaway boyfriend. A little bit later he found him head to head in a haiku battle with some old teacher on the second floor of the poetry society club and dragged him away. “I was winninngggggg.” He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want to go home.” Zuko said, frowning and dragging him along the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.” Sokka pouted, shaking off his hand and crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then I’ll just take this 100 dollars and buy my other boyfriend a fancy dinner.” He said, smiling when Sokka immediately changed his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im joking! You’re the most fun ever and you’re amazing and talented and wonderful.” He swooned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes but reached out to take his hand. “You’re ridiculous.” He muttered, smiling nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick stop for snacks Zuko drove them back in his uncle’s truck and the two decided to take the bus over to Sokka’s apartment. Zuko insisted he wanted an excuse to avoid Iroh badgering him about twitter and Sokka wasn’t one to complain. Zuko’s bed was smaller and oftentimes when he slept over he found himself shoved against the wall in the middle of the night. The rest of the day passed lazily and soon the two were dozing off in each other's arms surrounded by blue cotton sheets and the vague scent of the ocean breeze air freshener katara had shoved into the hallway wall that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite falling asleep relatively early the previous night, Sokka still somehow managed to sleep in until around 11am when he was awoken unceremoniously by two voices shouting in the living room. Unsurprisingly Zuko was not in bed with him when he awoke so Sokka wrapped a blanket around himself and shuffled out into the living room in search of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko was standing by the couch, phone in hand and face bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because its HILARIOUS!” Toph was sitting in throws of laughter on the sofa in front of him, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you KNOW how many things he’s already tagged me in? My phone was going ballistic this morning!” Zuko shouted, rage increasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...what's goin on guys?” Sokka said, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparky’s mad because I set Iroh up on twitter” Toph cackled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s 63!! He doesn’t need social media!” Zuko glared at Sokka who had pulled his phone out and was now joining Toph in uncontrollable laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>I have just learned tweeter! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>Titter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>Twitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This….this is AMAZING!” Sokka wheezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): @BlueSpirit_Zuko </b>
  <span>is my nephew! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>What a pair of handsome lads! #newprofilepic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this….is this you as a baby?” Sokka said, staring at the picture Iroh had tweeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photo was of a chubby boy with black hair wearing a red onsie and playing with a stuffed duck while a much younger Iroh sat behind him smiling. “I am going to KILL YOU!” Zuko shouted, lunging at Toph’s phone as she typed out a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was quicker and snatched the phone out of his reach, pulling Toph with him. “Toph…..I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but this...this is the greatest thing you have ever done.” Sokka snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both their phones dinged as another notification from Iroh’s twitter popped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): @BlueSpirit_Zuko </b>
  <span>bath time in Japan! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo was of a young toddler in a tub full of bubbles, a bubble beard on his face and an array of bath toys in the water in front of him. Behind the toddler was a shoji divider that looked out into a rock garden below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t….breath…..too…...cute…..”Sokka wheezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you both.” Zuko yelled, storming off into Sokka’s room and slamming the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Toph and Sokka dissolved into hysterics as the door shut. “This is seriously the best thing ever. Baby Zuko is so cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it's weird to think of sparky as a kid and not always a little sad emo boy.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_Legend: @Iroh_(ZukosUncle) </b>
  <span>Welcome to twitter! Please keep posting baby Zuko photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>
  <span>#BestDecisionEver </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Aangtastic: </b>
  <span>Baby Zuko photos?!? Where??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>
  <span>I’ll tag you Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Katara_Y2k: @Boomerang_legend: </b>
  <span>I can hear your boyfriend screaming at you through the wall. Its not nice to cyber bully! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Katara_y2k: @TheBlindBandit </b>
  <span>pls tag me in the photos as well :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard another exasperated shout from Zuko in the other room and Sokka rolled his eyes. “I should go check on him” He chuckled, leaving Toph to tag everyone they know in the photo of Zuko during bathtime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyyy baby.” Sokka said, easing into his room to see Zuko sitting with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This just earned him a glare. “Aww come on….you were so cute as a chubby little toddler.” Sokka said, jumping on the bed beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just glared more intensely. “Babyyyyy.” Sokka whined, hoping that utilizing Zuko’s weakness for pet names would soften his disgruntledness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not. It in fact made it worse. “Don’t call me that.” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned and tugged at his arms, trying to get them to unfurl but to no avail. “Come on, we’re not laughing at you, we just think its cute to see you all little and happy because you’re so….well….mr. tough guy moody McEmo boy.” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow at him. “Touch guy moody McEmo boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes….but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>tough guy moody McEmo boy.” Sokka said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat for a minute, then slowly gave in as Sokka continued to pepper kisses across his face. “Okay okay fine! I give in.” He said, laughing softly and pulling Sokka onto his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.” Sokka giggled, kissing him on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just rolled his eyes, but smiled. “You’re an idiot.” He said, kissing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your idiot.” Sokka said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck and placing another kiss against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in, smiling. “My idiot.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better…..I can tweet something embarrassing about Toph….” Sokka said, pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko said, eyes going wide with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will try and murder us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she might succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but if she tries to strangle you then….that's rough buddy.” Sokka said, pulling up twitter on his phone and typing out the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ding came a second later and Zuko pulled up his own twitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Boomerang_Legend: @TheBlindBandit </b>
  <span>remember when you used to have a MASSIVE crush on me? :P Guess you’re not immune to my animal magnetism afterall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo included was of both of them in high school, Sokka wearing a hockey jersey and gear smiling at the camera and a young Toph clutching his arm tightly, beaming up at him with flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then they heard a crash from the livingroom and an ear splitting scream “I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay my updates might start to slow down because classes resume in a few days and I'll be starting my senior show stuff and trying to look for an adult job and everything but I PROMISE to upload AT LEAST once every few days still &lt;3 I will not abandon you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Unfortunate Ethics of Sozin Corporation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sokka navigates his stubborn, emotionally stunted boyfriend and things begin to be set in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW - mention of suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of an alarm clock blaring across from him woke Zuko up around 7am. He groaned and rolled over to tell Sokka to shut it off, but was met by an empty bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. That's right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka was all the way across town sleeping in his own bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably drooling on his pillows, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko mused to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Monday, January 25th and also the first day of classes of the new semester. Zuko was definitely not looking forward to going back to school as it meant less time with Sokka and more time studying and interacting with people. His alarm went off again and this time Zuko got up to shut it off, tossing his phone back onto his bed. The early morning light penetrated through his window and left his drab room looking cold and gray. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Zuko checked his phone again. 7:30. His first class was at 9am in the english building, so he should probably leave in about 30 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he emerged into the kitchen, he saw Iroh’s shoes had vanished from the mat by the door, indicating he had already gone down to the cafe. Zuko grabbed his backpack and began searching for his bus pass. A few seconds later a ding came from his phone and he paused, pulling it from his pocket. The ding was from Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Mornin beautiful :P I have a break today between 11 and 12, wanna get an early lunch on campus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Sorry, I have class 9-11 then 11:15-12 ): </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Okayyyy, dinner? We can go to that new Vietnamese place by the cafe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Sounds good :) Why are you awake so early?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Katara and Suki’s never ending alarms woke me up. Now they’re rushing around to get ready. Have fun in class! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he typed out a quick response. He had to admit he was a little sad he and Sokka didn’t have a class together again this semester, but he knew they would see each other a lot still. This wasn’t like last semester when he had to try and find a school related excuse to see him. Zuko quickly hopped down the stairs and waved goodbye to Iroh who was just flipping the open sign around on the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus ride to campus was a little longer than the one to Sokka’s apartment, but not much. He made it to classroom 373 with about a few minutes to spare and took a seat in the back, pulling out his notebook. “Excuse me, is this….Eastern Literature and Practical Application?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up to see a girl with shoulder length black hair and a complexion similar to Sokka and Katara. “Uh, yeah it is.” He said, trying his best not to let his natural hostility towards strangers take over his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god, I already walked into the wrong classroom once this morning.” She sighed, plopping down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffened slightly. He usually sat alone in class. “I’m Keila by the way.” She said, pulling out a blue notebook and a blue pen. Lots of blue, Zuko thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are…..?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice! Are you an english major?” She asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yes. Are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Been here three years. My brother goes here too, he’s on the hockey team.” She said, beginning to ramble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying. “I didn’t know we had a hockey team.” Zuko said when she finished talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s pretty small, mainly just people who like ice and sliding around. Do you like skating?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced remembering his fall when Sokka had tried to teach him. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, me either. My brother loves it. He probably got it from my mom, she’s from Alaska” The girl continued to chatter until the professor came in a few minutes later and killed the lights, pulling up the syllabus powerpoint and quieting everyone down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that took the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>time.” The girl, Keila, complained as the lights clicked back on and they began gathering their stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Zuko said. he still wasn’t entirely sure why she was talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That's my brother” She said, pointing to the end of the hallway where a tall man in a blue jersey and jeans was waving to her. “it's cool to meet another english major! I’ll see you wednesday Zuko!” She said cheerfully, turning in the opposite direction and dashing off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just shrugged and turned towards the door. His next class was only a few minutes walk away from here. When he pushed open the door to head down the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes and a blue and white parka. “Hey!” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, what are you doing here?” Zuko asked, smiling at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to give you this.” He said, holding out a paper cup and a small brown paper bag. “And to walk you to class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly and took the items from him. “Oh, it’s only a few minutes from here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to see you, even if it's only for a few minutes.” Sokka said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flashed him a smile back and the two began walking towards his next class. Zuko told him a little bit about his literature seminar and Sokka rambled about some coworker drama that was going on at the engineering lab. When they reached the psychology building Sokka turned to give him a kiss but Zuko pulled back slightly out of habit. His eyes darted around at the large amounts of people swarming about and bit his lip. “Oh...uh..right sorry.” Sokka said, but Zuko couldn’t help but hear a small edge of hurt in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” Sokka said, shifting slightly on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Zuko said, biting back the guilty feeling that was swelling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was comfortable with his sexuality when he was around people he knew and trusted, but being out in the open surrounded by strangers was a different story. He had grown quite a bit from the scared little closeted gay kid he was last semester but the harbored fear and insecurity from his childhood was still dwelling inside him. “Okay….have fun in class!” Sokka said, the hurt gone from his voice and was replaced with his usual cheeriness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko waved as his boyfriend disappeared into the crowd of people and he made his way through the building to find his classroom. This class was a general credit, something to fill his ethics requirement, but he had forgotten to register until later so this was the only available when he did. He winced slightly at the name of the class as the teacher clicked on her powerpoint. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ethics and Implications of Capitalism and Big Business in America. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was a subject he knew all too well, being the son of one of a modern day robber baron and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright class, I’m not going to bother going into all that syllabus mambo jumbo, you can all read it online and ask me questions if you want. Today we are going straight into the first case study. Throughout the semester we will be studying three separate corporations and the various moral ambiguities they have dealt in. You will be expected to write two essays on each, a research essay and an opinion essay. So without any further ado, I guess I’ll introduce our first </span>
  <em>
    <span>capitalist captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said, a hint of mockery placed on the last two words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s chest tightened and his hands immediately into fists. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and the world had suddenly been set on fire. Staring back at him from the large projector was the red and black logo of Sozin Corporations. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought bitterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did I think we </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to talk about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sozin Corporations, a multi billion dollar distribution company with headquarters located in our own city, led by the Ryu family.” The teacher began, clicking again and causing a photo of Zuko’s family right after they moved from Japan to appear on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers began to tap nervously against the desk and his heart rate rapidly began to rise. Nobody knew what had happened to him, or to his eye. His father had only let him and Iroh flee the company under the circumstances that they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell anyone what had occurred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he had put it. As far as the rest of the world was concerned Iroh and Zuko Ryu had vanished into thin air. Ozai had claimed they went back to Japan to build relationships there, but everyone knew it was a lie, they were just too afraid to ask for the truth. Ironically, the one thing preventing him from being recognized was his scar. The world only knew Zuko Ryu, the unscathed son of a capitalist tycoon. Not Zuko Hidaka, the disfigured english major and tea server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be our first case study as it has the most controversy surrounding the family and their practices. The family moved from Japan when Ozai Ryu sold his multimillion dollar company and came here to start a new one in 2008.” The teacher continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko desperately wished he could simply vanish into thin air. He couldn’t bear to think about all that had happened let alone have a professor share it with his entire class. “Since the creation of Sozin Corporation, there have been many attempts to investigate the company for things such as insider trading, unethical means of production, violations of the environmental protection acts, and participation in violence.” She continued, clicking to a new slide. “The first major investigation occured after the death of Lu Ten Ryu, the nephew of the corporation head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s stomach churned as he gazed into the face of his cousin, Iroh’s first and only son. “Lu Ten was second in line to inherit the company in 2009 but all this changed when news of his suicide hit the media outlets. To this day, it is unsure whether the mode of death was truly by his own hand or was a cover up due to neglectful practices in the workplace by his father Iroh and his uncle Ozai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nauseous feeling of anxiety suddenly flipped to rage at the mention of his uncle and Zuko clenched his fists tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t know the truth. They didn’t know what Ozai had done, or how he’d lied to Iroh, or that Iroh regretted everything that had happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He seethed at the tittering that broke out through the class as the news article about the conspiracy of Lu Ten’s death popped onto the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet the dad did it.” He heard the girl next to him whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fists clenched tighter and all he wanted to do was punch her in the face and scream that she didn’t know anything. None of them did. But he resisted, knowing his uncle would not be happy if Zuko not only caused physical harm to an innocent girl or that he put them in danger of being involved with Sozin Cooperation again. So he had to sit in silence and listen to the rest of his class discuss the tragic death of his cousin. Finally the class came to an end. “Okay, next class we will continue discussing the practices of the Sozin Corporation, please read chapter 1 and 2 in your textbook about the principles of ethics and write a 500 word summary.” The professor said, flipping the lights on and dismissing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gathered his things and tore out of the classroom, eyes filling with tears of anger and pain. He ripped through the crowd and pushed through the door, knocking into someone on his way down the stairs. “Hey! Zuko- wait Zuko….whats wrong?” He winced at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice as he drew near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he had come back to walk Zuko to class again. Of course he had. Stupid thoughtful wonderful idiot. Zuko had only told Sokka a brief explanation; his father was abusive and had given him the scar. That was it. No details. He couldn’t bear to bring Sokka into it if anything ever came about legally. “Nothing.” he snapped, trying to wipe his eyes before Sokka noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can see you’re upset, what happened? Did something happen in class?” Sokka chased after him, a worried look set deep on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no” Zuko choked out, not looking in his eyes. “Its nothing. Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him Sokka frowned, but seemed to realize that Zuko was dead set on not talking about it so he gave up. “Okay. Well...if you ever want to tell me….I’m here.” He said softly as they walked together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded quietly, his tears slowing down a bit. “Don’t you have class now?” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the teacher’s car wouldn’t start so he said the first day is going to be wednesday.” Sokka said, a note of concern still alive in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko said, unsure of what else to respond with. His chest was still thumping from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….so….uh….I was thinking….the first day of class has been stressful….for me.” He said quickly. Zuko wasn’t stupid enough to believe he was actually talking about himself but he let it slide. “So...I was thinking, maybe we can skip dinner and just get take out? Maybe go back to my place and just hang out?” He said softly. “I just don’t really feel like being around people.” Sokka said, but the worry in his voice betrayed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew he was only doing this because he could see Zuko was upset. He could see something had riled him up and as much as Zuko hated it, he appreciated his boyfriend giving him an out. “Yeah...sounds good. If that's what you need.” He said, not meeting Sokka’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is.” Sokka said, a smile returning to his face. “Come on, let's stop by the union, I’m craving coffee so bad right now.” He said again, bounding forward slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled slightly as he watched his boyfriend run up to the barista excitedly, bouncing on his feet as he thought of what to order. The unexpected confrontation of his past had brought back those old feelings of fear and helplessness, and the thought of having to push through this class and his trauma this semester had been paralyzing. But now, he thought it might be somewhat manageable if he had Sokka there to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cheating!!” Sokka shouted, shoving Zuko to the side and knocking the controller out of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cheating, you're just not as good as you think!” Zuko said, laughing and snatching the plastic item back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was later in the evening after dinner and the two were going head to head in an intense mario kart battle, Sokka was sitting on the couch, legs slightly apart so that Zuko could nestle in between them from his place on the floor. Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his legs around Zuko’s waist. “Fine. I will beat you though you bastard.” He said, aggressively hitting the rematch button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sureee you will.” Zuko snorted, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys playing mario kart?” The door had just opened and Toph had just entered, throwing her bag on the floor along with her wet coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and you’re not invited.” Sokka said, sniffing. “In fact, what are you even doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to stop being surprised that I basically live here too snoozles.” Toph said, huffing and dropping herself onto the sofa next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you don’t pay rent.” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well neither does pretty boy over here, and yet he’s here all the time.” She said, gesturing to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend!” Sokka protested. “He doesn’t have to pay rent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so my sparkling personality and wit isn’t enough to absolve me of rent but mr. mc gloomy letting you jack him off is what qualifies?” She snorted and Zuko flushed bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph!” He cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t pretend like I can’t hear you two through the walls.” She rolled her eyes and wiggled her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Talking.” Zuko said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop talking if you let me play.” She said, smirking and gesturing to the extra controller on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Just...stop eavesdropping on us!” Zuko said, flushing darker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, hearing ‘oh Sokka yes Sokka more, so good’ is not something I EVER wanted to hear. It’s not my fault I have super powers and you’re whiny when you're horny.” She said, snatching the controller up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought he was going to combust from embarrassment but luckily at that moment Suki came in and the subject switched to the first day of classes. They played a little more and about an hour or so later there came a sharp knock on the door. Sokka, who had been forced to give up his controller to Suki a few rounds ago and was now settling for playing with Zuko’s hair and watching, got up and moved to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hello?” He heard Sokka say as it creaked open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kids are being too loud.” A female voice responded aggressively from the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused and craned his neck but couldn’t see the woman. The voice sounded oddly familiar. “Oh! Sorry...uh….are you…-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just moved in across the hallway. Now are you going to stop shrieking or should I call the landlord.” She hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko got up and wandered over towards the door. “No no sorry! We’ll be quiet...uh...welcome to the neighborhood?” Sokka said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the noise.” Zuko said, appearing behind his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman standing in the hall was tall and looked to be in her late twenties; with long dark black hair and dark eye makeup that highlighted her pale skin. Zuko noticed a red swirl tattoo on her upper arm that stretched slightly the more she crossed her arms in annoyance. Her dark eyes moved up to view him and suddenly narrowed. Zuko’s stomach tightened at the change in her eyes when they landed on him. “What did you say your name was?” She asked, looking back to Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….are you going to report me to the landlord?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “No, but if we’re going to be neighbors, I might as well know your names.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Sokka….and this is Zuko.” He said, gesturing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eye’s latched back on Zuko and he shuddered slightly at the intensity of her gaze. “Zuko….Japanese right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yes...it's a japanese name.” He responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Not very common around here, is it?” She said, eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no….I don’t think so….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's your name?” Sokka asked, oblivious to the weird tension building between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“June.” she said, eyes not leaving Zuko’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, well….nice to meet you! We’ll try and keep it down.” Sokka said, giving her a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunted and then turned around and made her way back over to the other side of the hall, throwing one last look at them over her shoulder before disappearing into her apartment. “Damn grumpy ass lady.” Sokka rolled his eyes as he shut the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….weird.” Zuko said, uneasily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo….are you going to keep playing mario kart?” Sokka said with a sly smile, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist. “Or are you going to let me take you back to my room and ravage you.” He smirked, nuzzling his nose against Zuko’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...definitely the second option.” Zuko muttered, hands tightening around his boyfriend’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sokka whispered against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that he unraveled his arms from his waist and pulled him towards his room. “Remember…..I CAN HEAR WITH MY FEET” Toph called after them, snickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was….it was….” Zuko breathed out, letting his head fall back onto Sokka’s pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing? Wonderful? Perfect in every single way?” Sokka mused, grabbing a pair of athletic shorts from his dresser and pulling them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had set and the room was dipped in moonlight. Outside the sound of Toph and Suki’s mario kart game still raged on, but Sokka and Zuko had abandoned the game for more….</span>
  <em>
    <span>physical </span>
  </em>
  <span>activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Sure. Let's go with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snickered. “Want some water?” He asked, stretching his arms over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, sitting up slightly, a frown crossing his face. “What” Sokka said, hesitating when he saw his boyfriend’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing...just….it doesn’t bother you right?” He said slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Sokka frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking...taking things slow. I mean...I know you’re not exactly a virgin…..I just don’t want you to get bored if all we’re doing is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka walked swiftly back to the bed and cut him off with a gentle kiss. “You're a dork” He whispered. “Of course it doesn’t bother me. I love doing anything with you. I already told you we can take the sexual stuff as slow as you need. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have penetrative sex to enjoy being with you.” He said, carding a gentle hand through Zuko’s hair and cupping the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Zuko said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if you didn’t notice, I thoroughly enjoyed what we did.” He said winking, making Zuko flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m going to go get some water, steal Katara’s leftover ice cream from the fridge and come back and cuddle the shit out of your cute ass.” Sokka said, standing up and going back over to his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed out, relaxing into the blue sea of Sokka’s bed and taking in the smell of patchouli and sea breeze that filled the room from the scented candle on the desk. There weren’t many places in the world that felt entirely safe to him, but here, laying in Sokka’s bed with his boyfriend’s laughter coming through the walls, he felt safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun DUNNN. Will the random girl from his lit class make a second appearance? Will Zuko's past finally catch up to him? Is jet going to come back? Have June and Zuko met before? Will Katara yell at Sokka for stealing her ice cream and feeding it to his cuddlewhore boyfriend? So many questions.....  :P Good luck to everyone going back to classes monday!! I will try and have a chapter done by then so you guys have something to cushion the return to school lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The One With the Sleep Deprived Roller Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko begins having nightmares triggered by his ethics class and the gang go to an underground roller rink ft a special guest :P</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW - Suicide (Lu Ten)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fire them all. We can get cheaper labor from all these illegal immigrants anyways. They don’t know the laws, and they’re desperate for any amount of money. I’m not paying for health care just because a few of the distribution centers had weak pipes. I’ll send Lu Ten down to do the evaluation. He’s stupider than his father, he won’t ask questions. ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father’s voice, rough and low, filled the room outside and Zuko pulled his knees tighter to his chest, shivering as he peaked out of the crack in the closet door. He had been playing absentmindedly with the small duck toy his uncle had given him a few days ago and had accidentally wandered into his father’s office. Before he realized where he was he had heard the thunderous footsteps of the man now sitting in the wingback chair and scrambled to hide before it was too late.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Children were not allowed in his office. In fact, children weren’t allowed in most places around the house. The soft skin on Zuko’s face was still a light purple color from the last time he had accidentally entered a room he was not allowed in. His breath came slow and regulated as he cowered against the cold wood behind him, trying not to make a sound. He knew what would happen if his father found him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There came a knock on the door and Zuko jumped slightly, blood running cold as his elbow banged slightly against a metal bar in the closet.  “Enter.” His father’s voice boomed, followed by the click of a receiver as he set the phone back on its cradle. He had not heard Zuko move.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The large wooden door creaked open and Zuko saw a shadow pass by under the crack of the door. HIs hands tightened against the stuffed duck, holding it close and rocking slowly to try and calm his breathing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You must stay quiet, stay still, don’t let him know you are there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His mother’s warning echoed in his ears. “Brother. Have you heard any news of the employees who suffered from the carbon monoxide in the Colorado center?” His uncle’s voice was softer than his father’s, less harsh and the tension in Zuko’s shoulders relaxed slightly, his uncle had never laid a hand on him, so at least if he were found now there would not be immediate repercussions other than perhaps a smack across the face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, they are...recovering well.” His father’s voice was saturated in lies, as it always was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko could already see the similarities between his father and sister arising. Ozai was an expert liar and manipulator and Azula was quickly picking up on it. “That is good. I don’t know how something like this could have happened, you had all the plants checked last year for weak pipes and safety hazards right?” A note of tension appeared in Iroh’s voice as he spoke and Zuko could see his heavy boots pacing the floor from the crack underneath the closet door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes….yes of course.” His father replied slyly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko knew he had not. He had seen the falsified paperwork on his father’s desk just a few months ago and earned himself a broken wrist for asking about the documents. He hugged the stuffed duck closer, trying to absorb the tears running down his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have asked Lu Ten to go over the paperwork again next week and gave him a list of things to investigate while he is down there, there must be something we missed that caused this horrible accident.” Iroh said, still pacing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm. Yes.” He heard his father’s fingers tapping on the desk which usually meant he was thinking of a plan. “Next week you say…..what day? I would like to be there for this meeting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friday I think, that is when he will return from Colorado, hopefully with answers.” Iroh responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Hopefully.” an edge in Ozai’s voice made Zuko shiver. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly the pacing outside the door stopped and Zuko moved quietly to press his eye against the crack between the doors. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Were they gone? Was it safe to come out? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He jumped back suddenly when he saw the eye’s of his uncle fixed directly on the small crack in the closet, locking onto his own. Iroh gazed into his nephew’s terrified eyes peering through from the closet and frowned. “Yes….brother….why don’t you join me for a drink in the back garden? Perhaps now? Take a break from all this monoxide business.” Iroh asked, his voice suddenly changing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could use a drink.” His father said followed by the sound of his rising from the chair. “Where's my damn coat, I swear if I find out that disappointing little lime of a son was in here messing about I’ll skin him alive.” His father’s voice was wet with acid and Zuko began to tremble as he heard those heavy footsteps come closer and closer, then the doorknob jiggled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s downstairs. I saw it on my way up.” Iroh cut in hurriedly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The doorknob fell silent, then the heavy footsteps walked away. Iroh’s footsteps moved now and paused right outside the closet door. “Yes...a drink will be good….get us out of the room for at least 20 minutes I should think. A nice break.” He said a little louder than usual, then his footsteps followed his father’s out the door and Zuko slumped against the wooden wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was safe. His father had not found him, but he needed to get out quickly. He crept forth from the closet on all fours and jumped slightly when he stood up and his eye’s met those in the photo behind his father’s desk. It was a photo of Ozai, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Azulon. The photo version of Lu ten stared back at him and Zuko felt like the room suddenly grew smaller. The portrait began to swell and suddenly the photo version of his cousin sprang to life. “Zuko….zuko…...you know...it was not an accident…..Zuko….help me.” His cousin’s voice seemed to come from all around him and suddenly the walls of the ryu mansion vanished, replaced by red velvet walls. The walls moved in closer and his cousin’s voice called out again, louder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko turned around, looking for the door, but it was no longer there, instead an ocean of red came flying towards him from all sides. He screamed and kicked, trying to fight away the walls closing in but he was not strong enough. Lu Ten….lu ten….he had to warn his uncle….he had to stop his father’s plan…..Lu Ten…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko woke with a start and flew up from his bed, gasping for air. The icy winter air blew gently across his sweat soaked skin as he breathed out, rubbing his eyes. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Except it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dream. Zuko remembered that day vividly, trapped in his father’s closet. Of course at nine years old he had not been able to comprehend what he had overheard. All he knew is his father had sent Lu Ten to investigate the monoxide leak, Iroh had asked him to look over the paperwork and they were supposed to meet the Friday after that day. However, Lu Ten had not made it to the meeting. The day before he was suppose to come home he had been found dead in his hotel suite, a bottle of pills laying next to his body and a suicide note scrawled in an unfamiliar handwriting a few feet away. Iroh had been distraught, completely destroyed by the death of his son. A few months later after the investigation of his son’s death had concluded, he had left back to Japan and quit Sozin Corporation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s chest heaved and he dropped back against his bed, which was also drenched in sweat. He rubbed his temples and tried to steady his breathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a dream, a dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated over and over again. He glanced at the clock sitting on his desk and 3:12am blinked back at him in red, electric letters. Zuko knew from experience after a nightmare like this he would not be able to fall asleep again. The images of his father’s slim, conniving face danced in front of him everytime he closed his eyes, so he got up slowly and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah tryouts are on friday so I was thinking why not ya know….i like ice…..I played in high school and- Zuko?? Zuko are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jumped, snapping back to reality. He turned his head slowly and nodded, trying to fight past the tiredness that pulled at his eyes and focus on his boyfriend’s words. It was a few days after the dream about Lu Ten and they were sitting in Sokka’s room, working on homework. “Uh...yes...sorry….soccer tryouts. This friday.” he said, blinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had barely gotten to sleep last night when he was awoken by another nightmare of Ozai. “Hockey.” Sokka said, frowning and sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Hockey, Sorry.” Zuko said, flushing and looking away from his boyfriend’s concerned gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? You’ve seemed off ever since classes started on monday….” Sokka said, frown growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just….busy.” He said, giving him a strained smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie, he had been busy. But so had Sokka, he couldn’t drag him into his web of misery and trauma and add to his workload, so he kept silent. After all, it’s not like he wasn’t accustomed to dealing with things on his own. “If you say so….” Sokka said, looking unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Promise” He said weakly. “So...hockey? Tell me more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka brightened up a little and began to ramble once more. “Oh yeah! I didn’t know they even had a team but this dude in my engineering class was talking to me, he’s also from Alaska! Wild, but he said he’s the captain and invited me to try out. I think it would be fun, I’m only taking four classes this semester so I figured, why not yaknow?” Sokka said, laying back against his bed as he talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….yeah why not. Definitely sounds cool….” Zuko said, not fully paying attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked in silence for a few more minutes and then Sokka’s phone began to ding wildly so he sat up and grabbed it, sliding it open. “Apparently Haru invited us to go rollerskating with him at some underground roller rink tonight.” Sokka snorted. “I didn’t know people still did roller skating in 2021.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “Me either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….wanna go?” Sokka asked, flinging his legs over his bed and fixing Zuko with wide, curious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I don’t know….I have a lot of work to do….” Zuko said nervously, fiddling with his pencil. He did have a lot of work to do, and he was exhausted...but it wasn’t like he was even going to be able to sleep tonight anyways... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned, a lone piece of brown hair falling gently across his wrinkled forehead. Zuko hated making Sokka frown. “Please baby?” He asked, blue eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko hissed internally. Sokka knew he couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes. “Fiinnnee. But you’re buying me dinner.” Zuko said, finally breaking out into a genuine smile as he watched his boyfriend grin and bounce to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll go tell the others.” He disappeared out the door and returned a few minutes later, now wearing a new shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suki’s. Ironically we are somehow the same size…..” Sokka said in response to Zuko’s raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most people would probably be jealous of their boyfriend living two doors away from their ex girlfriend and sharing clothes with them, but Zuko trusted both Sokka and Suki. Plus, he was still friends with Mai. Suki also had a way of styling Sokka that made him even more irresistible than he already was. “Are ya ready to boogie down.” Sokka said, pulling a shirt from his closet and throwing it at Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and pulled it over his head. “Are you going to start using ridiculous words now since we’re going to a roller rink?” Zuko asked as they made their way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh.” Sokka snorted, grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang were busy so it was just Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka who rode downtown to meet Haru. The roller rink was farther than he expected and soon they were rolling past the White Lotus Club, which was all dark as they were not meeting tonight. “I’ve never been to this part of the city.” Suki said, peering out the window at the old buildings passing by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was built when there was an influx of asian immigrants during the early 1900s.” Zuko said, peering out the window as well. “It kind of fell into disrepair after world war II when people got super </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>racist towards Japanese American’s and decided to lump all asians under one group. So they stopped funding this area of the town in hopes it would just crumble away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned next to him. “That’s stupid. Man white people in government always out here doing the most to screw over others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki laughed beside him quietly. “That's cool though, that we have this part of history. My ancestors came over from China in the early 1900s” She said, gazing out at the dark buildings passing by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End of the line!” The bus driver called as they rolled to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four piled off the bus and looked around. They were standing in a dark cobbled street surrounded by crumbling brick and graffiti. The few street lamps that were peppered along the road but most of them were out. “Man, this place doesn’t look like it’s seen any new infrastructure in ages.” Sokka said as they walked along the road, pulling close together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, most people in the american government didn’t think they owed asian american’s anything after they basically destroyed all their communities.” Zuko said, raking his eyes over the familiar kanna script that adorned a few of the billboards around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the place!” Suki said, pointing to a large empty warehouse looking building with lights flashing inside and a few people milling about outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in and were greeted by a slightly tipsy Haru and Tevah as they entered. “You guys made it! Come on, let’s get some skates!” He said, pulling Sokka away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I don’t think I’m going to skate.” Zuko said, looking around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with sparky, I’m just here for the booze and the music.” Toph said, grabbing on to his arm. “I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Suki waved as they were dragged along and Toph and Zuko went off to go find a place to sit and something to drink. They sat in silence for a a bit, watching the people in bright colored clothes whiz by and sipping on their drinks. “So….what’s gotten you so down sparky.” Toph said after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Zuko said, heartbeat quickening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged beside him. “You’ve been moping around a lot and I can tell you haven’t been sleeping. I told you, I’m a super sonic observer. It's a gift and a curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing.” Zuko said sullenly, taking a long drink from his cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. But just so you know….I’ve had my fair share of mommy and daddy issues….I may be blind but I can see something has been bothering you.” She said, tapping her finger against the plastic in time to the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have daddy issues.” He hissed, finishing the drink and turning around for another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just cackled softly. “Suite yourself emo boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a bit, and Zuko trailed his eyes over their surroundings. It definitely was an abandoned warehouse. Zuko could tell from the old metal stays and the scuffs in the wall from where shelving units had been. Suddenly his stomach pitched as his eyes rested on the back wall and he saw the faded image of the Sozin logo. “I think I need some air.” he said sourly, standing up and placing his cup on the chair behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph said something but he was already too far away to hear. Soon he was pushing through the heavy metal door in the side of the building and stepped out into the back alley, letting the icy winter air fill his lungs and sting his skin. He leaned against the decaying bricks and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one…..two…...three…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>he counted slowly, and slowly his heart beat began to return to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you make a habit of hanging out by dumpsters?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice so close by shocked him and caused his eyes to fly open quickly as he wildly searched for the source. A familiar shadow stood silhouetted against the moonlight, cigarette draped between his lips as last time, black gloves pulled over his tan skin as he moved his hand up to take a drag. “Oh uh….just….getting some air.” He said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Lee right?” Jet said, blowing smoke from his lips and walking closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and his breath came up in clouds all around him. He didn’t know why but this stranger made his nerves stand on end and prickle. “Nice night for some air.” Jet said again, taking another step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped a few feet away from Zuko and leaned against the wall across from him, sucking in smoke. “You from this part of town?” He asked after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused, he was technically from the northwest part of the city, but everyone knew that was all gated communities and mansions so he never allowed himself to tell anyone that. Well...except for Sokka. “Uh...no….no I’m from…..downtown. Family owns a little store.” he said, which was technically true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet nodded, eyeing him. “Bet it must be weird to be in a Sozin warehouse then.” He chuckled, making Zuko’s chest tighten with fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He said defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know….because that bastard is putting every small business out on the street. Seriously, who needs a billion fucking dollars.” He said darkly, flicking away the ends of his cigarette and pulling out a new one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yeah. Definitely.” Zuko said, hoping the conversation would turn away from his father’s multi million dollar empire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom used to work here.” Jet said, glaring at the old warehouse. “Until that fucking asshole Ozai laid off everyone here and shipped production abroad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. “Uh...I better….get back to my friend.” He stuttered after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet grunted but didn’t remove his eye’s from Zuko as he fumbled back into the bright lights of the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down next to Toph and silenced her with a glare and a grunt when she opened her mouth. She just rolled her eyes and handed him her cup, indicating she wanted another drink. They stayed sitting like that for a while until Toph “accidentally” bumped into a girl a few feet away and started chatting to her at the bar, leaving Zuko alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around midnight Zuko got up to find a bathroom, and on the way back he was accosted by a large sweaty body. “Zukoooooooo” his boyfriend cried out, wrapping his arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey….” Zuko said, stuppering slightly as Sokka thrust all his weight onto him. “Did you...have something to drink by chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka giggled and pressed his nose against his neck, nodding. “Yesss”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man, I challenged him to a game of quarters and forgot that he has no aim when it comes to things that aren’t hockey pucks or boomerangs.” Haru appeared behind them, smiling. “He might be a little tipsy.” He laughed, eyeing his friend who was draping himself over his boyfriend and laughing hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his eyebrows and tried to wiggle away so he could walk forward. “Okay, lets get you home.” He said, slinging an arm around Sokka’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okayyyy.” Sokka followed him out the door into the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily they only had to wait a few minutes for the bus and once they got on Sokka collapsed in one of the seats and pulled Zuko down with him, snuggling into his side. “You should stay over tonight.” He said, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have class in the morning, and all my clothes are at my house.” Zuko said, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka whined beside him. “I miss youuuu, you haven’t slept over in almost a week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko exhaled. He did miss sleeping next to Sokka. However, since the nightmares had started returning, he was constantly worried that if he slept over he would wake up shouting in the middle of the night and have to explain it to Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Sokka said, shifting his head and staring up at him with big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. “Okayyyyy I’ll sleep over.” He said, mentally cursing the fact that he could never say no to Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him the other hummed happily and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “You smell nice.” He said, sighing. “I hope….whatever's been bothering you…..that you tell me before it gets too bad? I worry about you.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko inhaled slightly. He knew he should tell Sokka about the class, about his past, about everything….but emotional disclosure had never been his strong suit. He didn’t want Sokka to look at him differently, or to look at him with those sad, pitying eyes people always did when they saw his scar. “I will.” he whispered, pressing his cheek against the top of Sokka’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the apartment around 1:30am and went straight to bed. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his intense exhaustion from not sleeping for the past three days, or if it was because the entire night Sokka’s arms stated firmly around him, holding him close, or a combination of the two...but for the first time that week Zuko slept through the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone who started classes today had a good first day back! I'm already so swamped with work. I've had to do a reading, a quiz, and two discussion posts and a write up already today ahhh. BUT tonight when I finish my write up I'm going to put on my pajamas and write the next chapter of this because ZUKKA is literally the only thing keeping me sane right now &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Flowers for....Zuko?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Katara and Zuko have a bonding moment and Sokka tries to prove he is NOT a bad boyfriend :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It snowed the morning after their roller rink adventure, causing Zuko’s clothes to become damp with melted precipitation as he stomped into the english building early friday morning. He made his way over to the same desk in the back and peeled off his jacket, tossing it by his feet and pulling out his notebook. “It is so fucking wet outside right now.” Keila’s voice came from behind him, and a few seconds later she dropped into the adjacent seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah. Very snowy.” Zuko said. She still made him a little nervous. People in his classes never talked to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You like the Violent Femmes?” She said, turning to look at him and pulling her laptop out. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He frowned and looked down. <em> Oh. </em>He hadn’t had any clothes with him that morning so he had grabbed one of Sokka’s t-shirts on his way out this morning. “Actually it’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> love </em>them, they're so good. My mom used to tell me I was conceived at their concert and that's why I like them so much.” She laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko just nodded, not sure if he should tell her it wasn’t his shirt or not. He had no idea who the Violent Femmes were. “Any weekend plans?” She asked before he could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...homework...probably.” Zuko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I hope we don’t get a lot of reading today, my brother is having a party tomorrow for the new people on the hockey team. Tryouts are today so it's kind of like a celebration for those who make it.” Keila had a way of rambling on that reminded him of Sokka a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...cool.” He said, nodding but not really paying attention. </p><p> </p><p>Just then the professor entered and flicked off the lights and she stopped talking, turning towards the front and uncapping her pen. The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, they were assigned a long article and a short story with analytic questions due on monday and then they were dismissed. Keila waved goodbye to him, saying something about having a good weekend but Zuko didn’t really hear. He was too focused on the anxiety rising in his chest that he had come to associate with his ethics class. Ordinarily he would just have dropped the class, but all others were closed and he <em> had </em>to take an ethics requirement this semester to stay on his four year plan. </p><p> </p><p>He sat in the back corner and tried to make himself as invisible as possible as the other students began to pour in. The girl in front of him kept shooting furtive glances over her shoulder that made him shrink back in his chair. A few minutes past 11:15 the professor entered and flicked off the lights. “Alright class, last time we took a break from our case study to discuss the foundations of ethics as outlined by Immanuel Kant, but today we’re going to talk a little bit more about the unethical practices of Sozin Corporations.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko clenched his fist around his pen and tried to push through the feeling that he wanted to vomit all over his desk. “Last time we discussed the Ryu family we talked about the circumstances surrounding Lu Ten Ryu’s death, and today we are going to talk about unethical workplace practices and some of the various allegations against the head of the company.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko kept his eyes glued to the paper in front of him, not wanting to look up and see his father’s face leering back at him from the screen. “The first investigation into unethical practices came in 2010 when an employee in the Salt Lake City distribution center was killed in a forklift incident and their family threatened the Ryu family with a lawsuit.” </p><p> </p><p>He remembered that lawsuit. It was the year before his mother died and his father had been more aggressive than usual towards Zuko and her. “During this time, the head of the company was still Azulon Ryu.” she continued, clicking the slide so a picture of Zuko’s grandfather appeared before the class. </p><p> </p><p>“However, shortly after more lawsuits began to arise, Azulon died of a heart attack and left his second son Ozai Ryu as the company head.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl in front of him raised her hand. “Professor, how come the older son didn’t inherit the company?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s stomach twisted and he clenched his fists tighter. “Iroh Ryu left the company shortly after his son’s death the year prior. Some people say he was too consumed with guilt to continue.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko really <em> really </em> wanted to punch the professor. She didn’t know anything about his uncle, or his family. Iroh had been beside himself with pain over losing his son, but he wasn’t the one who caused the death. He tried to inhale through his nose and exhale, regaining control. The class continued on and began talking about some of the more technical implications and aspects of the lawsuits against his family, but Zuko mostly tuned them out. “Alright, before monday you have your first case study essay due in which I want you to outline at least three incidents in which ethics were violated by the Sozin Corporation and <em> cite your courses. </em>” The professor said, flicking the lights back on and dismissing them. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed internally as he made his way out of the classroom that had become his own personal hell. <em> Wonder if my medical records would count as a source. </em>He thought bitterly, thinking of all the times he hand landed in the hospital courtesy of Ozai’s heavy hand. When he got outside, Sokka was not waiting for him. He had a class across campus and after he had said he was going to hockey tryouts or something, so Zuko decided just to go home and get a head start on his homework. </p><p> </p><p>The bus stop with the direct line to the downtown was on the north end of campus so Zuko turned on his heel and began making his way through the small alley between the psychology building and the voc rehab building. In front of him two girls were walking in front of him and chattering. As they rounded the corner he caught a glimpse of one of them and recognized her as the girl that sat in front of him in ethics and who had asked the question about Iroh. His heartbeat quickened and against his better judgement he honed in on their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with us tonight?” The other one asked, fiddling on her phone as she walked. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish. I have so much work to do and now this dumb paper for ethics.” The other girl from his class replied.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s hand gripped tightly on his backpack and he continued to walk. They were almost through the little alley. “The one on Kant?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it's about the dude who owns Sozin corporation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they under investigation for something? I swear we read some article in my contemporary global issues class about that dude's son, Zaiko or something. Apparently he just vanished when he was like 16. Spooky.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko felt like all the air had been knocked from his body and his blood turned to ice. “Probably for the best. Any child from that family is probably a fucking psychopath or at least a spoiled little brat.” The other girl said, casually adjusting a strap on her coat. </p><p> </p><p>They continued their conversation as they walked but Zuko couldn’t hear it. His breath had begun to increase rapidly and he fell a few steps behind, pace slowing so he didn’t have to hear their words anymore. Although, even if he wanted to he wasn’t sure if he could. All he could hear was the deafening thump of his heartbeat and the words he had just heard swirling in his head. Suddenly he felt tremors creeping up his limbs and stopped walking all together, breath coming in short, quick bursts. He pushed himself against the cold brick of the alley, out of the light coming from the busy campus main paths and the curious stares of those walking by. The familiar panic that accompanied a nightmare began to swell uncontrollably in his chest and he dropped his head into his hands as he was hit with a spell of dizziness. His breaths were coming almost uncontrollably now and in a suffocating manor. The ringing in his ears got louder and as he fought to regain control, he suddenly became slightly aware of a presence moving closer. “Zuko?” A soft voice floated around him, unrecognizable through the pounding resonating throughout him. </p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, Zuko are you okay?” The voice came again and suddenly his vision was obscured by a blurry figure crouching down beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head wildly and pitched forward onto his knees, breaths coming in choked bursts. He felt a hand settle gently on his shoulder and he began to panic, trying to decipher the figure through the black dots now dancing in his eyes. Brown hair. Brown skin. Blue hoodie…..hair loopies….<em> Katara. </em>He reached his hand up and grabbed the one on his shoulder, squeezing as his arms continued to tremble. “Hey I’m right here, it’s okay.” Katara said gently, shuffling closer and squeezing his hand back. “I need you to try and match my breathing” She said quietly, squeezing his hand again and taking in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded, hair flopping into his face and he pushed it back quickly, shaking slightly and looking into her eyes. “Okay breath in….” She said, her other hand going to his back.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again and this time his breath came easier than before. “Breath out…..” She said again, voice gentle and low. </p><p> </p><p>He followed her breaths and slowly the ringing in his ears and the tightness in his chest began to unfurl. “It's okay I got you.” He heard her say as his breath hitched slightly and she tightened her grip on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the world was stable again and Zuko let his head drop into his hands, a headache from the aftermath of a panic attack forming in the back of his skull. He didn’t realize Katara had taken a seat beside him, back pressed against the brick. “Are you alright?” She asked tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, not wanting to make eye contact, cheeks flushed red. “Don’t tell Sokka.” He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka was already worried about him, he didn’t want to stress him out more by telling him he had had a complete panic attack in the middle of campus. Beside him he saw Katara frown slightly, but nod nonetheless. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head quickly, legs still shaking a bit. She nodded again and looked away, eyes fixing somewhere on the opposite wall. “You know...right after Yue died….Sokka would get so worried anytime anyone got even the slightest cold, or stayed out a minute later than they said, or got a little scrape. I remember a week after her funeral Dad got stuck at work late and forgot to call us….I must have sat on the floor for about 20 minutes with him trying to help him through the panic attack from that.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko made no sign he was listening, but he felt her press slightly against his shoulder as she continued to talk. “It was really difficult for him. I know he’s always so energetic and cheerful now, but those first few weeks after she died were so rough on him. We finally convinced him to go back to the therapist we went to when mom died and he began to work through it. I know it still hurts him though. Some nights I hear him in his room, talking to her. I’m glad I was able to be able to be there for him when he was hurting the most. After mom died I took it really hard and he was always there for me. It's nice to have family….or friends...to remind you you don’t have to do everything alone.” She said, fingers tapping against her knee as she spoke in a soft, calculated voice. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko continued to stare down at his feet, breathing in slowly and exhaling. A few minutes of silence passed between them and the campus had begun to die down. The next wave of classes had started. There was a crunch of gravel as Katara got to her feet and brushed off her jeans, then turned to face him. “I’ve been craving an apple muffin all morning, want to come with?” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sniffed slightly and nodded, getting to his feet slowly. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He said gruffly. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled and looped her arm through his, walking forward into the bright light of the main strip. As they walked, Katara began to fill the silence with talk of her new lab class and some paper she had to do this weekend about indicator species in lakes. She didn’t ask him any questions, just let him sit in silence and listen to her. He knew Sokka and Katara fought often and Sokka was always complaining that she got on his nerves, but he was slowly beginning to see they definitely had a lot in common. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p><b>@Katara_Momfriend: *Photo of Suki, Katara and Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon all holding tea and squished together* </b>Tea w/ my favs &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p><b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>Jin said I am suppose to ask for something called “photo creds”</p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>You STOLE my boyfriend and got tea WITHOUT ME?!</p><p><b>@Aangtastic: </b>They didn’t invite me either ): </p><p> </p><p><b>@Katara_Momfriend: </b>Sorry….no boyfriends allowed :P </p><p><b>@Suki_Is_Awesome: @Boomerang_legend </b>I’m glad to hear you stopped texting the people you date unsolicited reviews of your lunch. </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>How do you know that….</p><p> </p><p><b>@Suki_is_Awesome: </b>Zuko and I are swapping notes.</p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!! </p><p> </p><p><b>@BlueSpirit_Zuko: </b> Suki says you bought her flowers. You never buy <em> me </em> flowers ): </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>You told me you HATED flowers!</p><p> </p><p><b>@Suki_is_Awesome: </b> That's not the point. Sokka I thought I taught you how to be a good boyfriend. You have failed me. </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>I AM A GOOD BOYFRIEND!! </p><p> </p><p><b>@BlueSpirit_Zuko: </b>If you are a good boyfriend….why don’t I have flowers ): </p><p> </p><p><b>@Suki_Is_Awesome: </b>Yeah Sokka. Explain yourself. </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>HE DOESN’T LIKE - ahh! Why can’t my boyfriend and ex hate each other like normal people. ): </p><p> </p><p><b>@Suki_Is_Awesome: </b>We’re besties now. Deal with it. </p><p> </p><p><b>@BlueSpirit_Zuko: @Suki_Is_Awesome </b>&lt;3 </p><p> </p><p><b>@Aangtastic: </b>I buy Katara flowers :P </p><p> </p><p><b>@TheBlindBandit: </b>Yeah come on snoozles, if Sparky wants flowers buy him some damn flowers. </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_legend: </b>I bought him ice cream!! And sushi! And cheesecake ): </p><p> </p><p><b>@BlueSpirit_Zuko: </b>But still no flowers….): </p><p> </p><p><b>@Boomerang_Legend: </b>AHHH</p><p> </p><p><b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>Zuko hates all flowers….except red snapdragons :) </p><p> </p><p><b>@BlueSpirit_Zuko: </b>UNCLE! DELETE THAT! </p><p> </p><p>Sokka snorted as he scrolled through their twitter conversation. It was Friday afternoon and he had just finished hockey tryouts, now everyone was waiting in the locker room waiting for the final decision. There were only about 10 other people, and 3 openings but Sokka wasn’t too worried. He had been captain of the hockey team in high school and half these people didn’t even know how to properly lace their skates. </p><p> </p><p>Around half past 5, Korran, the captain, came into the locker room and posted the list of new recruits. Sokka waited as the others swarmed and then peaked over. His name was top of the list. “Congratulations dude!” Korran said, going to his locker. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! It’ll be cool to be back on the ice.” Sokka said, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad to have another Canucks fan on the team.” He chuckled, tossing a few things into a back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, my family goes hard for the Canucks.” </p><p> </p><p>Korran laughed and swung his locker shut. “Hey you like the Violent Femmes?” He said, motioning to the sticker on Sokka’s water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah! Love ‘em.” </p><p> </p><p>“My sister is <em> obsessed </em>with the Violent Femmes. I don’t understand how she can listen to them and read at the same time, but she’s always doing that. Actually, speaking of my sister, I gotta pick her up soon.” He said, glancing down at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh does she go here?” Sokka asked, sitting down on the bench to lace his sneakers back on. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! She’s a year younger than us. English major. Always got her nose stuck in a book. Nerd.” He mused. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughed. “My boyfriend’s the same way, they’d probably get along.” </p><p> </p><p>Korran snorted and nodded, then looked down at his phone again. “Shoot yeah I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago, see ya tomorrow man!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow?” Sokka asked, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re having a party to welcome the newbies! I’ll text you the address and stuff later.” He called over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka just shrugged and waved, watching him disappear out the door. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p><em> You have to do this assignment at some point. </em>Zuko thought bitterly as he paced back and forth in front of his laptop. </p><p> </p><p>Katara and Suki had left an hour ago and Zuko had retreated upstairs to try and do some homework before he was supposed to go back over to their apartment for dinner. The open word document titled “Incidents Caused by Sozin Corporation” blinked back at him with an accusatory air. Absentmindedly he began to chew his thumbnail and glared harder at the document. Finally he stopped pacing and sat back down, taking a deep breath. It was just an informational essay. That's all. Just information. </p><p> </p><p>He winced as he pulled up a fresh window and slowly typed out <em> Sozin Corporation </em> into the browser. His finger hovered over the enter key for a moment, wondering if he was going to regret this, but eventually he pressed down into it and a list of articles popped up. The first one was a link to the Sozin company website, another was an article in Forbes Magazine from a few years ago naming them the largest grossing company of 2014. The rest were <em> all </em>investigations, factory explosions, and lawsuits.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed and scrolled down, a sickening feeling bubbling in his stomach. <em> Just find three and be done. </em>He thought to himself. At random, he clicked a link about half way down the page and that brought him to a CNN article about a warehouse explosion about 40 miles away that happened in 2011. </p><p> </p><p>The cover photo for the article showed the aftermath of the explosion and Zuko winced, looking at the tall red flames that licked the sides of the building. Fighting the feeling of bile in the back of his throat he continued to scroll and run his eyes over the words in front of him. According to the article, some of the transportation equipment had malfunctioned and caused a large explosion, killing thirty people and injuring the rest badly. </p><p> </p><p>The photo to the left of this text featured one of the employees that had died, a woman named Osha who, according to the article, was survived by her twelve year old son. Zuko remembered the fire now. His house had been swarming with advisors and lawyers for months until the blame was eventually placed on the manufacturers of the equipment and the investigation against Sozin Corporations dropped. </p><p> </p><p>One of the warehouses near headquarters had briefly been turned into a shelter for the kids who had lost their parents in the fire until they could send them off to various foster homes. He remembered going down there a few times with his mother to hand out supply baskets and shuddered, remembering the frightened look on all the kids faces and the never ending screaming from the younger ones. A few of them had been angry when he tried to give them the basket, and one kid had thrown a shoe at him, cursing his family and shouting about revenge. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly he clicked off the article and shook his head, trying to clear the image from his mind. He lasted about twenty more minutes until he had to close his laptop and get a glass of water. The bile bubbling in his stomach had become unmanageable and a strong sickening feeling had gripped his body. As he drank slowly from the clear glass, he thought about his conversation with the alley kid, Jet, and the rage and disdain etched in his voice when talking about Sozin Corporations. No wonder so many people hated his family.  His downward thought spiral was luckily interrupted by an alert from the gang group chat. Thankful for the distraction he set the glass down and clicked his phone open. </p><p> </p><p><b>Toph: </b>What are we getting for dinner tonight? And don’t tell me snoozles is picking. He has the worst taste.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sokka: </b>Would it kill you to call me by my real name?</p><p> </p><p><b>Toph: </b>Yes. </p><p> </p><p><b>Katara: </b>We’re getting take out from the thai place down the street, Suki is picking up :) </p><p> </p><p><b>Suki: </b>Yeah so text me your orders or your getting NOTHING</p><p> </p><p><b>Aang: </b>Vegetarian pad thai and two spring rolls :) </p><p> </p><p><b>Sokka: </b> Teriyaki Chicken and a side of fried rice! Also I’ll be there late so none of you bitches eat my food! <br/><br/></p><p><b>Katara: </b>What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p><b>Sokka: </b>Top secret things.  </p><p> </p><p><b>Suki: </b>This isn’t going to end well. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko snorted quietly and just rolled his eyes, typing out his order then searching for his bus pass and backpack. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“They always make my pad thai MEDIUM instead of mild.” Katara whined, dropping her chopsticks in her bowl and going to the kitchen for a drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Sugar Queen can’t handle her spice.” Toph yelled after her as she picked through her own food. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you guys can eat mild food. It’s so bland.” Zuko said, chewing slowly on a piece of chicken from his curry. </p><p> </p><p>They were all gathered around the TV watching reruns of some old 90s show, well...everyone except Sokka...who was still on his “secret mission.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone wants their tongue literally burned off everytime they take a bite”  Katara responded as she returned. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko just laughed and continued to eat his food. He was getting more comfortable hanging out with the gang without Sokka, who usually acted as his comfort blanket in social situations. A few minutes later he felt a presence hovering over his shoulders and turned to see Aang eyeing his plate. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the small box next to his curry. </p><p> </p><p>“Krathong thongs.” Zuko replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they vegetarian?” Aang asked, looking closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think so why- HEY!” He shouted as Aang dashed over his shoulder and snatched one off his plate, popping it into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are good!” he said, swallowing. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re also <em> mine. </em>” Zuko said, glaring. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sparky, in this family we share things.” Toph said, reaching across the coffee table and snagging one off his plate as well. </p><p> </p><p>“TOPH!” He grabbed the plate and pulled it back, but saw Suki watching him with wide, curious eyes from the other side of the table. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and held the plate out to her. She beamed and grabbed two, handing one to Katara as well. Zuko rolled his eyes and popped the last one into his mouth, smiling slightly. His family never really was into sharing things. </p><p> </p><p>After slurping down the rest of his pad thai, Aang launched into a story about the newest trick he was teaching Appa (who was currently snoring on the floor next to Toph), and the chatter built from there. They talked for about 10 more minutes until suddenly the door to the apartment flung open and a very disgruntled Sokka burst in. “FOUR STORES….THREE bus transfers….and I had to bribe someone to get them all the same color.” He shouted, throwing his coat into the floor and holding a large plastic bag in his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about Sokka?” Katara sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking about the fact that NONE of you can EVER call me a bad boyfriend!” He scoffed, kicking off his shoes and walking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are your dumb flowers.” He huffed, tossing a large bouquet of red snapdragons onto Zuko’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Moon and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's a dream that's coming true...When the moon says "I love you" In which Sokka gets some help from an old friend and Zuko is once again an angsty emo boy who can't handle his own emotions. (Also anyone who can tell me what the chapter title is referencing wins...well nothing but I'll love you 4eva &lt;3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so theres a little part where the dialogue flips between Sokka and Zuko really quickly but they're not together so I used the fire and wave emoji so you guys can tell who is speaking if you get confused. The speaker is whatever emoji is ONTOP of the dialogue. I just wanted to show the parallels between the two boys speeches haha...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko never liked the winter. In Japan, the weather rarely turned below freezing and the city was always a buzz with noise that brought him comfort even on the darkest, coldest nights. However, in the gated community they lived in now….the nights were cold and silent. The temperatures would drop below zero and the winds would rattle the delicate glass of his bedroom window causing him to wake and cower in fear. His bedroom at the new house was big and empty….and lonely. It was nights like these when he would creep out into the halls and pad along the cold marble floors to his mothers room. She never let him stay for fear Ozai would see him as their rooms were very close, but she would always scoop him up into her arms and carry him back to his own room, tuck him back into bed, and place a comforting kiss against his forehead. Without fail….Zuko knew she would be there to hold him, and take him back to bed. That was...until she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wind had woken him up again. Cold, loud, and menacing against the side of the house. Azula never seems to mind the wind, he thought as he stepped quietly past her room. Azula had always been braver than he was. The white stones beneath his feet were slippery and glacial and with each step he took his body got colder and colder. His mother’s room was on the opposite side of the house in the east wing, which meant he had to creep past his father’s study and bedroom in order to get to her….but it was worth it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko yawned slightly as he climbed the little set of stairs that led to the master suite. He was so tired, but the wind was relentless and he knew soon he would be wrapped in his mothers arms, the one place in this house he felt safe. He was almost to the door. The large, wooden door with the large white flame carved in the middle. Zuko must have seen this door a hundred times, crept through it a hundred times, and a hundred times been brought back out wrapped in a soft white blanket and pressed against white silk that smelled like flowers. However...this night….something was different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The door stood a jar, orange light flooding through the gap and creating a sliver of color against the white floors. Voices could be heard from inside and quickly Zuko ducked behind a marble statue that sat at the top of the stairs when he heard his father’s voice, frozen hands wrapping around the base, amber eyes peeking out. “This is happening, Ursa. Powerful men are powerful for a reason and some little boys will never amount to anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you can’t do this! He’s just a boy! He’s your </span>
  </em>
  <span>son!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” His mother’s voice came from inside her room, wrecked with destress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some things require sacrifice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>of all people should know that.” His father’s snide voice retorted, causing a bolt of fear to shoot through Zuko’s small body and he gripped tighter to the marble, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No….no I won’t let you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai snorted coldly. “You can’t protect him forever Ursa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is the way the world is.” he hissed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he’s your </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of </span>
  </em>
  <span>heartless, horrible monster a-” A sharp sound came like a hand against skin and he heard his mother cry out softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do NOT speak to me like that. Ever.” Ozai hissed, voice full of fire and rage. “This </span>
  </em>
  <span>will</span>
  <em>
    <span> happen. There is nothing you can do about it. I will take this company from that reckless old man at whatever cost.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence fell in the room, a cold….calculated silence that turned Zuko’s blood to ice. He wanted to run…..he wanted to run far away back to Japan and he wanted to run into his mother’s arms and hear her tell him they were going away, and that everything would be okay. But in that moment, he sat paralyzed, hidden behind the towering statue clinging to the cold stone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do it.” His mother’s voice was quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You?” His father’s voice was full of a mocking mirth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. There will be less investigation that way, and a spouse in disgrace is less of a scandal than a child.” Her voice was growing stronger, more determined and desperate to convince him. “And you won’t have to lie….I….I will do it all.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another silence fell between them. “Fine. Save the boy. But if you fail….my plan will still go through.” Ozai said finally, distaste flooding his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard heavy footsteps coming closer and then his father’s figure appeared in the door, throwing the heavy wood open and disappearing down the hallway to his own room, back turned to where the small boy was hiding. Zuko stayed for a few minutes, pressed into the shadows until he was sure his father would not return. As he emerged from his hiding place, the door to his mother’s bedroom opened again and her elegant figure appeared against the moonlight. “Zuko?” She said quietly, eyes suddenly wide as she looked down at her son, standing outside her room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mommy?” He whispered, eyes wide and wet with fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zuko, you shouldn’t be here my love.” She whispered, bending over and scooping him up. “You must be more careful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he just pressed his face against her and held on tight as she wrapped her arms around him and began to carry him back to his own room, casting a watchful eye behind her. That night they walked slower than usual through the halls. The moon was full and large in the sky and cast long beams of silver light through the halls of the Ryu Manor. As they walked, his mother whispered against his ear, voice low and gentle. “I love you so much Zuko, always remember that. Things might get hard, harder than you think you can handle...but I know you can.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He held tighter to her, not wanting to reach the end of the hallway because that meant she would let go, and he would be alone again. “Zuko...I want you to know...everything I’ve done I’ve done to protect you.” Her voice was strained slightly now as they began to reach his room. “No matter how things may seem to change….never forget who you are.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were at his room now and soon his mother was placing him back in the large empty bed. “No!” He cried, clinging to her. “Don’t let go mommy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to my love.” She whispered, gently pushing his hand off her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gazed up into her eyes and she looked down at him sadly. Her hand came up to caress his cheek and a single tear fell against her face. “Goodnight Zuko. Close your eyes and sleep my dear.” She whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He obliged and closed his eyes, settling back against the pillows. Tomorrow she would still be there, he told himself. “Zuko….everything I’ve done I did to protect you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He froze against the bed. This voice was not his mothers. It was lower, and rougher. Zuko opened his eyes again and instead of his mothers pale skin and dark eyes he was met with brown hair and blue eyes staring back at him. “Sokka” He whispered, chest filling with fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was trying to protect you.” Sokka said again, eyes sad and wide as he stared at Zuko. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The loud echo of his father’s boots suddenly sounded around them and the silver light of the moon was gone, replaced by the raging orange of flames. “Zuko…..I was trying to protect you….” Sokka said again as flames licked around them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” Zuko cried out, trying to push Sokka away from him, away from the flames, but he wouldn’t let go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zuko……” His mother’s voice echoed from somewhere in the fire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom!” He cried out again, twisting wildly to try and find her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zuko!” Sokka shouted out as the flames began to get closer and closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go of me!” He screamed, writhing against the bed as he tried to push Sokka away towards the door before the flames reached him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was trying to protect you.” He said again, still holding on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko screamed as the flames began to engulf him and his father’s face danced above them, eyes full of mirth. “They were trying to protect you. And you failed.” His voice echoed out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No….no…...Sokka!” He shouted as the boy in front of him slowly melted away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pages of his notebook ripped from his face as he sat straight up, banging his head against the top of his desk as he did so. His eyes searched frantically trying to take stock of his surroundings and he cursed as the wind blew strong and rattled the window of his room. Zuko hated winter. He rubbed a hand against his temple and his eyes traveled to the half finished paper for his ethics class he had been working on when he fell asleep. One way or another he always knew his family would be the death of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then a soft ding sounded from somewhere on his bed and Zuko pushed back his chair to grab his phone. His stomach churned violently as he saw Sokka’s name pop up on his screen and the echoes of his dream bounced in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Hey! Korran’s having a party at his house and it’s Saturday night….wanna go? I feel like I haven’t seen you all week ): </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tug of guilt pulled on his gut as he looked down at the text. It was true, he had been avoiding everyone all week. The dreams had gotten worse and worse and the more he read about all the horrible things his father’s company had done….the more he realized he was putting Sokka in danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Can’t tonight. Homework. Sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responded quickly then shoved his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the multiple dings that signalled Sokka had responded to his message. He couldn’t look at them. The wind rattled harder against his window and made him wince. The moon was full that night and cast long silver beams through the glass. He shivered again as the wind blew once more and grabbed his coat, heading out into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He had spent the last 10 minutes obsessing over the last ten text messages he had sent to Zuko with no response. He had considered just not coming to the party and staying home wallowing in “my boyfriend is being an angsty emo little shit” pity but ultimately decided to at least try and distract himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock on the wall indicated it was 30 minutes until midnight and Sokka tugged nervously on his hoodie strings, resisting the urge to text Zuko again. He decided to go find a drink, but as he turned to step towards the kitchen someone collided with him and knocked his unzipped backpack to the floor. “Oh my goddd I’m so sorry!” The girl squeaked, bending over to pick up the contents that had been thrown all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent over and laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I do this all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a nervous sound and continued to search for a pen that had rolled away. “You’re reading Love Amongst the Dragons?” She said, straightening up and holding out an old library book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah! Well….I haven’t started it….but soon!” He said, taking it from her and putting it back in his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of my favorite plays! Most people haven’t even heard of it, I’m impressed.” She smiled, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shrugged. “Don’t be. I’m only reading it because it’s my boyfriend’s favorite play and he talks about it non stop so I figured I might as well read it so I know what he’s going on about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww that's sweet you’re reading it for him, it’s a good play. I’m Keila by the way, Korran’s sister.” She said, holding her hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, one of the new kids.” He shook her hand awkwardly (who shakes hands nowadays? Well….besides Zuko….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you like Love Amongst the Dragon’s you should read The Embers by Urosa Ri, we’re reading it in my lit class this semester and it's soooo good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about that boy in your lit class again?” Korran appeared by her shoulder, drink in hand and a hazy drunkenness in his eyes. “Come on sis, just ask him out already.” He rolled his eyes and flung an arm around his sister who flushed red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korran! I don’t talk about him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.” She glared, crossing her arms and glancing awkwardly at Sokka, who raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kid in your lit class?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korran rolled his eyes again and suppressed a hiccup. “This gloomy dude she sits next to and has a massive crush on. She literally has not shut up about him all week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed as Keila thrust her face into her hands and groaned. “Ugh you’re such a pain Korran!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brother grinned and looked at Sokka. “Hey, what are big brothers for, am I right? Besides, I keep telling her she should ask him out but she’s being a little bitch about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if he likes me! Everytime I talk to him he’s so closed off and moody. He likes the Violent Femmes though! He was wearing one of their t-shirts last week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh what shirt?” Sokka asked, remembering Korran discussing their mutual love for the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one for the Why Do Birds Sing 1991 tour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have that shirt too! That’s so weird. This dude obviously has taste if we have the same shirt.” He laughed, making Korran roll his eyes at the both of them. “I think you should ask him out! He might surprise you. Trust me my boyfriend was the exact same way when we met, all moody and grumpy, and well...he’s still moody and grumpy….but we’re dating now!” He ignored the pang of hurt that he felt in his stomach thinking about those unanswered text messages to said boyfriend on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe him and the mystery man from lit class would get along then. Gloomy emo kids with english degrees.” Korran said, throwing his cup back and finishing off his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keila rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to spit out a retort but was cut off by her brother talking again. “Listen Sokka - we’re all about to go downtown to this one bar that gives half priced shots to student athletes, you down?” He crushed the red solo cup in his fist and tossed it towards a trash can sitting near the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused for a second, debating his answer. On one hand half priced shots would be the perfect distraction from his current state of sorrow, but he also knew he would probably just get way too drunk and end up sad texting Zuko all night which would probably push him farther away than he already was. He sighed and shook his head. “Nah man, I think I’m going to head out actually, got a lot to do tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korran shrugged and turned around, tugging on his sister’s arm. “Okay, well...let me know if you change your mind dude!” He called, eyes searching for the rest of the team in the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Sokka! Nice to meet you!” Keila called as he dragged her with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byee! Ask out mystery dude!” He shouted, smiling and waving back at her as the two vanished into a sea of sweaty bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung his backpack onto his shoulder and pulled his phone out again, making his way towards the front door. Still no text from Zuko. Sokka sighed and shoved it back into his pocket and hunched his shoulders against the wind. He had gone straight over to the party from hockey practice and was regretting not dropping his stuff off as the wind whipped harder against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated the wind. He hated how it made everything rattle and how the trees moved in the dark, causing him to jump at every shadow. There was only one train that ran from downtown to the northwest portion of the city, but luckily it ran 24/7 due to the primary use being for workers. Everyone who actually lived in the northwest quarters never took public transportation as they all either had cars, drivers, or could afford to uber anywhere they wanted so this left the train station in disrepair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old electric lights flickered over cracked cement and bricks covered in graffiti. Zuko shivered as a particularly hard gust of wind made the loose metal on the roof shake loudly. Around him tired people in various uniforms sat slumped over cold metal benches or pressed against walls, shoulders slouching against the weight of their bags. Zuko had only taken this train once, right after he moved away. A few minutes after he got the little orange ticket from the rusty machine in the corner the tracks began to rumble and the 12:30 train rolled to a stop next to the platform. People piled off and a group from the station shuffled on. Zuko trailed behind them and found a seat by the window and pulled his hood up over his face to block curious stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the train clanked forward and moved on down the tracks, the scenery began to change from shabby cement structures to mid sized homes and then finally to grand gated community fences and large sprawling mansions. As the train hissed to a halt at the little station in the center of the neighborhood Zuko hopped out and made his way through the large white gated entrance. From here he knew the way practically by heart, even in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked and his feet glided over the icy sidewalks, he thought about the first time he had made this journey. A week after his mom died a kid in his class had called him a mean name and teased him for crying when they watched Happy Feet in class and that afternoon he had run straight to the gates of the White Rose Cemetery and collapsed on the hard marble bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead on the sidewalk Zuko saw a large group of men hanging outside some fancy bar and ducked into the alley next to the building to avoid walking by them. This path was not as bright, but at least there weren’t any drunk rich boys. As he walked, Zuko pulled his phone out and felt another pang of guilt as he saw more unanswered texts from Sokka. The last one was from 20 minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Leaving the party now. Walking home, text you when I get back :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>I hope you’re okay :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>The moon is pretty tonight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>My fingers are getting cold so I’ll stop texting you for now….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his eyes were focused on his screen, he didn’t notice the dark figure coming full speed around the corner until they collided against his shoulder, sending him spinning into the wall. “Hey watch it!” he shouted as he was flung into the brick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stopped and spun around on his heel, dark eyes shining under the moon. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” The familiar voice said roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko straightened up, trying desperately to think of a lie. “I uh...uh….work…around here.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet took a step closer and squinted at him in the dim alley lighting. “I thought you worked downtown.” His voice dripped with suspicion all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s chest started hammering slightly and he scrambled to think of what to say next. “Uh...second...job…being a tea waiter doesn’t pay too well….” He laughed nervously, hoping to diffuse the tension he could feel rising in Jet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy’s eyes seemed to search his face and then settle on his scar and narrowed. “Tea waiter?” His interest seemed to be piqued by this particular fact. “What did you say your last name was again….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh….” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew he wasn’t too recognizable with half his face burnt now but Iroh definitely still looked the same and was easily identifiable to anyone with knowledge of Sozin Corporations. If Jet’s mom had worked for them….would he have recognized Iroh while passing the cafe and was now putting together the pieces? His palms began to sweat even in the cold and he glanced around nervously. “It’s uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the sound of police sirens swelled in the distance breaking Jet’s intense scrutiny. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed under his breath as the lights began to flicker from down the street and the sirens got louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko noticed his hand tightened around the large backpack he had slung over his shoulder and his hand went to pull his hood up over his face. He shot one last quizzical look over his shoulder at Zuko before dashing through the alley and vanishing into the street on the other end. Zuko took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, exhaling and watching the plumes of steam rise from his mouth. After another moment he pushed off the wall and continued through the pristine streets of the upper class until he reached white gates of the cemetery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White Rose Cemetery was the most highly sought after final resting place for the rich and powerful of the area, and it was where his family plot lay with his grandfather and mother already six feet under. The gates locked around sunset but throughout the years he had learned the ins and outs of sneaking through the security. He waited for the sweeping lights of the night guard making his 1am round to pass to another section then grabbed a hold of the iron rungs, hoisting himself up over the gate. The frozen metal stung his uncovered skin but he didn’t care. The Ryu family plot was towards the outer edges and underneath a large weeping willow, which was bare now in the dead of winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko fell to his knees next to the large white tomb placed by a weeping angel statue. The headstone was slightly more battered and there were no roses or wreaths against the stone like the surrounding graves. He felt another surge of guilt at this observation. He had not been to visit his mothers grave in some time and he was positive no one else had even come since she had died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled again and the steam from his breath danced through the air, illuminated by the glow of the full moon gazing down on him. He looked up at the large luminance presence hanging against the inky black sky and wondered for a moment if Sokka was still walking beneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes shifted back from the moon and onto the pavement ahead of him and he sighed, wondering if Zuko was also looking up at it or if he had gone to sleep by now. It was a little past one in the morning and his fingers were freezing, he hadn’t realized how long the walk back from the party would be. Finally his apartment building came into view and a few minutes later he was pressing in the key with numb fingers and stumbling into the lobby. He dragged his frozen legs up to the fourth floor and quietly slipped the key into the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he stepped inside his eyes fell to the couch where Aang and Katara had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The TV was still flickering away, casting a blue light across their faces. Aang had his arms wrapped around Katara’s shoulders and his sister had her cheek against his chest, one arm underneath him. Appa was also laying on the back of the couch with his nose pressed against Aang, drooling slightly in his sleep. Sokka felt a sad weight descend over him as he thought about a few months ago when Zuko had fallen asleep on his chest before they were dating. He hadn’t even seen him in days and barely got a response to any of his texts and it felt like they had moved all the way back to square one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved forward and tiptoed into his room, pulling the door shut behind him and flinging his backpack onto his bed. He pulled off his jacket and moved to lean against his windowsill, eyes peeking sadly out through the glass back at the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had always loved the moon, but he had never fully noticed it until he met Yue. She had been just a brief moment in his life but from the day she appeared everything had changed. He remembered the first night they met in Alaska and he had whispered for her to meet him on the bridge by her house at night. He hadn’t thought she would actually come, but she did. It had been a full moon that night too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had loved the moon too, and god did she look beautiful standing beneath it’s silver light. She always said she thought the moon was magic, and when she died, Sokka had felt that the moonlight had gotten a little brighter….so maybe it was magic. He pushed his head against the wood of his wall and propped his legs against the sill so he was crammed against the glass, then exhaled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yue….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mom….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you….everyday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know its stupid to talk to the moon like its you….but you always said the moon was magic...so maybe that magic can help you hear me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you would think I was stupid...coming all the way out here in the winter in the middle of the night to talk to a rock….but I didn’t know what else to do mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else to do Yue. I feel like Zuko’s pulling away from me and I don’t know how to help him. God I wish I had just an ounce of your talent for helping people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do mom. The nightmares keep coming back and….and I’m so afraid all the time. I don’t want to get anyone else mixed up in this stupid family so I keep pulling away from Sokka….but I can see it’s just hurting him more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can see Zuko’s hurting but I don’t know how to help. He won’t let me in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t let him in just for him to be put in danger….all because of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like he has some stupid idea in his head that if he lets me in he’ll hurt me more or put me in some kind of danger….but…..I don’t care even if that’s true. I….I love him and….I just want to be there for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I love him mom….but…..everyone I love always ends up getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways….I know you can’t hear me….but I wish you could. God I wish you were still here. You always know what to do Yue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were still here Mom. You always knew what the right thing to do was….I just….don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re off with the spirits….being all heavenly and angelic like you deserve….but…..if you could just send me some sort of sign….that’d be cool. Anyways….just wanted to say I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say I miss you. You would have loved Sokka. Uncle loves him. I love him. I just wish I knew how to tell him….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and let his head drop down as his hands pressed against the cold white stone, tears streaked across his face and glistening in the moonlight. “I have to at least try…..right mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sniffed and whipped a tear away, taking in the moon one last time. He knew the moon wasn’t really magic…..but he didn’t know what else to do. With a sigh he lifted himself out of the window and padded towards the bathroom to wash the sticky tears from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/fire/">
    <span>🔥</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko exhaled and sat back on his heels, lifting his head to the moon once more. The moon was lucky. So far away…..far away from all these dumb human struggles. He remembered Sokka telling him one night before they were together how the moon was magic. They had been walking back from the library and Sokka had drunk way too many energy drinks and was all chattery and happy. The moon had been shining down on his face, lighting up his eyes and he had looked like he had stepped straight out of the realm of the gods. Zuko remembered that night fondly as it was the first time he had realized his feelings for the other boy. The moon had been full that night as well….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://emojipedia.org/water-wave/">
    <span>🌊</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka padded back down the hallway, still sniffing slightly but at least his face was clean. He threw the towel into his laundry basket and sunk down on his bed and grabbed his phone. His heart jumped as he read the notification on his lockscreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One unread message from Zuko</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Hey….I’m glad you got home safe. :) I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. I….am bad at emotions and letting people in, but….I wanted to let you know that I really care about you. A lot. And I want to let you in….I just don’t know how. But I’m going to try. Will you come over tomorrow night? I miss you Sokka…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Sokka mouthed, looking back up at the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIVE YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Fixed it! Told you I could fix anything!” Sokka appeared in the doorway of their hotel room holding a bucket of ice above his head like a trophy and grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and lifted his head slightly from his seat on their bed. “Took you long enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned and came over, dropping the ice into their glasses. “I thought you weren’t supposed to put ice in champagne.” He said as he filled the flutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not but this is Courtesy Veuve Clicquot Champage, you’re supposed to put ice in it during the summer.” Zuko responded, taking his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to him. “My fancy man.” He laughed, holding his glass out. “Cheers to never being able to get rid of me now my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, there’s always divorce.” Zuko grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Make that joke again and I’ll set our marriage license on fire. Can’t return me without a receipt.” He winked and clinked his glass against his husband’s, who just rolled his eyes as he brought the glass to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how you can sleep with all this city noise.” Sokka said, draining his glass and flopping back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grew up here, I’m used to it.” Zuko responded, draining his glass as well and laying back so his head was pressed against his husband’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hot summer breeze came in through the open balcony door and made the white curtains flutter slightly, the sound of Kyoto traffic infiltrated the room, filling the silence between the two men. “Would you ever move back?” Sokka asked, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around Zuko’s shoulders, gazing down at the man beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged and looked up at him. “If you wanted to I would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we never really talked about where we would live….” Sokka frowned slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care where we are in the world….as long as I’m with you I’m home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted and rolled onto his back again. “God when did you turn into such a romantic sap?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I thought it was cute.” Zuko frowned and pressed his nose against Sokka’s cheek, trying to get his husband to look at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute for a bad 2000s romcom.” Sokka said, turning his head to press his lips against Zuko’s. “Sappy dork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the sappy dork. You have literally told every single person here so far that we’re on our honeymoon. You won’t shut up about it.” Zuko let his head fall back against the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause they give us free stuff! I didn’t hear you complaining when the hotel upgraded us to the honeymoon suite.” Sokka huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. And what about the woman on the bus? And the lady at the lake? And the tour guide at the temple? And the man at the gas station who didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, and the tourist at the tea ceremony...and the lady who-”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pressed his lips against Zuko’s once more, trying to stop his tirade of accusations. “Okay fineeee. Those were just because I wanted everyone to know I was married to the most beautiful man in the world.” He grinned, nuzzling his nose against Zuko’s who rolled his eyes but kissed him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am...but I’m your dork...FOREVER!” He snorted, wiggling his fingers in between their faces and pointing to his silver wedding ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed and pushed him away, grabbing his phone as he heard the familiar ding of his email. “Who’s emailing you at midnight?” Sokka groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's 9am yesterday back home. And it’s my therapist.” He said, opening the email and scanning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you schedule an appointment forgetting you were going to be gone again?” Sokka asked, standing up and walking over to wrap his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that was one time!” He responded indignantly. “She’s just checking to make sure being back in Kyoto isn’t bringing up unresolved emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Sokka hummed against his ear. “Like that time you took that ethics class in college and went AWOL on me for an entire week?” Sokka snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly, cringing at his angsty past self. “Hey, I was just a kid! I didn’t know how to deal with my emotions...hence the therapy.” He said, jiggling his phone in front of his husband's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss against his cheek then stood up and walked towards the open door. “Well you respond to your therapist and tell her you’re not reverting back to your angsty college self and I’m going to yell at the entire city to shut the fuck up.” He said, pushing back the curtain and stepping into the hot night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon was full that night and hung low in the sky. The thousands of city lights below fought for attention, but nothing could ever compare to the moon. Sokka smiled and leaned against the railing, gazing up at it. His eyes trailed across the Kyoto skyline then turned back to gaze at his husband sitting cross legged on their bed, black hair falling about his face,the pale skin of his bare chest illuminated by the lights outside, carefully typing out an email to his therapist. He turned back, eyes fixing on the moon and resting his head against his hand, heart full of happiness. “You really are magic Yue.” He whispered, smiling up at the glowing sky. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who thinks the mystery man Kiela has a crush on would get along with Zuko?  😛Anyways...this chapter was a little heavy on the angst so I promise you there will be some cute fluff coming soon to balance it out. Its all about balance babyyy. Hopefully new chapter will be done by Sunday! I have a shit ton of skeletons to draw though so we shall see....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Stages of I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko experiences Star Wars for the first time but doesn't pay attention, Sokka takes his boyfriend on a bookstore date, and both boys are emotional messes and rely on each other for comfort and cuddles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is ELEVEN THOUSAND FUCKING WORDS so you guys BETTER APPRECIATE IT! :P jk jk I just didn't want to split up the stages but I wanted them each to have their own scene and then it turned into me staying up until 4am bc I wanted to continue to live vicariously through my writing lol. Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>There's the moment when you think it…..</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yellow? I hate yellow.” Zuko wrinkled his nose at his boyfriend who was standing in his doorway with a goofy grin on his face and holding a large yellow blanket and a bag of pretzels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do. Emo boy.” Sokka frowned and thrust the pretzels into his arms, stepping through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and shut the door quietly behind him. It was the day after he had visited his mother’s grave, and he hadn’t actually seen Sokka in a week. The familiar butterflies were starting to return to his stomach as he laid his eyes on the cheerful blue eyed boy before him. “Hi…” He said softly, flushing a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Sokka said, taking a step closer so they were nose to nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko breathed out as Sokka dropped the blanket and gently placed his hands against his waist, pulling him into the contours of his body and nuzzling his nose against his face. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered against his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too…..sorry I’m an idiot.” Zuko murmured back, letting his eyes droop closed as he felt Sokka’s hot breath against his skin. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mouth moved against his skin as he trailed his lips softly up his neck and onto his face. He felt the other boy shudder slightly as he pressed their lips together and the hand on his waist moved to his back and pressed him in closer. “Fuck I missed you” Sokka whispered, kissing him again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko giggled slightly and pulled back, arms wrapping around Sokka’s neck. “I wish I could help you with whatever is going on baby.” Sokka murmured, caressing his cheek with his hand and frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes shifted down and he swallowed hard. “I….I’m sorry…..I know I’m frustrating...I….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pressed his forehead against the other and sighed. “You’re not frustrating. I just….really like you and it makes me sad to see you in pain. But I understand you need time, so I won’t push….just…..don’t run away from me?” He said quietly, eyes gazing into Zuko’s with a pleading expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least tell me what triggered all of this? Was it something...something about us?” His eyes seemed to be searching Zuko’s face desperately for any kind of reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko shook his head fervently. “It’s just…..well….my ethics class this semester….its been...bringing up some unresolved issues…..but I’ll be okay…..” He whispered, trying to convince himself as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, his thumb tracing along the top of Zuko’s cheekbones. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Movie time?” Zuko asked weakly, trying to break the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka exhaled and laughed, then pulled his head back from the other boy. “Movie time.” He said smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moved his arms away from his head and grabbed his hand, leading him into his bedroom and grabbing his laptop from the desk. “What do you wanna watch?” He asked, cracking it open and pulling up a web browser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a comedy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrinkled his nose. “I hate comedies. They’re dumb. What about a thriller?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Sokka’s turn to look disgusted. “No way. I hate those movies, they're so creepy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka!” Zuko said, exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had had this conversation about a dozen times and everytime they went nowhere, but Zuko smiled as they bickered. Things were starting to feel like normal again. Finally they settled on one of the Star Wars movies after Zuko revealed he had never seen them and Sokka called it a travesty unrivaled by anything ever. They sat back and Sokka pulled the fuzzy yellow blanket around them as Zuko relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka talked the entire movie, which he expected. Whenever Sokka was passionate about something he would babble incessantly and had to tell Zuko all the little details he knew about it and explain everything very indepthly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t care however. He wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, he mainly watched Sokka. He loved how his boyfriend’s face became so animated and how the golden sun from outside seeped in and lit him up like a work of art. “But if you’re talking about the original script then that's a different story because - hey are you even watching?” Sokka’s eyes had flitted off the screen for a second and caught Zuko staring up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and buried his head against the crook of his neck. “Babeeee you have to pay attention! Otherwise you’ll be lost later on.” Sokka huffed, trying to push him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a small whine and cuddled closer. “Fineeee. If you’re not going to watch that's up to you but </span>
  <em>
    <span>i </span>
  </em>
  <span>will because these are </span>
  <em>
    <span>masterpieces.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said indignantly, turning back to the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed and snuggled closer, annoyed that his attention was no longer on him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Zuko’s eyes completely oblivious to the screen and glued to the boy sitting beside him. Sokka’s eyes remained on the screen, his arms wrapped around Zuko’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin on Sokka’s neck, trying to break his focus from the movie. Sokka just shifted slightly so his neck was more exposed and kept his eyes on the movie. Zuko smirked against his skin and twisted more into the contours of his body, brushing his lips against the skin. Carefully he began placing soft kisses up and down the side of his neck, arm sliding around Sokka’s waist and turning his own body against his chest. He smirked as he peeked up and saw Sokka’s eyes half closed as he moved his head back slightly opening his throat up to Zuko’s ministrations. He still didn’t look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and ran his tongue against the skin, then carefully selected a spot on his neck and sunk his teeth into the soft skin. “Ow!” Sokka cried, pushing him back and glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked and just ducked back to his previous spot against his neck, running his tongue over the skin again. “You bit me!” Sokka frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t paying attention to me.” Zuko whined, sucking the skin between his teeth and pulling on it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was watching the movie!” Sokka huffed, but not stopping the teeth against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying the movie is more interesting than me?” Zuko said, looking up at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to watch a movie….and now you’re not even watching!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But….I don’t want to watch a movie anymore….” Zuko said, putting his mouth back on Sokka’s neck and kissing along his throat, tongue flicking the bottom of his ear lobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. I want to watch it.” Sokka said, turning his body back to face the screen but not moving his arm from his boyfriend’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko whined again and nipped at his neck, hand moving up to tangle in Sokka’s hair, tugging his head down slightly. Sokka let out a soft laugh and gave a half hearted shove. “Needy.” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Zuko asked, climbing onto his knees to drape his body across the other’s and dragging his lips along his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t talk to me for a week and now you can’t get close enough….pick a side.” He said, smiling as Zuko pulled him down farther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokkaaaa please. I already admitted I was being stupid, now will you please make out with me” Zuko whispered against his ear, trying to pull his jaw over so their lips could meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just pulled away slightly and grinned as Zuko hissed and shoved his face against his neck. “No. You had your chance.” He sniffed dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokkaaaa” He whined again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you ask nicely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in and flopped his head against the other’s chest, looking up at him. “Sokka Kyasho will you pretty please kiss me until I can’t think straight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka continued to look at the screen but he saw the corners of his mouth turn up. “I could…..or…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I could do this!” In a split second he lunged forward and shoved Zuko onto his back and began aggressively tickling his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP!! NOT...FAIR!” Zuko cried, wiggling below him and desperately trying to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I think it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fair, pretty boy.” He laughed, pinning his arms down with one hand and continuing the tickle tirade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This continued until Zuko was giggling wildy beneath him, face flushed red and hair falling every which way. “Okay okay stop!” he squeaked, and this time Sokka listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lesson learned?” He asked, moving his arms so Zuko’s hands were pinned out to the side of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and looked up at him. He looked beautiful. The sun was setting and casting rich warm light through the window onto his face and a single piece of brown hair had escaped his wolf tail during the tickle fight and was now falling against his face, brushing gently against his jawline. “Are you going to answer me pretty boy or do I need to tickle you some more?” Sokka asked, squeezing his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed pink and shook his head wildly. “Yes! Lesson learned. Now will you kiss me already dammit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and lowered himself so their chests were pressed together and the tip of his nose brushed against the other. “For you? I’ll do anything darling.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes but his groan was cut off by the other boy pressing his lips softly against his own. His body felt warm pressed against Zuko’s and his hands carded through his hair gently. Zuko sighed and tilted his head back as Sokka began to kiss down his neck, giving him his full attention, the movie completely forgotten. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <b>There's the moment when you think you know it;</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wednesday after their movie night was unseasonably warm and this caused the majority of the snow to melt and coat the streets with an insufferably thick sludge. Zuko stomped into class and threw his coat and bag to the floor beside him grumpily. He hated the snow. He hated the slush too and the whole morning had put him in a sour mood, not to mention the fact that they were continuing their discussion on Sozin Cooperation in ethics today. He rubbed his elbow where he had banged it on the edge of the desk throwing his stuff down and glanced at the empty chair beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keila had been out sick since Monday with a flu strain that was going around campus and she had emailed Zuko asking if he could send his notes to her. He hated to admit it, but he almost missed her bubbly presence and constant chatter in class. She had a way of talking that reminded him of Sokka, and that comforted him a lot. In fact, he had come to realize Sokka and her had a lot in common and very similar tastes; favorite color, favorite band, favorite sport, and more. He frowned at the empty chair as the professor flicked off the lights and shut the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must still be sick. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned back to the front and pulled out his notebook, making sure to be extra detailed that day. Two hours later the class ended and he had to drag himself back into the slush and the sun down to the psychology building. He took his place in the far back corner as usual and slumped down in his seat, bracing himself for the hell storm he was about to endure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning class, hope you all finished your essays on chapter 4 as we are going to be utilizing some of those concepts in our discussion today.” The professor flicked on the projector and the image of his family that she always used popped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated that photo. Ozai had commissioned it after a particularly bad scandal had rocked the news headlines the week before and then had published it in all the right wing media sources in an attempt to showcase the companies “family values.” The photo depicted Azulon standing in the middle with Ozai and Iroh on each side. His mother sat in front of Ozai slightly to the side and Lu Ten stood in front of Iroh. Azula stood in front of their father and Zuko had been shoved between Azula and his mother. He had cried all morning before the photo was taken because Azula kept telling him that their father was going to cut him out of the picture and Ozai had shouted at him for dropping a strawberry on his white dress shirt during breakfast. The stain had been covered by shoving Zuko behind his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head bobbed up slightly as he pulled himself out of the memories of the Ryu household and his attention focused back on the professor, who had seemingly just asked a question and was now surveying the room searching for an answer. The girl in front of him raised her hand and the teacher's eyes fixated on her with an exasperated expression. She always seemed to have an opinion to share. “Let's call on someone who hasn’t had a chance to speak in our discussion yet.” The professor said and Zuko’s stomach pitched, already knowing where her eyes were going next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he predicted her gaze fell to him and she looked down at the roster, trying to match a name to the list. “How about…...I’m sorry what’s your name again?” She asked, still scanning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart began to beat slightly faster as he straightened in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Zuko....Hidaka.” He hurriedly added the surname to try and distance the association of his first name and winced as everyone's eyes turned to fixate on him and a few people narrowed their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's the equivalent of John in Japan….very common.” He muttered, hoping no one would recognize his lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and flipped the roster closed. “Yes, Zuko. Do you think that the image of a strong, traditional family that the Ryu family projected was accurate to reality or a falsified publicity act?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had to contain a snort as the words left her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely the latter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he had the scars to prove it. However he simply tried to take a deep breath and think of a basic answer that would satisfy the professor's question without drawing more. “Uh...I think...it’s difficult to know what goes on behind closed doors but….there is a possibility that it could have been for publicity.” He shrugged, hoping his outward expression wouldn’t give away any of the intense panic that was pulsating in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted at him for a second then made a small noise that indicated his response was adequate and turned back to the rest of the class. “While it is true it is difficult to know the inner workings of a family, there were many indications of problems within the Ryu household. However the Ryu children were hardly vocal about the company and often times during business events were not permitted to speak to any members of the press ....” She continued her lecture and Zuko slumped back into his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class was just as painful as usual and by the time she dismissed them Zuko’s mood had gone from bad to absolutely horrid. He pushed past the people fumbling about the doorway and stalked through the hallway to the large double doors that lead to the outside. “Surprise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stopped in his tracks and his head whipped up at the sound of a familiar cheerful voice coming from nearby. He looked around for a second and his eyes soon connected to the source of the voice. “I thought you had class?” He frowned and stepped away from the flow of students trickling down the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to ‘hello Sokka my wonderful and sweet boyfriend” The boy said, rolling his eyes and grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sokka, my annoying and snarky boyfriend.” Zuko quipped, the tension from the morning slowly beginning to dissipate as he basked in the happy energy that practically radiated from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not nice.” Sokka pouted and crossed his arms in mock outrage. “Just because of that I’m not going to tell you my surprise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the surprise that you somehow magically managed to learn how to stop snoring?” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop bullying me!!” Sokka whined and Zuko laughed quietly and stepped closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay sorry. What’s your surprise? Also you didn’t answer my question….don’t you have class?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and unfurled his arms, letting them dangle at his side. “Yes but it’s just a work day today so I decided to skip and come see my favorite gloomy english major instead. And the surprise is somewhere else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Where’s that?” His heart began to beat slightly faster and a familiar fluttery feeling infiltrated his stomach at the thought that Sokka had come all the way across campus just to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At an undisclosed location! Now come on!” Sokka grabbed his hand and began to drag him through the slush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slipped slightly but managed to catch up so they were walking side by side. “So….you just decided to skip class and kidnap me? No ulterior motive? No ‘I need help moving three pound boxes of seal jerky I accidentally ordered while drunk at 3am’ catch?” Zuko said as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flushed slightly and shot him a glare. “I hate Katara for telling you that story. And no catch, no ulterior motive. You said this class has been upsetting you recently so I thought you might want some cheering up afterwards.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it but Zuko could hear his voice soften with a very Sokka like concern as he said the last part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko bit back a giant, dorky smile and flushed slightly. He still wasn’t used to people just doing things for him out of affection, but if exposure therapy was the quickest way to overcome things then Sokka was a grade a cure. The boy seemed incapable of doing anything besides loving everything and everyone around with his entire heart in a way that made Zuko’s chest feel like it was full of liquid gold and sunshine and other dumb happy things like that. “Oh….well….I guess I’ll let you kidnap me then.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced down at their intertwined hands and then flitted to the crowd of people around them and he saw Sokka look over at his worried expression. “Oh...uh...right. Sorry.” Sokka said, loosening his fingers and starting to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what made him do it but at the last moment he grabbed Sokka’s fingers and pulled him back, slipping their hands together again and squeezing tight. “No….it’s okay. Keep it there.” He whispered and his heart ached with joy at the adorable look of pure elation that spread across Sokka’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy turned back to face forward and swung his hand slightly causing Zuko’s arm to ripple a bit and he smiled. They walked for a bit until they reached the bus stop and luckily the bus headed downtown was already there so they clambered on and procured two seats in the back. The bus was fairly empty due to it being slightly before the lunch rush so the surrounding seats were all vacant, allowing Sokka to put his backpack in one and tug on the zipper. “Here, I thought you might want some lunch.” he said, pulling out a wrapped sandwich and green tea from the student union. “Iroh said the number five was your favorite sandwich from the union substation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cocked his head as he took the food from Sokka and placed it on his lap. “When did he tell you that? And why were you talking about my sandwich preferences?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged as he took a bite of his own sandwich. “Every since Jin showed him how to DM people on twitter he sends me weekly ‘Zuko fun facts’ It's actually kind of adorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face flushed a deep red color and he made a mental note to permanently disable all of Iroh’s social media and block Sokka’s number in his phone. “Oh god.” He groaned and Sokka just chuckled and continued eating his sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus ride continued for about 40 more minutes and Sokka mainly spent the entire time talking very indepthly about an article he had read about submarines, and Zuko was content to sit back and listen to his boyfriend’s excited chatter. “So basically they think with the new technology people will actually be able to travel 400 feet deeper by next year! That means they’ll be able to reach areas they’ve never explored like this area right off the galapagos that just drops down really far. Oh! That reminds me! Did I tell you about the new species of fish they found off the coast of Australia? It has three- what? Is there something on my face?” Sokka paused for a second as he saw Zuko’s eyes dart down to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just some mustard.” Zuko said, smiling and moving his hand up to whip his lip. “I think you were just talking so fast you hit your sandwich against your lip.” he laughed softly and Sokka flushed and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ah, sorry. I guess I have kind of been talking your ear off….I’ll stop talking about oceans.” He laughed nervously but the anxiety in his eyes when he became self aware of his rambling made Zuko’s chest hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was easily excited and Katara had told him when they were growing up he often got yelled at by teachers for talking too much or wandering off topic. “No, keep talking. I like hearing about oceans.” Zuko said, frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality he didn’t really care about oceans at all, but he liked listening to Sokka talk and watching the excited little expression he got when he spoke about something he was really interested in. Sokka smiled shyly and rubbed his wrist. “You don’t have to pretend it's okay, we can talk about something else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko exhaled and rolled his eyes. “Sokka dammit, tell me about oceans. What kind of fish did they find? Is it like one of those weird flower fish you told me about last week?” Zuko asked, wracking his brain to try and remember one of Sokka’s previous tangents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A flowerhorn? No, those are more off the coast of Taiwan and are in the cichlidae family. This they think has more in common with aquatic animals in the lates genus, it has like these weird gray scales that turn pink in the sun and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and nodded as Sokka’s bubbly attitude returned and he began to talk once more about fish in a happy tone, the momentary insecurity passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued on for a few more minutes until they slowed to a stop and Sokka paused, looking around. “We’re here!” He said, jumping up and grabbing his backpack and Zuko’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked around as they stepped off and was surprised to see they were near the white lotus. “Why are we in this area?” he said, looking around at the crumbling buildings as Sokka dragged him along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! It's a surprise! I found this when you were doing the waiter thing for that luncheon and it looked like a place you would enjoy.” Sokka continued to tug on his arm until they stopped all of a sudden outside a small red brick building that was wedged between a laundromat and a vacant shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sign in the window was about 2 years old and was written entirely with kanji characters. It was advertising a book lecture on the Tale of Genji. Sokka pushed the door open and the sound of a tiny bell echoed through the quiet shop. Inside there were old shelves shoved together to create a chaotic, winding system of aisles and a very old woman sat behind the counter. She looked up when they entered and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Irasshai” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, nodding her head to them then returning to her sewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded back and smiled, looking around. “A bookstore?” He asked as Sokka pulled him towards the precarious stacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>bookstore! This bookstore has a bunch of really cool old stuff and they have a whole section of books in japanese!” Sokka gestured to a large shelf that was packed full of various novels and texts all with kanji script decorating their sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moved closer and ran his fingers along the books, tilting his head slightly to read. “I thought you might like something new to read in your native language since you keep rereading that one book on your desk like fifteen thousand times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes but smiled. “I haven’t read it that much!” Sokka was talking about his copy of Snow Country by Yasunari Kawabata that he had owned since he was a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had moved from Japan Ozai had forbidden them to speak Japanese in the house as he wanted to show his family as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Americans </span>
  </em>
  <span>to appeal to the conservative investors and Americans did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak Japanese. However, every once in a while his mother would steal Zuko away to the back corner of their library and pull out a book from her stash of novels from home and read to him in their native language. When he and Iroh had fled the Ryu mansion he had only had time to grab one book and the rest were left behind. Sokka was right, he had missed the comforting characters of his home language. Even though he had basically grown up bilingual he had always been better at Japanese. “I...Sokka...thank you.” He said, breathing out and turning to look at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was standing watching him with an eager expression and beamed when he saw the happy look on Zuko’s face. “Just thought it would cheer you up.” He flushed slightly and glanced around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to get bored watching me look at books that you can’t even understand?” Zuko scrunched his face up in concern as he realized Sokka couldn’t even read the titles of the books around them let alone any of the stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged again. “You listen to me talk about sciency stuff all the time. I can suffer a few hours of you nerding out about books. Besides, there's a cat...Miyuki...around here somewhere I owe some pets to.” His eyes scanned the shelves and he smiled when he spotted a small tuft of gray fur sticking out from behind a shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just nodded and turned back to the shelf in front of him and pulled out a book, becoming immediately absorbed in the words inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the store for a few hours and Zuko didn’t even realize how much time had passed until he heard a loud chime from the clock on the wall indicating it was closing time. He looked up from the book he had been looking at and his eyes darted around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted Sokka sitting cross legged in a large red armchair near the front waving a yellow ribbon about and laughing as the cat leaped about trying to catch the end of it. The sun had sunk low in the sky and it was approaching golden hour. The streams of light penetrated through the translucent glass and created an illuminating effect upon his face. His brown hair glimmered in the soft yellow light and Zuko could see flashes of white appear whenever he laughed particularly hard at the cat’s antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him. There weren’t many moments in his life that Zuko would ever describe as perfect, but this one….this one was. The quiet tick of the clock and Sokka’s gentle laugh, the towering stacks of books about them and the warm light of a winter sunset filling the old shop all made Zuko wish he could freeze this scene forever. His chest bubbled with affection for the boy in front of him and in that moment, everything that had been weighing on him for the past few weeks seemed to melt away, replaced by unadulterated happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found something good?” Sokka’s voice unfroze the scene and Zuko pushed off the bookshelf he had been leaning on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a few things.” He said, smiling and moving towards the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers fumbled for his wallet but Sokka pushed his hands away from his pocket and slid a few bills across the counter. “You can keep the change.” he said, smiling at the old woman who was packaging the books up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and smiled back. “Sokka….I can pay for my own books.” He frowned, trying again to pull his wallet out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just shook his head once more and pushed his hand away again. “No, I’m paying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka it's really okay I can afford-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” He cut the other off with an exasperated sigh. “Just let me take you on a cute date and pay for your nerdy book stuff without arguing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and slipped his wallet back in his pocket. “Okay okay! But I’m paying for the next date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal. I hope it involves pancakes.” Sokka said, turning back to give the cat a scratch under its chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman had a twinkle in her eye as she slid the books across the counter to Zuko. </span>
  <span>“Kare wa koibitodesu. Dekiru kagiri kore o hokan shite kudasai.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>(He’s a sweetheart. Keep this one as long as you can.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said quietly to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed slightly and looked at Sokka who was now wrapped up in playing with the cat once more. “Suru yotei.” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I plan to).</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and disappeared back into the office behind her. Sokka turned and looked up at him, smiling his adorable toothy grin. “Ready to go?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….yeah I am….” Zuko said, smiling fondly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’m starving. I was thinking we could get something from that Indian place by my apartment. I’ve been craving tandoori chicken all week. We can get take out and then you can tell me about dorky book things.” Sokka said, taking his hand as they excited the shop and bouncing slightly on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just rolled his eyes and followed him down along the street. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <b>There’s the moment when you know you know it but you just can’t say it….</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following week was mild and all the slush had been shoveled off the roads so Zuko was in a better move when he arrived in class Monday morning. Well that and his ethics class had been canceled due to his professor catching the flu. Keila was back and sitting in her usual spot next to Zuko’s desk, tapping her pencil against the fake wood surface and chatting to the girl in front of her. “Hey Zuko!” she smiled when she saw him and leaned back in her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You’re not sick anymore.” He said, dropping down into the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! All better. Thanks for the notes! I really appreciate them.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and pulled out his notebook. “No problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…..how was your weekend?” She asked,  bouncing slightly in her seat with the same chaotic energy Sokka had when he drank too much coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Mostly homework and a few extra shifts at the store.” Sokka had some big test today; he was studying all weekend at the library so Zuko had hardly seen him since their bookstore date. “You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! I was supposed to go to a hockey game in the next city over with my brother but he had some test he had to study for with one of the guys on the hockey team so I just stayed home and watched it on tv.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded slightly. He didn’t really know how to respond to that so he just offered an awkward smile instead. She didn’t seem to care. “I brought them cookies from Anne’s Bakery down on fifth and then Korran said that I should have gotten them from Insomnia Cookies down by the walmart. The other guy he was with said that we were both wrong and we should have gone to some other place that's name I forget right now...it was like the Rose Cafe or something. Apparently his boyfriend works there and is some kind of master baker in his opinion. It was kind of cute the way he was bragging about it actually….he’s so obviously head over heels for this guy.” She giggled and he noticed her pencil tapping rhythm was increasing throughout her story.  “Do you have a favorite cookie place?” She regarded him with wide, curious eyes and Zuko frowned slightly, opening his mouth to tell her he hadn’t really thought about it before but the professor entered the room before he could respond and they both turned to the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the lecture Keila had to rush off to some meeting and Zuko made his way out into the fresh air. The morning seemed sunnier and cheerful without the looming anxiety of his stupid ethics class hanging over his head. He pulled his backpack tighter on his shoulders and made his way towards Sokka’s apartment. He was probably in class right now but Aang had asked Zuko if he had wanted to play some new game he had gotten on the switch after classes so he was headed over there for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door to the apartment he was created by a large Appa jumping up and licking his face. “Hey buddy.” Zuko said, scratching his ear and slipping his shoes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned as he noticed Sokka’s beat up blue tennis shoes sitting by the door, carelessly kicked off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s he doing home? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aang must have still been in class as the door to Katara’s room was open and the lights were off so Zuko made his way to Sokka’s door, which was closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked quietly on the door and waited for a response but none came. However, he heard a slight rustle of blankets inside and he frowned again. “Sokka?” He called, but no answer came once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately he could sense something was wrong. The lights were all shut off and Sokka had drawn the curtains over his window so the room was dark. His backpack was thrown on the ground and there was no sign of him except for a lump buried beneath the blankets on the far side of his bed. “Hey….is everything okay?” Zuko asked tentatively, stepping closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lump under the blankets shifted slightly and he heard a few sniffles but no answer came. His concern was now growing exponentially and he moved quietly across the room to sit on the bed next to the blanket lump. Gently he placed a hand on top of the comforter and felt the outline of Sokka’s shoulder beneath his fingers. “Sokka?” He asked, tugging slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniffles came again but this time Sokka answered. “I failed the stupid test.”  His voice was quiet and devoid of the usual cheerful quality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s heart fell as he felt Sokka’s shoulders shake slightly and another sniff came from under the blankets. He had been studying all weekend for the exam and had been so worried about it. “Oh baby I’m so sorry.” He whispered, rubbing Sokka’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He usually wasn’t very good at this kind of stuff but the good fortune from his morning must be diverting his usual awkwardness somewhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I failed.” Sokka whispered, curling up tighter into himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay….there’s still a lot of time to make it up right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I worked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get an A. I could have done it if I wasn’t so fucking stupid.” His voice cracked slightly and he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. “The kid next to me kept popping his gum really loud and it was distracting me and then the stupid teacher in the class next to us was playing a really loud video and these girls in the hall were talking really loud and I just couldn’t focus on the dumb test and it took me like 20 minutes just to do the first question because I had to keep rereading the paragraph because I couldn’t get my stupid idiot brain to retain any of the goddman information and arghhh why am I so bad at everything!” His words fell in a tirade of despair and the last one left his mouth with a slight choke and Zuko could hear the tears creeping up on him with every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey come here.” Zuko pulled his shoulder again and this time Sokka let himself be flipped over so he was facing Zuko. “Look at me.” He whispered, tugging on the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly Sokka pulled it away from his face and peeked out with red rimmed eyes and a flushed red nose. “Okay 1. You’re not stupid, you’re literally one of the smartest people I know. For christs sake you fix robots for a living and are working on a research project about some mechanical thing I can’t even pronounce the name of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>you beat out like 30 upperclassmen for the position as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sophomore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that was last year! And 2. It's not your fault that your environment was absolute shit for the test taking. The professor should have made sure the room was quiet and told the idiots in the hall to shut the fuck up. And 3. You are not bad at everything, you’re bad at cooking and paying attention to movies but everything else you’re insanely talented at.” Sokka sniffed again and chewed his lip slightly as Zuko talked, but he could see his shoulders relaxing slightly and Zuko scooted over a bit, wrapping an arm around him as he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always know how to cheer everyone up when they’re upset. Remember last week when Suki lost her match and you knew exactly what flavor of mochi to get for her without even asking? And when Katara broke her lab thingy and even her professors couldn’t find a replacement for it but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>found one and you got them to knock the price down 50%! Also you’re by far the best player on the hockey team already and you know more about fish than any person at this school for some random reason. Plus, who was the one who figured out how to get out of that escape room so fast that they had to give us a refund?” Zuko asked, smiling slightly at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Sokka whispered, wiggling closer but still sniffling slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>fixed the sink in the bathroom when the literal plumber couldn’t figure it out at the cafe and saved us from having to spend our entire profits that month on new parts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Sokka whispered again quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. See? You’re brain isn’t stupid, its brilliant. Besides, there's not enough room in this relationship for two emotionally unstable people and I’m afraid I’ve already claimed that position.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a soft giggle that made Zuko’s heart flutter and he pressed his face against Zuko’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Why can’t we share? Don’t be selfish.” Sokka muttered against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Sorry. I’m not sharing the title. I reserve all the rights of being an emotional mess in this partnership.” Zuko shook his head and hugged Sokka’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come onnnnn...please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave an over dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. “Fineeee. I guess you can have mondays and fridays. But I get the weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t alternate the weekends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and ran his fingers through the others hair gently. “Sorry my love, you can only be angsty on weekdays.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka giggled again and this time the familiar cheerful energy was back. He turned his head slightly so his cheek was pressed against Zuko’s chest and his face was peering up at him with a pink blush on his cheeks and a shy smile across his face. “You called me your love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. He hadn’t meant to say it, it had kind of just come out. A slight panic began to rise in his chest as he fumbled for what to say next. “I...I mean….well….I did but I -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, you don’t have to say the other one.” Sokka laughed as he watched Zuko fumble over his words. “I just thought it was cute.” He murmured, snuggling closer against his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay in silence for a few minutes and Zuko’s heart was still going wild. He did love Sokka. He wanted to tell him so badly….he just….he couldn’t bring himself to say those words. Growing up they weren’t exactly common in the Ryu household and he didn’t think he had actually told </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>he loved them since his mother died. Maybe Iroh once….but that was it. Slowly he inhaled and tried to calm nerves bubbling in his chest as he opened his mouth. “I do...I do want to tell you.” He managed to spit out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Sokka shifted slightly against his chest and it was evident from his voice he had begun to drift off a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Sokka….I wanted to tell you….I…love....” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just fucking say it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mentally cursed himself for being such a coward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shifted again and this time he opened his eyes and looked up into Zuko’s. The words caught in his throat as he stared back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he doesn’t say it back. What if you just make things awkward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The anxiety began to flood through him and his palms began to sweat. “You love….?” Sokka raised a sleepy eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love….cherry pie.” He flushed red and wanted to bang his head against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wrinkled his nose and flipped over onto his back. “Ewww. Cherry pie is gross.” He snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it gross?” Zuko frowned, glad at least that his out of place statement had not caused any further questions. He would be kicking himself all night for chickening out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because cherries have such a weird texture, They’re like boiled grapes. Oh! Speaking of grapes...did I tell you about this new method they found to grow grapes in cold weather climates?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and leaned back against the headboard. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so….basically they found that they could use the same system as a grow light and wire it to….” Sokka launched into an explanation of something Zuko didn’t really understand, but he was just glad to see Sokka smiling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay like that for a while, Sokka pressed against his body taking comfort in his arms and Zuko carding his fingers through the others hair and nodding slightly as he rambled on and on, the test and the stress from the morning just a memory in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Then there’s the moment when you know you know it but you can’t keep it in any longer….</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Sunday night it rained. The storm came in late in the afternoon and the water mixed with the snow creating huge puddles and disgusting gray slush everywhere which put Zuko in a foul mood. On top of that, he had to write another dumb essay about Sozin corporations that was due at 8am the next morning but everytime he sat down his chest felt tight and he lost the ability to take breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh was gone for the weekend at some conference and Zuko was alone in the kitchen, sulking over a mug of jasmine tea. It was late. Maybe 2 in the morning? He wasn’t sure. He had about 6 hours left to finish this awful essay. He drained the last of the tea as rain pelted down on the windows making the whole house rattle slightly. His fingers were still shaking and the teapot was empty.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and pushed himself to his feet. The box of tea leaves in the cabinet was empty as well but he desperately needed something to calm himself down. He knew Iroh kept samples in a little box in his room so he stalked over to the closed door and pushed inside. He felt a little guilty about invading his uncle's privacy but Iroh didn’t ever care too much if Zuko went into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was very similar to Zuko’s in size and layout, but was maybe a foot or so larger. Knick Knacks and photos sprinkled the walls and dresser; a painting Lu Ten had done in grade school, a photo of Iroh and his son just after his birth, a picture of Zuko and Iroh in Japan feeding the ducks. His eyes were caught by a new photo that sat on top of the dresser and he picked it up gingerly, examining it. The picture was of Iroh and Sokka wearing ridiculous flower hats and grinning ear to ear. Zuko was sitting hatless in between them with his arms folded over his chest, but his face was caught in a momentary smile and his eyes were focused on Sokka, who was beaming at the camera. He remembered that day. Iroh had some asinine plan of having a theme night at the cafe and had bought the hats for Zuko, Jin and himself to wear but Zuko had adamantly refused. However, when Sokka had come by later he had laughed so hard at the hats and Iroh had been overcome with joy when Sokka agreed to wear one that he had made Jin take their photo to commemorate “Hat day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently he placed the picture back onto the dresser and bent down to the bookshelf next to it and began searching through the basket on the bottom part. It was full of old trinkets and brochures for new tea suppliers and equipment. Zuko’s fingers closed around a particularly shabby brochure and he frowned as he pulled it out. It was for the happy apple therapy services on the other side of town. He remembered the first time he saw the brochure and his frown increased. It was not a happy memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave me ALONE uncle!” Zuko shouted, slamming the door to his bedroom and throwing himself onto the gray bedspread. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nephew….please! Can we just discuss it?” Iroh’s voice begged from the other side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” Zuko shouted, rage flooding his body and he kicked out at his desk chair angrily. “Therapy is for nutjobs and weak people. I’m not crazy. I don't need therapy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not weak.” he whispered to himself, too quiet for his uncle to hear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had just come back from another doctor's appointment and the doctor had just told him the wound over his eye would never fully heal. He would have to live the rest of his life with a huge, ugly scar on his face. A disgusting memento to his greatest shame. Who could ever love him now he was damaged goods….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just come out here please nephew.” Iroh pleaded once more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko let out an angry shout and wrenched the door open, seething. After leaving the appointment Iroh had confronted him with a stupid brochure of some dumb therapy place and suggested they check it out. He didn’t need therapy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to discuss it! I’m not going.” He yelled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nephew...I know it’s not what you’re used to but Zuko I don’t want to watch you suffer….if Lu Ten had only gone to therapy and….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what?” Zuko snarled. “I’m not like you. I’m not Lu Ten! I’m not weak. I don’t need to sit and talk about my emotions to know what’s wrong with my life!” He screamed in frustration. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he said the words he regretted them. His uncle’s face fell and a hurt expression formed. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to push.” He said quietly, stepping back and heading towards his rooms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko hissed slightly and slammed the door once more, dropping onto the bed and letting his head fall into his heads. I’m not weak….I don’t need therapy….he thought to himself, rocking back and forth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered at the memory and hastily shoved the brochure back in the basket and stood up, forgetting about the tea. He made his way back to his own room and sat down at his desk once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can write this. Just…..just 300 words. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. His fingers poised over the keyboard and he began to type slowly, ignoring the familiar feeling of suffocation and panic growing inside of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a bit longer. You can push through. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He typed faster, eyes scanning the article he was supposed to be summarizing as he tried to read as little as possible. However a phrase caught his eye and he felt his stomach flip with a sickening sinking feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai’s son, Zuko Ryu disappeared shortly after and reports of a rumored disfigurement began circulating online. It is unknown where he is today, or the state of his well being. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the screen, eyes fixed on those two words </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumored disfigurement. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had always thought no one knew what had happened...his father had made it perfectly clear what would happen if anyone found out...but there had been a few servants nearby when it had happened. Could they have told others what his father had done to his face….? Would people recognize him? If Ozai found out…..He slammed the computer shut quickly, breaths rising and falling rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and began pacing back and forth trying to shove the anxiety and panic back down but to no avail. His breathing was quicker still and soon a familiar dizziness began to overtake him. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t handle the constant worry and the anxiety and the panic attacks that seemed to be occurring more frequently ever since this stupid class started. His palms began to sweat and spots danced in front of his eyes. The photos around him seemed to glare back at him, even though Ozai was no longer in them. Zuko pushed through the door and ran towards the bowl by the shoe rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With fumbling fingers he grabbed his keys and pulled his shoes on and fled down the stairs. The rain was still falling heavily outside but he didn’t care. He had to get out of the apartment. He couldn’t stand to be there, alone…..surrounded by reminders of his past traumas. The water fell cold against his skin but he was already numb so it didn’t bother him anyways. The bus stop was only down the block and at this time of night no one was out on the streets. He stepped beneath the shelter of the bus stop and the cold droplets ceased their tirade on his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm his breathing even just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a little late to be out of bed….isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s breath stopped all together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whipped around and stared into the sneering face of the other boy who had seemingly materialized beside him under the shelter. “What are you doing here?” He asked gruffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for someone.” He said casually, removing a lighter from his pocket and making the flames dance high as they curled around the cigarette between his lips. “Powerful element….fire,” He said, sucking smoke into his mouth and blowing it out in a cloud into Zuko’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just glared and tried to ignore the smoke stinking his eyes. “It’s weird how we carry it around in our pockets….use it for everyday things….pretending we can control it…” He fingered the lighter in his hand and cast his eyes down in a contemplative maner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shivered and sent a silent pray for the bus to come quickly. “But we can’t really control it….can we.” Jet took another step closer to him and released another plume from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a point with this?” Zuko snapped. He desperately wanted to get away from the boy but his only escape was on the number nine bus that was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet’s lips curled into a cruel smile and he brought the cigarette away from his mouth for a second. At the end of the street a pair of headlights appeared and Zuko looked up, hoping to see the bus but his heart dropped when he saw the red Sozin logo that marked the truck as one of the millions of distribution vehicles owned by his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet’s eyes followed the truck as well as it rolled past them and sent a wave of water cascading across their shoes. “Fucking bastards.” he hissed. “They think they can get away with anything, with treating people like shit just because they have power and money.” His voice became more aggressive and Zuko began to shake more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet’s gaze snapped back to him and he took another step closer. He was now uncomfortable near Zuko. “I think they deserve to pay for what they’ve done to the world.” He whispered, a menacing edge to his voice. “They deserve to feel the pain that they inflicted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke flowed from his mouth as he hissed the last few words and Zuko took a few steps back but Jet just closed the gap again. “Especially those who lie about who they are….because deep down…..people don’t change. They’re destined to be what they were born to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was thudding so loudly they must have been able to hear it streets away and a cold fear gripped Zuko’s body in a way he hadn’t felt in years. The fear that he was suddenly in immediate physical danger. The fear that at any moment there would be a quick movement and he would be forced to try and escape once more. “Looks like its your lucky day….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s head snapped up and a feeling of relief washed over him as he saw the bright lights of the bus flood the street and in a moment it had slowed before them and the doors had hissed open. He ran onto the bus and forced himself not to look back as the doors swung shut. He pushed himself into a seat in the middle and as they pulled away looked out onto the sidewalk. Jet was no longer there. He exhaled and threw his head against the back of the seat, body shaking uncontrollably and tears flooding from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus moved quickly through the city since not many people were awake at this hour and not many stops had to be made. As soon as they reached the stop by Sokka’s apartment he leapt off the bus and ran full speed through the night until he reached the familiar building. His fingers fumbled against the keycode and he cursed loudly as the red light flashed indicating he had entered the wrong code. They changed the passcode every month for security and he couldn’t remember the new one for February. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed his fist against the door and with frozen fingers pulled out his phone and hit Sokka’s contact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please pick up please pick up </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered. On the fifth ring the phone line cracked and he heard Sokka’s low, raspy voice come through. “Zuko?” The sleep in his voice was evident and he must have just woken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka….” His voice cracked as he spoke and the tears began flooding down his cheeks faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko? What's going on? Are you hurt?” Sokka seemed to snap awake instantly and his voice flooded with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just sobbed into the phone, trying to find the words to tell him why he was here, outside of his apartment, waking him up at god knows what time in the morning. “Baby breath, just breath for a second.” Sokka said gently and Zuko complied, taking a shaky breath in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….I can’t remember the code.” he choked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The code? Are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, brain not being able to comprehend in his current state that Sokka could not see him but he must have understood because he heard Sokka’s bedsprings move and his voice came again through the phone. “4-2-0-9” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko punched in the numbers and this time the greenlight flashed and he shoved through the doors and ran towards the stairs. He made it all the way to the door before Sokka even stepped into the hall and when the front door opened Sokka was standing there in his pajamas, phone in hand and hair down around his face. “Oh baby come here.” He whispered as he saw the soaking wet form of Zuko trembling in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and pulled him against his chest and Zuko let out a sob as he let himself be wrapped up in the embrace. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other around the back of his neck gently pulling him against his body. “Hey take another deep breath for me okay?” Sokka whispered, pulling back slightly as he felt Zuko begin to hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breath with me baby.” He whispered, taking a deep breath, pulling Zuko closer to his chest and letting it out through his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and took another shaky breath. They stood there for a few minutes, Sokka taking deep, regulated breaths and Zuko doing his best to match them until finally he could breath in and out normally again. “There we go.” Sokka whispered, pressing his lips against his temple. “You’re freezing cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed and pulled back slightly, suddenly become aware of the frozen feeling in his limbs. “Come here baby.” Sokka whispered, tugging him towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung shut behind them gently and Sokka gestured for him to raise his arms a bit and he peeled the wet t shirt from his chest and tossed it on the ground. “Wet clothes will just make you colder.” He whispered, motioning to his jeans which were also soaking wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko peeled them off as well and tugged on Sokka’s shirt, which had a large wet mark on the front where Zuko had been pressed against him. Sokka smiled and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor with the other clothes then pulled back the shower curtain and twisted the nozzle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm water hit his skin as he stepped in and it made him dizzy for a moment as his body tried to adjust to the temperature change. He slipped backwards for a moment but Sokka’s arm wrapped around his waist, steading him and pulling him back into the contours of his body. The steam rose around them and Sokka held tight as he brushed back his hair from his eyes. His fingers trailed down his arms and torso along with his eyes and he seemed to be searching for any signs of physical injury against his pale skin. Satisfied with his assessment Sokka pressed his lips against Zuko’s wet forehead and wrapped his arm around his upper body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there in silence, letting the warm water wash over them and slowly bring his frozen body back to life. Zuko kept his face pressed into the crook of Sokka’s neck and clung to his body like a lifeline. “How are you feeling baby?” Sokka whispered after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better. Warmer.” Zuko managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to go lay down?” Sokka asked, still holding him against his chest and swaying slightly under the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and the water shut off and soon he felt a warm towel being wrapped around him. “Come on.” Sokka murmured, taking his hand and leading him down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdrew some clothes from his dresser and handed them to Zuko who put them on, then slid down onto the bed and let himself be pulled back against Sokka under the blankets. He buried his face against his neck and relaxed into Sokka’s arms. He was safe. He was with Sokka. He was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Sokka asked quietly after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, wet hair flopping against his forehead and his fingers tightened around Sokka’s shoulder. “It's okay. We don’t have to talk about it tonight. We can just sleep and cuddle.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nuzzled his nose against the top of Zuko’s head and began pressing light kisses against the damp skin. “We can talk about it tomorrow if you want. Or we can just hang out tomorrow. It’s another work day in class so I don’t have to go and I can get Korran to cover my shift at the lab. He owes me after I covered his last week. That way I’ll be all yours for the whole day. We can play games or watch a movie or just spend the whole day cuddling in bed. Oh! And I got you a cherry pie. I forgot about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...A cherry pie? Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you loved them, remember? So I went and got one from that bakery down the street from the cafe. The one we went to for our second date, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just nodded and sniffed, tears welling in his eyes once more but this time for an entirely different reason. “Hey…..hey don’t cry.” Sokka whispered, drawing away slightly and brushing the tears away with the pad of this thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and smiled. “Happy tears, it's okay.” He whispered, pressing his face back against his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and hugged him close. “Okay good. I was really worried for a second….you seemed so shaken up and you’ve been struggling so much the last few weeks….I just want to make sure you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of Sokka’s laundry detergent mingling with his soap against his skin. Outside the rain was still hammering down and the wind was whipping harder, but he was safe. “Sokka?” He whispered after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think…..I think I should go to therapy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a second, then Sokka was squeezing him tight and pressing his cheek against the top of his head. “That's the understatement of the century.” He snorted and Zuko swatted the back of his head, but laughed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled and snuggled him closer and sighed, closing his eyes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s body had stopped shaking and he felt warm and relaxed all bundled up against his boyfriend. Suddenly a feeling washed over him; a feeling that he could no longer keep inside. The anxieties seemed to wash away and all he could feel was the steady breathing from the man holding him close and the warm skin pressed against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sokka?” He whispered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He murmured, sleep already infiltrating his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the other breath out suddenly and he squeezed him tight once more. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a special treat - more of Iroh on twitter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Sokka. Hello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>I have learned how to md. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>dm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>It is like texting but on twitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span> Is my nephew with you? He is not in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@BoomerangLenegd to @Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>Hey Iroh!! Congrats on learning how to DM. Yes, Zuko is with me. We’re getting lunch and he is taking forever to decide what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Suggest sushi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@BoomerangLenegd to @Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>Success! Thank youuuu :D </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>My nephew is not as complex as he likes to think he is. The boy craves sushi every week like clockwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@BoomerangLenegd to @Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>I will have to keep that in mind….Zuko fun fact number 1 - craves sushi all the time. Lol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>What is a fun fact?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@BoomerangLenegd to @Iroh_(ZukosUncle): </b>
  <span>Oh its like...uh…..a piece of information about something...idk people usually just say it about a random fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Ah. Zuko Fun Fact #2 - don’t believe him when he says he doesn’t want anything from the gas station snack section. He always wants fire flakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend:  </b>
  <span>Zuko Fun Fact #3 - Never say that the ember island players are talented in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Zuko Fun Fact #4 - If he asks for mustard bring him honey mustard. That's what he really wants but doesn’t like to admit he enjoys sweet things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Zuko Fun Fact #5 -  Never let him into a bookstore without a backup plan for yourself. You will have to spend hours there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Iroh_(ZukosUncle) to @BoomerangLengend: </b>
  <span>Zuko Fun Fact #6 - My nephew tries to be strong all the time and pretend he doesn’t need anyone….but deep down he needs someone to help him remember he is loved and be patient while he learns to understand that himself. I am glad he has you in his life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keila and Sokka definitely have similar tastes..... :P Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I am going to sleep now lol. The next chapter probably won't be up for maybe another week bc school is so busy but I promise it WILL be done by AT LEAST Friday night a week from tomorrow. Hopefully sooner! Anywho....let me know which stage was your favorite in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I Ship Zuko and Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko has his first therpay session and Toph goes into protective mode over her little emo friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Therapy wasn’t what he imagined. Zuko had always pictured a scene out of one of those black and white movies with the dark leather black couch and old white man with a crisp gray suit scrutinizing every word you said. He pictured a large brick building with sharp black letters and a pristine white waiting room full of scary people with straight jackets and glossy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the Sun Temple Counseling Center was nothing like that. The building was just a short drive from campus and was wedged between a preschool and an organic grocery store. It was small but bright with a large glass window decorated with various sun stickers and drawings from what he presumed was the school. The warm red letters were round and welcoming but he still felt an uneasy twisting in his stomach as he stared out at them through the glass of his uncle’s car.  “Hey, it’s just an intake session today. I promise you it’s not as scary as you think.” The warmth of Sokka’s hand jarred him slightly as he placed his palm against his wrist and squeezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just nodded and swallowed, still staring out at the small building across the street. It was monday afternoon a week after he had decided to go to therapy and for some reason it was only now hitting him that he would have to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>go </span>
  </em>
  <span>to therapy to go to therapy….Iroh had been ecstatic when he told him his decision and had told him how proud he was and how this was a big step forward. He wasn’t so sure it was something to be proud of, but he stayed quiet about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sifting through countless websites and brochures with Sokka and Iroh he had decided on this one. Sun Temple Counseling. A small center run by a woman from Guatemala who had named the place after the ruins of a mayan temple she used to visit as a child. She was an immigrant like them, which calmed him a bit. They also specialized in domestic violence and boasted on their website they were very LGBT friendly but still the gnawing anxiety wouldn’t go away.  Sokka told him it was normal, that he had been anxious too when he first started therapy but it would ebb away with time. How much time was the question. “Zuko…..if you’re not ready we can reschedule.” Sokka’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he realized he had been sitting in a silent trance for a minute or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...no….no I’m ready.” He said softly, shaking himself and gently placing his hand against the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s face broke out into a smile and he gave his wrist another squeeze. “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just nodded slightly, eyes still fixed on the building. “Okay, I have to go to hockey practice but Iroh will be here in an hour to pick you up, so text me after how everything went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded again, vaguely wondering if this is how kids felt being dropped off at their first time at day camp. He smiled slightly at the image of Sokka as a frazzled dad, childs lunch box in hand and kiddie backpack over his broad shoulders trying to send a child off to camp. “I will.” He said, finally turning his head to look at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was still smiling his adorable toothy smile and seeing his laid back posture comforted him slightly. “Okay, well….you know you have to actually...like...get out of the car…..right? This isn’t drive through therapy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and popped the door open. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka. I’m going! See!” He stepped one foot out of the car and went to place the other against the pavement but was pulled back by Sokka’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...I love you.” Sokka said, smiling and pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist, making Zuko flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…...idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s mean!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just wrinkled his nose and laughed, swinging the door shut behind him and taking one more glance at his boyfriend in the driver's seat, still grinning. A few moments later he heard the engine start up again and the car rumbled off and Zuko was left facing those happy suns and the soft red letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiting room was nothing like he imagined. Although it was hardwood, there was a giant rectangular rug in the center with some pattern adorning the fabric. The walls were decorated with a mixture of indegenous mayan art, childrens drawings, and a few photographs of the staff. The receptionist was a young woman with a bob cut and mushroom earrings. She smiled as she saw him nervously approach and put down the pen she had been using to scratch notes in a little pink notebook. “Here for an appointment hun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded awkwardly, hands going to wrap around his backpack straps. (He hadn’t had time to go back after class). “Name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Zuko….Hidaka? H-I-D-A-K-A”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko…..zuko…...got it! I have you down for a 1:00 appointment with Dr. Ranshaw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again. “Perfect. And it says here this is your first appointment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another nod. “Wonderful! Well welcome to Sun Temple Counseling, if I could just have you fill out this paperwork while you wait and we’ll be right with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took the clipboard she extended to him and went to have a seat on one of the plush yellow couches. His leg jiggled slightly as he glanced around and realized that the other people in the waiting room were not what he expected either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One girl looked like a college student also. She was short with red hair and freckles and was wearing a green sweater with a plant on it. One earbud was placed in her ear and her finger tapped gently with the music against her clear phone case. Zuko noted a photo of her and another girl (black curly hair and bright red lipstick) wrapped in a loving embrace and kissing. He also noticed a lesbian pride flag button attached to the strap of her purse. He jumped slightly as she looked up and saw him staring and he flushed slightly. She just gave a small smile and went back to whatever she was doing on her phone. He looked back down at the questionnaire sheet and gripped the pen tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first questions were simple; name, address, emergency contact, etc. But the rest were more difficult. There were three full pages of questions and all had a scale 1-5 on them asking him to mark how much he agreed with each statement. They varied between “In the past two weeks how often have you felt yourself thinking about your weight and body shape” to “In the past two weeks how often have you used recreational drugs as a coping method for anxiety” He went through them, carefully checking each box and trying as hard as possible to not pay attention to the anxiety churning in his stomach. When he finished he brought it up to the front and gave it to the girl behind the desk, Ramona, her name tag said.  She smiled and he sat back down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah….Zuko?” An unfamiliar voice came a few minutes later as the pink door behind the desk opened and a person stepped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up to take in this new stranger. “Thats me.” He said, standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled warmly and stood back to push the door open wider. “Right this way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way into the hallway. “Hi, I’m Dr. Ranshaw.” they said, sticking out a hand and shaking his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hi….Zuko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ranshaw was not at all what he expected. Instead of an old white man with a white beard and glasses they were about 35 years old and had dyed blue and red hair that fell around their face in messy curls. They were slightly taller than him and Zuko noted a few scars around their mouth pressed against their dark skin. “Did you get the paperwork filled out alright?” They asked, holding the door open for him and motioning him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yes. I did.” He said, stepping into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was small but had lots of plants and bookshelves. There was a small red loveseat against one shelf and a large yellow armchair facing the couch. A desk was crammed in the corner and Zuko noticed a few photos of Dr. Ranshaw with a few children and who he presumed to be their partner cluttering the desktop. “Have a seat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a crispy gray suit they had on red pants and a blue jean jacket adorned with numerous buttons and pins. Zuko recognized the guatemalan flag, the nonbinary flag, and a little sun pin on the collar. Dr. Ranshaw lowered themself into the armchair and rolled up their sleeves, glancing down at the papers in front of them. Zuko caught a flash of a dragon tattoo along their arm as they did so. “So….Zuko. Today will primarily be an intake session. I’m going to ask you a few questions about yourself and what brings you here today and I’ll tell you a little about myself so we can get to know each other, then we can decide on what we should do next, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, gripping the edge of the couch tightly. Dr. Ranshaw’s eyes darted to his clenched fist and smiled again. “I don’t want you to worry too much about what you think you should say or do or what’s going to happen. If you ever feel uncomfortable discussing or disclosing something we can just move on for the time, okay? My first priority is that you feel safe and comfortable in this environment. So why don’t we take a few deep breaths together before we get started, just to let some anxiety out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded again, breathing in slightly and following their lead. “Alright, are you ready to begin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's take a 15 minute break and then get back on the ice!” As Korran’s voice echoed over the ice Sokka shot backwards on his skates and clambered off the rink, headed towards his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time on his phone read 1:58pm, Zuko should be getting done with his appointment soon. He clicked to his messages and frowned slightly when he saw nothing new. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s still a few minutes until he’s done. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka reminded himself. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoped this therapist was good and didn’t scare Zuko away from therapy. He grimaced slightly as he remembered his first therapist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been a nightmare. They had yelled at him for fidgeting too much and after two weeks told his father they just couldn’t deal with such an undisciplined child. He hadn’t ever wanted to set foot in a therapist's office again but a few months later they had found a different office and everything had gone much better. “Already going through withdrawals from not being glued to your boyfriend’s side?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw Korran approaching from in front, smirking. “At least I have a boyfriend.” He retorted, slipping his phone back in his pocket. Zuko would text him when he was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh good one. But I’ll have you know I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>prospective ladies dying to get a date with all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>on valentines day.” Korran laughed, gesturing to himself and then reaching over to grab his water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yeah and in what alternate universe was this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay rude” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s rude?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis!” Keila had seemingly materialized behind Sokka and was now cocking her head with interest at the two boys in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Korran, Sokka, what’s rude?” She asked again, sitting down on the bench and pulling out a box from her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka is being a bully just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a date for valentines day. Losers in love. Disgusting.” Korran shook his head and took another drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww I think it's cute! I wish </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>had someone for valentines day.” She frowned and starred wistfully into space for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that means you didn’t ask out mystery dude?” Sokka said, sitting down beside her and rubbing his ankle where the puck had hit him a while ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and groaned. “I just can’t work up the courage! What if he’s seeing someone and I thoroughly embarrass myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it will be just like all the other times you’ve asked someone out.” Korran snorted, earning him a glare from his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled and sat up again. “Ask him what he’s doing for valentines day! If he says he has a date then its a no go, but if he’s freeeee….” He nudged her and wiggled his eyebrow up and down making her giggle and roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeeee. Okay. I’ll ask him on friday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not wednesday?” Sokka frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have class Wednesday, it’s a reading day.” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well you have to tell us the results! I’m invested now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the box?” Korran seemed to have become tired of the conversation and had now turned his attention to the brown box in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Muffins! I went to that place you mentioned the other weekend Sokka and got some for the team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got Iroh’s muffins!! Yes!! They’re literally the best thing on earth.” Sokka beamed and reached out to grab the box from her, flipping it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iroh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend’s uncle. He’s the coolest dude ever. You probably bought from him, old guy, beard, short.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no it was a girl working when I went in.” Keila shrugged, taking a muffin from the box and peeling off the wrapper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate for a few minutes and then Korran called an end to their break. Sokka checked his phone and saw he still didn’t have a message from Zuko and sighed. He was probably still in the appointment or talking to Iroh. “Alright well, let me know the mystery guy’s response!” He called to Keila as he slid his phone back in his back and pushed back onto the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” She called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Therapy had not been at all what he had expected. They had spent the majority of the time talking about Zuko’s friends and work and Dr. Ranshaw had told him a bit about their kids and their partner who they had married in Thailand a few years ago. It felt comfortable and oddly freeing to just talk without any sort of ulterior motive. He had found himself telling them about the ethics class and how difficult it was to write the essays and do the readings but he had to take it to stay on track. Dr. Ranshaw had listened patiently and empathized with the difficulties of the situation. They suggested Zuko talk to the teacher and explain that the situation was triggering his anxiety and possibly suggest switching to another case study, but Zuko wasn’t so sure about it. Somehow by the end he had agreed to at least try and ask which was more than he ever expected himself capable of and he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeful </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he stepped out of the office an hour later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh was waiting across the street for him and beamed as he hoped in the car with a smile on his face. “Nephew! How did it go?” He asked, starting the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually not too bad. I uh….scheduled a few more appointments.” He shrugged, causing Iroh to smile wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Well, let’s get you home for lunch! It has already been far too long since my last meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove for a while through the campus surrounding streets and soon hit the traffic of downtown. They chatted lightly as they drove and Zuko couldn’t remember a time when he felt like this before. He felt….lighter and….optimistic? It was weird. Very weird. But he wasn’t entirely mad about it…..About 20 minutes after they set off he remembered to text Sokka and pulled his phone out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Therapy went well :) Thank you for driving me. I scheduled a few more appointments. Hope practice is going well. Don’t get hit with the puck again! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Sokka still had an hour and a half left of practice so he didn’t expect a response anytime soon. They continued driving until they pulled up out back of the store. They took the back way up and Zuko through his backpack onto the shabby couch. Iroh was getting ready to go back down and work and then he paused just before heading out the door. “Oh, this came for you nephew.” He said, grabbing something off the mail table and handing it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and took the package in his hand, turning it over. It was wrapped in brown packaging paper and tied with a thin cotton rope. A letter was plastered to the front and his address was written out in a scrawling handwriting that looked oddly like Sokka’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would Sokka send me a package? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He frowned deeper and slid the letter open, pulling out the card inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope this finds you well. Kanna found this while cleaning out the attic earlier this week and we thought you might enjoy it, Sokka told us you like experimenting with your cooking.  I know it might be hard finding ingredients but there are a few markets north of campus that sell out of state things, might be able to pick some up there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me if you need help and I can patch you through to the masterchef. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take good care of my son and yourself, excited to see you again soon hopefully - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lots of love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hakoda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to ignore the tears pricking at his eyes as he gently placed the card down on the coffee table and unwrapped the package in his hands. It was an old tattered cookbook with a polar bear holding a fish between it’s claws on the cover and the words “Niquiliurniq: A Cookbook from Igloolik” printed on the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped open the pages gingerly and saw along with the photos and printed text was multiple scribbles with various adaptations and notes on each recipe. He flipped through a little more and in the back found an inscription. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To my darling Kanna, may your family always feel loved and well fed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another inscription was scribbled underneath that in the same handwriting that littered the other pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Zuko, I now pass on to you the immense task of keeping my scatterbrained grandson from setting the kitchen on fire and keeping that boy in line. Love Kanna. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>crying. He swiped away the tears before they could fall onto the page and closed the book gently, holding it against his chest and smiling like an idiot. Just then, his phone dinged letting him know he had a message from Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>YAY!! I’m glad :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>My dad said he sent you a package and wants to know if you got it?!?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Yes, I did. Tell him thank you very much, I love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>What is it?! Why didn’t he send </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>a package ): </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted slightly as he typed out a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Not everything is for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>): ): ): Your words wound me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Too bad. So sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>): ): ): ): ): meanie. Tell me!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>No. Its a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>If I took you out to lunch would you tell me? :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>No. I won’t give it up that easily come on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Hmmm…..maybe it’s not the secret I’m after anymore ;) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and fumbled slightly to type out his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>So easily distracted :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>not my fault. Now I’m almost done with practice, meet me outside the cafe in an hour? I have the sudden desire to treat a beautiful man to a fancy lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>But okay :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sokka: </b>
  <span>Okay gotta shower quick and change then I’ll head over. Love you &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko: </b>
  <span>Love you too &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his phone back into his pocket and bounced happily on his feet with the book and card in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However that happy, freeing feeling didn’t even last until morning. Around 4am Zuko woke up once more, drenched in cold sweat and leaping off his bed panting. Once more the dreams of his past had infiltrated his sleep and caused his heart to hammer and made him scared to close his eyes once more, so he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night he sat quietly at his bed, listening to an audiobook of his assignment for class and jotting down a few too many notes to keep his brain occupied. He knew therapy wasn’t a quick fix, and things wouldn’t magically change overnight….but he still couldn’t help a feeling of frustration at his inability to sleep through the night still. When the sun finally rose he heard Iroh shifting about in the room next door and he quickly clicked off the book. His uncle didn’t need to know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>time he had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 30 minutes later he wandered into the kitchen to see his uncle hovering over the kettle and toaster. “Good morning nephew!” He called in a cheery voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” He said gruffly, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Iroh’s face contort into a frown as he glanced at him and saw the sleep deprived purple bags under his eyes and the tired sag of his shoulders, but thankfully left it alone. “What's the plan for today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, trying to fight the tiredness growing behind his eyes. “Class. Homework.” He grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you head out, could you take the trash down to the alley?” Iroh asked, nodding his head towards a bag sitting by the side door a little ways away from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh hated carrying the trash down the narrow stairs and Zuko almost always did it. He nodded and rubbed his eyes a bit more. They stayed in the kitchen in silence for a few more minutes until his uncle inevitably left to go start opening the cafe. Zuko threw back the rest of the water and took a few bites of the toast Iroh had given him but his stomach was still churning from the dream so he set it back on the plate and went to go tackle the trash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have rained earlier in the night because the pavement was slick and covered in a mixture of puddles and slush. The busy Tuesday morning rush beeped and clattered from the high street a block away and Zuko shuffled away towards the rear of the building where the large dumpsters were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he rounded the corner, he caught a familiar scent of cigarettes and his heart began to hammer. He froze and stumbled backwards a few steps, eyes scanning frantically for any signs of the boy he had come to associate with the clouds of smoke, but the streets were empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few feet away a bird pecked gently at an abandoned sandwich, a bike whizzed by splashing water onto the curb, and another bird chirped from a nearby tree. But no Jet. Zuko sighed and wrote it off to paranoia. However, as he reached to hoist the bag into the dumpster something orange on the ground caught his eye and he looked down. There, left on the cold pavement, was a half smoked cigarette that looked like it had only just been abandoned minutes before, and a half crumpled piece of newspaper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully he bent down and grabbed the paper, smoothing it against the side of the dumpster to try and decipher the words. The ink had run from the puddles and was sloppily bleeding down the page but he could just make out an advertisement for the Jasmine Dragon along with an article they had written about Iroh for small business week in January. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart began to hammer once more as he stared at the paper and the cigarette and he crumpled it up and smashed it into the rest of the trash. His foot came down heavy on the still glowing trash below and he turned quickly, scurrying back into the apartment with a heavy anxiety bubbling through his blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week dragged on and Zuko was glad he didn’t have lit class on wednesday. Jin was sick with the flu that was still going around and he was working extra shifts at the cafe so in combination with the nightmares that still plagued his sleep habits he was utterly exhausted. Every inch of his body felt heavy and prickly and all he wanted to do was lay down in Sokka’s big comfy bed and let himself drift off to sleep surrounded by the familiar scent of sandalwood and ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Sokka had some big game coming up in a few weeks and was practicing longer and more often for hockey and Zuko was already so swamped with extra shifts and homework they had barely had the chance to see each other this week, which just made Zuko even more tired and on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had considered what Dr. Ransahw had told him about talking to his professor about possibly doing another case study, but on Wednesday she had been in a bad mood and he had chickened out. However, they were talking more about Sozin corporations on Monday and he honestly did not think he could handle another discussion, another essay, or another reading assignment. Not with everything that had been building up the past few weeks, his utter exhaustion, and the constant anxiety every time he stepped outside his house and saw that recently abandoned cigarette smoking on the ground. So he was currently screwing up his courage to talk to her on Friday, praying to every god in heaven from every religion that it wouldn’t blow up in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko….Zuko? Did you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah….sorry….what were you saying?” It was Friday morning and Zuko was sitting in his usual seat before lit class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keila had gotten there slightly early that morning as well and had been chattering on about something random like usual. Zuko had been spacing out slightly, more focused on how he was going to ask his professor for another case study without revealing who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a guilty look when he had to ask her to repeat what she had said. She just smiled warmly and laughed a little. “I said what are you doing for valentines day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...thats next week I guess right?” He frowned a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never really paid attention to the day before. “Yeah….yeah it is.” She said, shifting slightly in her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed a bit strange today but Zuko chalked it up to it being a friday and he knew she had some big test monday so that was probably the reason for her excessive fidgeting and nervous pencil tapping today. “Um, not really sure. I think I have plans with….with a friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed slightly as he said the word ‘friend.’ He had come a long way since the nervous closted kid he was last semester, but he still got nervous with new people. He still didn’t know too much about Keila and his anxiety took over whispering for him to go into self preservation mode. “Oh…..a friend? What….are you guys doing?” She looked at him with wide, curious eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. Just...ya know….uh…..friend stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and her expression was hard to decipher. “Well….if you want a romantic place for dinner I heard that that new vegan place that just opened is doing a couples special. It would be a perfect place to take a date….or…..someone….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned again. He couldn’t imagine ever taking Sokka to a vegan restaurant. That boy loved meat too much. “I don’t think they would like that.” He chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow at the surge of relief that crashed over her face for a split second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….oh yeah…..a little too romantic for a friend. Uh….well….I’m not busy yet. I’ll probably spend all day doing homework or something.” She laughed nervously and Zuko nodded and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chatted for a few more minutes about the reading and some other class Keila was in and then the professor came to start class, silencing their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class passed too fast and soon it was time to drag himself across campus to the psychology building. “Well, have a good weekend Zuko! Let me know if you want to like….uh…..work on the essay together or anything….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh yeah, uh will do. Thanks, see you monday!” Zuko said absent mindedly as they excited the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keila waved and disappeared back into the crowd of students exiting the building. Zuko turned back around and hunched his shoulders in a determined posture. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to the professor today. He was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeated this sentiment over and over again on the walk over to class and continued to practice his speech in his head all throughout the lecture on art and ethics that they were subjected to that day. Finally the professor flicked the lights back on and turned to the front of the class. “Alright, don’t forget your essays on Sozin corporations are due monday before class. We’re discussing the death of Ozai’s wife and the ethical dilemas of spousal investigation. Have a good weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s heart lurched as she spoke and he got shakily to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to do it now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought sternly to himself. There was no way in hell he would be able to sit through a talk on his dead mother, let alone write a full on essay about it. He approached her slowly, gripping tightly to his books as he did so. “Uh….professor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Sho Long was a stern woman of about 55 years and always wore her hair in a tight gray bun that made her reading glasses bulge out slightly and gave her the look of a victorian governess whose only goal in life was to torment naughty children. “Yes….mr…….” She searched haphazardly for his name as she regarded him with a bored air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hidaka. Zuko….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes. What can I do for you?” She asked, peering at him over the buggy glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um….well….I uh…..I….” He stammered slightly under her sharp gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited for a few moments then sighed and held a hand up to silence his spluttering. “Look if you don’t remember just come talk to me later when you have collected your thoughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to pack her lecture materials up and Zuko shook his head frantically. “No I….I….I was wondering if I could maybe switch to a different case study?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flushed furiously as she raised her eyes to look at him and placed her hand on her bony hip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another </span>
  </em>
  <span>case study? Why would I let you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well….its just….uh….this one…..its…..its been really difficult as I…..have some bad experiences with….similar situations and it’s been bringing up a lot of anxiety….” He stumbled to force the words out and was well aware of his voice growing more and more feeble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted and shook her head, going back to gathering her things. “I’m sorry, but if I let every Tom, Dick and Harry who felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>triggered </span>
  </em>
  <span>by our subject matter just switch to a light hearted puff piece no one would get anything done. I suggest you do the readings, and maybe I don't know….drink some tea to calm down. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting to get to.” She pushed passed him, throwing her books into her bag and vanishing through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there dumbfounded and starring, tears once again coming to his eyes and a hot burning sensation coursing through his body. Not only had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten the case switched but he had thoroughly humiliated himself and made the teacher hate him. He glowered at the floor and pulled his backpack tight against his back with clenched fists and a tight jaw. Quickly he stormed from the classroom and raced along the sidewalk until he found the path to Sokka’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to meet Sokka there until this evening but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t care. He just wanted to be somewhere comforting. Somewhere where he didn’t have to think about his family or how stupidly unfair all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. His feet moved quickly along the pavement and he made it to the apartment in no time. He knew Sokka was still at practice for a while but he barreled up the stairs anyways and shoved his way through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he kicked in and threw his backpack to the ground, he saw Toph sitting in one of the armchairs lift her head from her phone and turn in his general direction. “What's got you all heated sparky boy?” She asked, snickering slightly at her new version of his nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>professors.” He hissed, kicking his backpack slightly in a fit of anger and upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her frown out of the corner of his eye and she sat up straighter. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My stupid professor, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her if I could do another case study for the dumb ethics class but she just told me to suck it up and well….nevermind.” He flushed as he realized he was letting his temper begin to run away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter anymore. She said no and now I’m stuck with this stupid thing. What are you doing?” He asked glumly, falling into the couch with defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and stood up, stretching. “Got a meeting for the geology club soon. Gonna go put some morons in their place. What class did you say this was war?” She asked casually, gathering her things and going to find her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ethics 327 with Professor Sho Long. The worst class in the history of the world.” He said sulking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The worst class in the history of the world is business 101 because its full of rich pompous assholes. Well, good luck with whatever this temper tantrum is.” She said, motioning to him. “Your boomerang boy will be back in an hour I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he muttered bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later he heard the door shut behind her and he threw himself dramatically against the cushions, burying his face in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph loved rocks and arguing with intellectually inferior people, but hated the geology club president with a burning passion and didn’t feel like seeing his stupid face today, hence her feild trip to the psychology building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers gently over the plastic signs littering the walls searching for room 129, which according to the professor directory was Professor Sho Long’s office. That bitch. True Toph had never met her but she didn’t need to meet her to know she hated her. She had hurt Zuko, therefore, she was scum of the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she hadn’t let on when she had been at the apartment, feeling his anger and sadness practically vibrating through the floor had filled her with a seething rage at this idiotic woman and while Katara and twinkle toes might be the kill people with kindess type of friend she was definitely the kill people with things that hurt kind of friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes she felt the 129 across the plastic plate and shifted her feet on the floor. Sho Long was still inside. Hiding in her dumb little coward cave. Toph reached up a hand and rapped sharply on the door and was met with an “enter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed through and took a few paces in, pausing a foot or so away from the small desk. Professor Sho Long sighed and raised her head up slightly as she entered. “Do you have an appointment Miss……?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoyance was evident in her voice and Toph relished the feeling of alert shooting through her body at her next words. “Beifong. Toph Beifong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beifong….as in…..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Beifong’s that pay for half of this school and your department most likely? Yeah, those Beifongs.” She smirked, crossing her arms against her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Miss Beifong it’s a pleasure to meet you, what can I do for you?” Sho Long scrambled to stand from her desk and move around closer to Toph, giving her a weird half bow as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do your job.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Toph said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I beg your pardon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your job. Help students….listen to them? Ya know, like a professor?” Toph snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m afraid I don’t understand.” The nerves were evident from the quiver in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A student came to you today, Zuko Hidaka? Asking to be switched to some other case study? And you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the blood rushing to the woman’s face indicating a slightly embarrassed flush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. She should be embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well...Miss Beifong….if I just granted a change in curriculum to anyone who asked we would never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not a change in curriculum. It’s a swap in one simple case study that is not going to change anything for you. It’s not that difficult.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Beifong….I think I know a little more about my curriculum than-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not tenured are you?” Toph said, cutting her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, you don’t have tenure here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….no not yet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I’m sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>tenure though?” Toph said, a mischievous edge to her voice now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, yes of course but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it wouldn’t look very well on your application that you lost a large chunk of the Beifong’s donations over a silly discrepancy in </span>
  <em>
    <span>curriculum.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…..I….” Sho Long stuttered, searching for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m sure it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>look good if you gained another donation for being such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>teacher.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Sho Long’s sucking up voice was gone as she had finally realized what Toph was angling at and a harsher, more business-like tone was adopted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph smiled at the change. “I want you to let Zuko do another case study. Something that has </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with the Ryu family and I want you to excuse him from all class discussion on Sozin corporation and promise me you will never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>make him sit through a class he is uncomfortable being in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a moment's hesitation from the professor then a defeated sigh came. “Fine. Fine he can do whatever he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>anytime a student comes to you with a mental health issue you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>accommodate them to the fullest extent. And you will also </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell Zuko I came to see you. You’ll tell him you just changed your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the annoyance of the women seeping through the floorboards and relished the feeling. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll email him now telling him I changed my mind. Happy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I guess.” Toph shrugged and turned to walk out the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents will be in touch soon. I think a training program on mental health for the ethics department is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kind of investment they’re looking for.” She smirked as she stomped from the tiny office and slammed the door behind her, leaving the idiot professor behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strood slowly back down the hallway, smiling. Normally she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>throwing around her family name and wealth, but it was just so satisfying to make idiots like that pliant in her fists. Especially idiots who hurt her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ended up going to the last half of the geography club just to shout at the president a bit and then finally wandered back to the apartment later in the evening. Suki, Katara, and Aang were out for the night but as she stepped in the door and shook off her jacket she immediately felt the presence of the two boys pressed together in one of the armchairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was sitting with his legs slightly apart and Zuko was perched on his lap, legs to the side and arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders and face cuddled up into the crook of his neck. One of Sokka’s arms was wrapped around his waist pulling him close and the other was lovingly stroking his boyfriend's hair. Toph could smell the strong fragrance of Sokka’s shampoo and bodywash radiating off both of them indicating they must have just gotten out of a shower together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You two make me sick.” She huffed, stomping towards the kitchen for a snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You don’t even live here!” Sokka shouted, and he heard Zuko giggle softly and whisper something against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed in a much better mood than earlier. Toph emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of goldfish and a drink and grimaced when she heard the sound of the two boys kissing softly in the armchair. Sokka’s hand was still caressing Zuko’s hair and he was whispering gently to him in a low, loving tone. “You seem horrendously cheerful sparky. Snoozles give you the old razzle dazzle to cheer you up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flushed and Sokka groaned, pulling his face away from his boyfriend’s. “What does that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and gave them a wicked smile. “If you’re too young to know then I’m not going to tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re both older than you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet I am still so wise beyond my years.” She sighed, leaning against the wall and popping a few goldfish into her mouth. “Also you didn’t answer my question, when I left here earlier it was like an episode of the young and the restless with the dramatic whining and you two are all gross and happy again. What’s up with that? Snoozle’s chapped lips can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hissed at “chapped lips.” And she felt Zuko blush more and push his face back against his boyfriend. “My lips arent chapped!” Sokka pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My professor changed her mind.” Zuko said, turning his head to peer out from where he was cuddled against Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you she would babe!” Sokka said cheerfully. “You just had to be patient!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled and she heard Sokka pressing kisses against his cheek. “Yeah it was really weird, she just emailed me a bit ago out of the blue and said I could do a different case study and could be excused from the Sozin discussions and everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph shrugged and took another swig. “Adults are weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I don’t have to hear any of it.” Zuko sighed and relaxed back into Sokka, who squeezed him close and nuzzled his nose against his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the days you don’t have to be in class you’re free to have lunch with your adorable and wonderful boyfriend who loves you a ridiculous amount” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko giggled again and she heard their lips touching once more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to Suki’s room so I don’t have to witness anymore of this barf worthy show of affection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel and began to make her away down the hall. “We love you too Toph!”  Sokka shouted, laughing and rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! OOGIES!” She shouted as she heard him pull Zuko so he was straddling his hips and kiss him deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard them both laugh and she paused for a moment before entering the room and shifted slightly with her foot. Sokka was still holding Zuko’s waist with one arm and stroking his hair with the other, but now Zuko was situated fully on his lap and their foreheads were pressed together. “I’m glad you don’t have to deal with that shit baby.” Sokka whispered against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Zuko sighed and she felt his whole body relax into Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm wanna go to bed?” Sokka murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to cuddle me.” Zuko whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. As much shit as she gave those two boys, she loved them more than anything in the damn world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly though ZukoxTherapy is the best ship lol. Right next to AzulaxTherapy. But anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again sorry the update rate has slowed so much but I promise to try and still update once a week :) Thank you all for the comments as well they honest help get me through this insane semester so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22: The One with Sick Boy Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko is a pain in the ass and Sokka is, as ever, a loving boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey bitchessss I'm bacccck. Sorry for the disappearance but I finished my degree! Enjoy this fluff chapter of Sokka taking care of his stubborn boyfriend as a peace offering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you not to go out in the rain darling.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko’s nose twitched slightly as he fought off another sneeze under his mother’s exasperated gaze. “You can’t see the ducks by yourself. You’re too small.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko’s eyes cast down and he pulled the white blanket that was placed gently around his shoulders closer against his frozen skin. He let out a small cough, still not looking up. He didn’t want to tell her the truth about why he ran out to the duck pond. The truth that Ozai had gotten his report card in the mail and been so angry he had thrown the pot of boiling water meant for dinner across his hands. The truth that all he had wanted to do was fall into the pond and never rise back up. Ursa sighed quietly and a faint smile graced her lips. “I’m not mad sweetheart….just….be more careful. You’re too precious for me to ever lose.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko nodded, trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes and the itch in his nose once more. “Promise?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise….” He muttered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Above him he heard the tinkle of china and the vague sounds of water rushing from a spout followed by a slight floral smell. The two were in the kitchen, far away from the ruckus of the investors party going on two floors above them. The kitchen was always a safe place for the them, as Ozai never deemed it worthy of his presence. It was around 9 at night when Ursa had come running frantically up to Zuko who had been sitting for four hours in the rain outside the duck pond. She had brought the soggy boy back to the kitchen and wrapped him in one of the chef's large quilts. Everyone else had either gone home or gone to serve the food upstairs and they were alone in the big room with just the crackling fire at one end and the vague rattling of the storm outside. “Drink up love.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko reached up to accept the small white tea cup from her hands and clutched it close, letting the hot porcelain seep through his skin and make his hands tingle with warmth. The scent of white peach tea wafted from the cup and replaced the wet marsh smell that coated his hair and skin. He exhaled softly and let his eyes drop shut, inhaling the fragrance through his nose. White peach tea. It was what his mother always made when he was sick. She was convinced the peach infusion held healing properties and bought the stuff in huge batches. During the winter everything always smelled like white peach tea. Zuko was never sure if it was the tea that cured their colds or Ursa’s constant attention, but either way, he had come to associate the scent with healing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His small body drooped slightly in the chair and he soon found himself relaxing against his mother who was seated in the chair next to him. The torrential rain outside had dulled to a quiet patter and inside the kitchen was full of the smell of rose perfume and the white peach tea clenched tightly in his cold fingers.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat up so quickly in bed his forehead smacked against the book dangling off his desk and he groaned as it clatter to the floor with an unceremonious clang along with his alarm clock and another book. He frowned and rubbed his forehead, then remembered the source of his awakening and scrambled to find his ringing phone amongst the sheets. After a moment he located the offensive device and brought the phone against his ear. “Hello?” He croaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nephew!” Iroh’s loud voice boomed from the other end and he winced slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle?? Its….3 in the morning?” Zuko squinted at the bright red numbers blinking at him from the floor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But nephew….I just remembered the orchid is outside and it just started raining!” Iroh’s voice sounded too loud for 3am and a faint memory of Iroh and his pai sho group back in Japan staying up until 5am with whiskey on their breath crossed his mind and he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay? So? Why did you call me at 3am to tell me that.” He huffed, rubbing his forehead once more where the book had attacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh had recently become obsessed with trying to grow orchids and he hadn’t talked about anything since. He blamed Sokka for the obsession. He didn’t know when, how, or why…..but he was convinced at some point during their weekly chats Sokka had planted the idea of Iroh growing plants for the cafe. He was certain this was Sokka’s fault. “It’s raining! Not good for orchids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused and looked out the window. It was raining. ‘Nephew…..I need you to bring in! Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and dropped his head to his knees. “Fine. I’ll bring it in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked the phone off grumpily and tossed it onto his bed. Iroh was away for a pai sho tournament and Zuko had been alone for the past two days. Every three hours he received some sort of message about that damn orchid and it made him want to throw boiling water onto the stupid plant. Begrudgingly he dragged himself out of bed and shuffled towards the door, fishing his boots out from behind the shoe rack. The wind whipped harder outside and made the metal door at the bottom of the staircase rattle and creak as he walked towards it. Outside the rain pelted the pavement and Zuko spotted the damn plant waving helplessly a few feet away from the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned again and cursed under his breath as he stepped out into the wetness. Behind him the door banged shut and he hurried to grab the little demon. Once the thing was safe stored under his arm he turned back and yanked hard on the door handle. It didn’t budge. He cursed again and yanked harder but the door remained shut. “FUCK.” he shouted, kicking the door hard and then doubling over as his toes throbbed with pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had forgotten the new instant lock system they had installed after a number of break ins earlier in the month and left his keys sitting in his room along with his phone and wallet. He shouted again and pounded the door violently with his fist, as if that would magically get it to open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 10 minutes of fruitless attempts to get back into the apartment Zuko accepted his, and the orchids, fate and sunk down against the pavement, pulling his head down in an attempt to shield himself from the rain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this is just fucking fantastic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought bitterly to himself as water began to splash from the drain onto his face. He shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Iroh would be back to open the cafe in a few hours. The most he could do was hunker down and pray to every god in existence Jet didn’t wander up the dark alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka woke up precisely at 11:18am, and he knew that because at 11:</span>
  <em>
    <span>17</span>
  </em>
  <span>am his sister's annoying boyfriend had decided to call him knowing full well Sokka did NOT have classes that day and would NOT be awake until </span>
  <em>
    <span>atleast </span>
  </em>
  <span>12. He groaned as the offending device blasted from somewhere on his floor and he flailed an arm about attempting to smack it out of existence. After about a minute he decided it wouldn’t go away on its own and dragged himself out of bed to fish his phone out from his sweatshirt pocket. “Whaaaaat” He croaked, blinking blearily and glaring at the sunlight penetrating hit blinds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Aang’s voice was much too cheerful for 11:18am. “You’re awake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>woke me up!” Sokka huffed, rubbing his eyes and turning his back from the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right….uh….sorry about that…..” Aang’s sheepish expression was evident through the phone and Sokka almost felt bad for snapping at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm….so…..I need you to do me a favor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Sokka grunted, fighting off the sleep that was creeping back into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go to Katara’s room and find her passport and bring it down to the jasmine dragon this afternoon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm why's that” Sokka mumbled, jerking up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to take her to this lake in Canada she always talks about for valentines day but I need a copy of her passport to do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t she do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it to be a surpriseeeee” Aang chirped through the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeeee. I’ll get the dumb passport. What time do you want me to bring it?” Sokka grumbled once more, hoisting himself up from the floor and shuffling too his dresser to get some clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummmm about 1pm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you thank you thank you!! You’re the best!! Oh, bring an umbrella! It's sprinkling a bit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grunted again and clicked his phone off, then went in search of his sister's passport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had mostly let up by the time Sokka stepped off the bus in front of the Jasmine Dragon and the sun was shining down once more on the street. Sokka shook the umbrella off as he stood on the curb then slipped it into his backpack and made his way across the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang was sitting in their usual booth with his back to the door and his hands waving wildly about as he talked to Toph, who was more focused on trying to stack paper tea cups into a pyramid formation on the table. “Here’s your dumb passport pest.” Sokka dropped the booklet on the table and Aang looked over beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sokka!!! Now I can book the tickets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and dropped into the booth beside Toph. “What’s with Beifong Towers over here?” He snorted, flicking a cup towards her and earning a smack on the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not Beifong Towers idiot its Tophtopia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, a place where Toph rules all and there is no such thing as homework, sea prunes, or sidewalk bumps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know snoozles you’re not as dumb as you look sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww gee thanks.” Sokka said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes being the keyword.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up at the familiar voice and broke out into a grin when he saw the shadowy shape of his boyfriend materialize by the side of the table holding a tray of teas and muffins. “Aww well if it isn’t my loving partner.” He beamed and Zuko glared back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you a muffin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby.” Sokka smiled and took the muffin as Zuko’s glare intensified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's with the passport? Are you going somewhere?” Zuko’s attention shifted from the man shoving an entire muffin in his mouth to the navy booklet sitting on the table by Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its Katara’s!” Aang said smiling. “For valentines day I wanted to take her to this lake in Canada but I needed her passport, but I wanted it to be a surprise! I rented this air bnb thats right on the lake and at sunset they set off fireworks over the water and you can order some custom ones and I was going to have them set off these cute heart ones I found because last time we went to see fireworks Katara really liked the heart ones and then we’re going to make hot cider!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph made a disgusted face and Sokka just rolled his eyes. Zuko clutched the tea tray harder and frowned. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang’s wide grin faltered slightly and his eyebrows creased in disappointment. “I... thought it was cute.” He huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….no I’m actually going to be sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the tray crashed down on the table and Zuko whirled around with his hand clamped over his mouth and his shoulders heaving. “Oh fuck, Zuko….Zuko!” Sokka called as he leaped up and chased after his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko darted through the tables and disappeared into the back hallway and Sokka managed to slip after him with less speed and grace. “Zukoooo” He called again, peaking around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His question of which door Zuko had gone into was answered when a loud retching noise came from behind one. He sighed and walked quickly towards it. “Hey….you good?” He said quietly, pushing the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat slumped on the floor with his hands placed on either side of the toilet, his skin sallow looking and chest heaving as he wiped spit from the corner of his mouth and retched again. Sokka sighed and crouched down beside him, one hand resting gently on his back and the other pushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Zuko shook his head and weakly tried to push him away but another bout of sickness interrupted his refusal and he soon pitched forward over the toilet again retching. “You’re burning up.” Sokka muttered, stroking back his hair as Zuko rocked backwards on his heels. “I think you have the flu baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and hiccuped slightly. “No. No I just need some water. I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned and tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s frail body. “I think you need more than water. Like a butload of water and a few days rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head again but his protests were squashed by more stomach acid being regurgitated into the toilet. “Oh dear…..I was afraid this was going to happen nephew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up to soo Iroh standing in the doorway, his face set in a frown and a green apron covered in flour slung around his neck. “I think he has a fever.” Sokka said, pressing the back of his palm against Zuko’s forehead and wrapping an arm across his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that's what happens when you spend hours in the rain.” Iroh shook his head and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!?! Why were you out in the rain idiot?’ Sokka turned to glare at his boyfriend but his expression immediately softened at the sight of his sick body pressed against his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got locked out.” He groaned, trying and failing to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey stay still.” Sokka whispered, trying to pull Zuko back to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and made another attempt to stand but pitched forward onto his hands again and coughed. “Zuko, like it or not you’re sick. You need to rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sick.” He huffed through the coughing. “M’fine. It’s just allergies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted and steadied him as he launched into another coughing fit. “Yeah and the bubonic plague was just an allergy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it was decided that Zuko would stay at Sokka’s apartment while he got better as Iroh was older and his immune system wasn’t as strong as the younger kids. After about an hour of protesting Zuko had finally agreed to go with Sokka and take a few days off work, but he was proving to be a major pain in the ass still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokkaaaa I have to go to class.” He whined as Sokka pushed him back onto the bed and yanked the books out of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No class. Not until you’re better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him and tried to snatch the book again. “Sokka. Give it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I am your doctor now and I prescribe you one full day of bed rest and being waited on by your loving and adoring and wickedly smart and charming boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When is he getting here.” Zuko huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and suppressing another cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Sokka sniffed indignantly but was glad to see a slight smile tickling Zuko’s mouth. “Now fucking lay down and let me take care of you idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him but gave up on trying to snatch the book. He still refused to get under the blankets or lean against the pillows, but it was a start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later Sokka caught him trying to sneak his shoes from next to the door and escape to class which ended in another 10 minute lecture and dragging the stubborn ass back to bed once more. Another hour later and his fever was worse and most of the fight seemed to have evaporated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ya feeling sicky?” Sokka asked, pushing the door open and looking down at his pathetic boyfriend hunched against the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned and flopped his head back, eyes closing slightly. His cheeks were now a flushed red color and his hair was once again drenched in sweat. Sokka sighed and padded over, setting the tray with soup down on the side table and crawling onto the bed next to him. “Your fever seems to have gone up a bit.” He frowned as he placed his hand against his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a fever, just hot with all these dumb blankets” Zuko mumbled, kicking his feet weakly and making another pathetic attempt to struggle to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and shoved him back down gently. “For the love of god, quit being a pain in the ass and accept the fact that you’re sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The no was cut off by a violent coughing fit racking his body and a surge of vomit coming up his throat. Luckily Sokka had brought in an extra bowl and was able to shove it in front of him before he threw up all over the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later he drew back and wiped his mouth of spit and let out another cough. “Now will you admit you’re sick?” Sokka asked as he flopped back against the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko lay in silence for a moment, looking like he was contemplating his next words very hard. His eyes drifted to the bowl sitting on the side table after a few moments and he spoke up, voice slightly hoarse. “Did you make that soup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh no….it's leftovers from Suki last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed and pulled the blanket closer. “Good. You suck at making soup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him and shivered, looking back at the soup. “I’ll allow you to give me some. If it will make you shut up.” He huffed, sitting up slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow </span>
  </em>
  <span>me your highness?” Sokka rolled his eyes again but smiled and grabbed the bowl from the table and handed it over. “Thank you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>privilege</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat up shakily and spooned a bit into his mouth, ignoring the sass. Sokka rubbed small circles on his back and watched while he ate. “Does this mean you’ve accepted the fact you’re sick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused and looked down into the soup for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet Sokka’s. “Can I have some tea?” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sokka smiled and pressed his lips against his sweaty forehead. “And I’ll take that as a yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just glared and went back to eating his soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes fluttered open gently and he rolled over, cheek unsticking from the pillowcase beneath him as he moved his head to the side. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the room was dark now. Beside him on the table was a litter of kleenex along with the empty soup bowl, a mug, and a bottle of nyquil that Zuko suspected Sokka had slipped into the raspberry tea he gave him earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned slightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His entire body ached and his head throbbed. Out in the kitchen he heard the sound of soft murmured voices and the gentle whistle of a tea kettle, followed by the clanking of cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later the door creaked open and Sokka’s shadowy form appeared against the light of the main room. “Hey sleepy head, you’re awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted and his eyes drooped heavily as he fought to stay awake. “I brought you some tea, thought you might want some more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved deftly over the laundry piles on his floor and plopped down on the bed beside him, handing him a white mug with steam billowing from the top. Zuko took it in shaky hands and inhaled the fragrant steam, a familiar feeling gripping his gut. “What kind of tea is this?” He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm….like…..peaches and cream or …...umm….white peach….yeah white peach tea I think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko starred down into the swirling liquid, fixating on the leaves bobbing gently in the bottom. “I know it's not jasmine, but it was all that was left in the cabinet….I can go get a different kind if you don’t like it…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….no….this is good. I like it.” Zuko whispered, tearing his gaze away from the mug and smiling at his boyfriend, whose apprehensive gaze gave way to his signature cheery grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now come here.” He said with an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled against his chest and dropped his head into the crook of his neck. Sokka pressed his lips gently against his temple and brushed his hair back from his eyes. “I think the medicine made your fever go down a bit.” He muttered against his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded slightly and sighed, pulling Sokka closer and snuggling against his side. The rain had started again outside and the pitter patter of the droplets came quietly against the glass. Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed, inhaling the scent of Sokka’s cologne and the white peach tea wafting up from the chipped mug in his hand. He relaxed as Sokka began rubbing small circles on his back again and let himself slowly surrender to sleep once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he began to doze off, he felt Sokka gently take the mug from his hand and heard the clink of the glass on the side table followed by the feeling of a cool clothing being placed against his forehead. His mother always said white peach tea cured everything….but maybe it was just having someone to take care of you that did the healing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>